


SAVE ME

by minwhogi



Category: CLC (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwhogi/pseuds/minwhogi
Summary: "I want to breathe, I hate this nightI want to wake up, I hate this dreamI’m trapped inside of myself and I’m dead"





	1. Chapter 1

**September 12, Monday.**

_[Studio Apartment, Late at Night, 4AM, TV playing in the background]_

**JENNY** : Silence. (s _ips on cup of coffee, looks to TV_ , _sighs, turns off TV)_ First day of college tomorrow Jenny... ( _looks at clock_ ) … or actually, in an hour... You should really sleep... ( _softly laughs to herself, sips coffee and then puts in sink, leans back against skin_ ) Time to get the day going, Jenny... ( _rubs eyes_ ) I really need to stop talking in third person to myself.

_[College Campus, 6AM, Breakfast Line]_

**CASHIER** : Next in line please!

 **STUDENT 1** : ( _yawning_ ) I thought we were supposed to get chocolate chip pancakes in this semester? What's the point of paying the school for meals, if they can't even afford small drops of chocolate?

 **CASHIER** : ( _Aggravated_ ) We going to do this every week kid? I just work the register. Buy yourself some chocolate chips, and go crazy on those slabs of fat. ( _Takes student card from Student 1, rings up payment_ ) Next!

 **JENNY** : ( _smiles shyly, hands student card_ ) Morning.

 **CASHIER** : ( _rings up payment, hands card back, notices tray, raises brow_ ) Either you are really trying to avoid a doctor visit and maintain your vitamins, or someone is about to get stoned to death by eight apples.

 **JENNY** : ( _takes card, smiles, softly speaks_ ) Thank you. ( _quickly turns, sits down at a table at the near end, sets bag on table, shoves seven apples in bags, starts eating remaining apple_ )

 **CASHIER** : ( _chuckles to herself_ ) What a strange one... I'm gonna call her apples. ( _returns back to work_ ) Next!

 **JENNY** : Okay. ( _bites apple, starts making mental note to self_ ) First class is at 7:00, then an hour break, then second class at 9:15, then third class at 10:45, end around noon... Can make it in time for first shift, if I take the number 3... Do I work till 7 today or?... Wait- Yes! Yes, I do! Okay. ( _bites apple_ ) Then if I take the number 8, I can reach second shift by 8.... How fitting... Finish by 2, and then just take the number 4 back home... Okay? ( _bites apple_ ) Okay. ( _bites apple and leaves in mouth, gets out of seat and carries bag, removes apple, sighs._ ) Okay... ( _begins to quickly pace to class_ )

 **JUNGKOOK** : ( _absentmindedly walks and scrolls through phone_ ) Why am I always the last one to- ( _bumps into Jenny, causing her bag to fall, apples scatter_ )

 **JENNY:** ( _shocked_ ) I’m so sorry! ( _frantically collects apples_ ) I, um- ( _reaches for last apple, looks up to see Jungkook grab it_ )

 **JUNGKOOK:** It’s fine, really. ( _smiles, gives apple_ ) I wasn’t watching where I was going.

 **JENNY:** ( _Gets up_ ) Sorry, I-I have to get to class. ( _takes apple, shyly smiles_ ) Thanks. ( _leaves_ )

 **JUNGKOOK** : ( _to himself_ ) Well, that was weird… How do you like them apples? ( _laughs, phone vibrates_ ) ah fucking hell!

[ _Apartment building, 7AM, lobby room_ ]

 **SEOKJIN** : ( _talks, while eating chips_ ) Don’t you think we should have at least told him in person? A text seemed unfair.

 **NAMJOON** : First come, first serve. We’ve always had this system, so who cares? ( _reaches for a chip, gets hand slapped away_ ) What the hell dude?!

 **SEOKJIN** : Well in that case, fuck off and get your own bowl.

 **JIMIN** : You can have my chips, Hyung. ( _bats eyes_ )

 **NAMJOON** : Thank you, at least someone respects me in this household. ( _takes bowl_ ) nice try though, you’re still roomed with Hoseok.

 **JIMIN** : OH, COME ON! You know he has that weird habit of having someone touch his hair, until he falls asleep. ( _crosses arms, sinks into seat_ )

 **YOONGI** : You’re the one who kept complaining about not having a dog like the rest of us. Congrats. You have your very own Hobi for the semester. ( _smirks_ )

 **JIMIN** : Shut up, you think just because you have the single room that you can pick on me for getting paired with him?

 **YOONGI** : Actually, ( _grins_ ) yes I do.

 **JUNGKOOK** : ( _slams door_ ) WHAT THE FUCK GUYS?!

 **TAEHYUNG** : ( _takes out earbuds, looking around confused_ ) who got shot?

 **NAMJOON** : About damn time you came. ( _hands bowl_ ) Want some?

 **SEOKJIN** : lol

 **YOONGI** : ( _annoyed_ ) Did you seriously just say “lol” out loud?

 **SEOKJIN** : ( _squints eyes_ ) Did I stutter?

 **JUNGKOOK** : ( _whining)_ I want my own room this semester! It’s my first semester, doesn’t that count for something?!

 **NAMJOON** : I told you the rules dude. First day is when you have to claim your place, and since you and Taehyung are the last to come, you get the room with the bunkbed ( _points to chips_ ) So you want some or?

 **JUNGKOOK** : No ( _pushes bowl away_ ) Do I at least get top bunk?

 **TAEHYUNG** : I tend to sleepwalk a lot. ( _blinks_ ) I would just fall out of the sky, if I took top bunk.

 **JUNGKOOK** : ( _relieved_ ) At least I got the top.

 **TAEHYUNG** : Uh no. You got the bottom. ( _rolls eyes_ ) I would wander off, if I took bottom.

 **JUNGKOOK** : ( _confused_ ) You just said you would fall on top?

 **TAEHYUNG** : Well duh, how else would I wake myself up to not wander off? ( _puts earbuds back in_ ) And I’m the slow one?

 **JUNGKOOK** : ( _rubs eyes in bafflement_ ) of course. ( _laughs to himself_ ) The a _pple_ doesn’t fall far from the tree, or in this case, a bed.

 **JIMIN** : ( _sneakily grins_ ) Jungkookie~

 **SEOKJIN** : Don’t even try it, Jimin. My god, just make sure to fall asleep before Hoseok asks you to touch him. ( _gets up and takes Namjoon’s bowl_ ) Come on roommate, we have to go over bedroom rules. ( _both leave to their room_ )

 **HOSEOK** : ( _walks in, hears Seokjin’s comment, looks to Jimin_ ) What’s this I’m hearing?

 **JIMIN** : I can explain-

 **HOSEOK** : ( _clapping hands_ ) We’re roommates?! This is great!

 **YOONGI** : I would say “get a room” but looks like you have ( _laughs_ ) I’m gonna go to my personal man cave now, and have a nice nap before my Literature class. ( _taps Jimin’s shoulder_ ) Have fun you two.

 **JUNGKOOK** : ( _looks at Taehyung, who is chewing on his earbud wires, whispers to Yoongi_ ) take me with you.

[ _8AM, Second floor of College Library_ ]

 **JENNY** : ( _sits at available table, takes out laptop, sighs, thinks to herself_ ) What am I to do for an hour?

 **NAMJOON** : ( _taps shoulder_ ) excuse me?

 **JENNY** : ( _startled_ ) Oh, hi?

 **NAMJOON** : ( _dimpled smile_ ) Is the seat next to you taken?

 **JENNY** : Um, n-no. ( _nods_ ) You can have it.

 **NAMJOON** : ah thanks! ( _sits down, takes out book from bookba_ g)

 **JENNY** : ( _looks around, chews on bottom lip_ )

 **NAMJOON** : Are you sure there isn’t someone you were waiting for?

 **JENNY** : ( _nervously shakes head, turns back to laptop, opens it and turns it on_ )

 **NAMJOON** : ( _raises brow, opens book and starts reading_ )

 **JENNY** : ( _covers mouth and yawns, continues to look at laptop, opens schedule)_

 **NAMJOON** : ( _peeking at what Jenny is doing)_ OH WOW! ( _leans forward to laptop)_

 **JENNY** : ( _jumps_ ) w-what?

 **NAMJOON** : Oh, sorry… I was just glancing over and saw that we have the next class together ( _embarrassedly smiles_ ) Did you do the pre-reading already? ( _rambles_ ) That’s why I’m in the library, catching up on this damn _Demian_ book. I was busy over the summer to even read it, which is totally unlike me, because I love reading. I’ve caught up quickly last night though, just about 3 chapters left. What did you think about Abraxas though? He’s quite the character. This book in general feels so familiar to me though, like I lived through it in some other universe? I wonder which character would play me, or would I play them? ( _drifts into thought_ )

 **JENNY** : Umm… well… ( _at a loss for words_ )

 **NAMJOON** : God damn it ( _covers face and shakes head_ ) I’m sorry… again. I’m not good with people when I first encounter them.

 **JENNY:** It’s fine. ( _smiles then looks down, fiddles with fingers_ ) Neither am I.

 **NAMJOON** : ( _tries to make eye contact_ ) I’m Namjoon, by the way.

 **JENNY** : ( _looks up_ ) Jenny. ( _reaches in bag_ ) Umm… If you want, I already have notes over each chapter. ( _sets notes on table_ ) You can look over them as you read?

 **NAMJOON** : ( _wide eyes_ ) Whoa ( _looks over notes_ ) someone is organized. Don’t even try to look in my book bag, I swear a month-old baloney sandwich might just fall out.

 **JENNY** : ( _lightly laughs_ ) Then, don’t be fooled by my work. I always say to myself that I will be more organized, but then after week two, I just give up and shove everything into my bag.

 **NAMJOON** : Did that happen in Literature I, as well?

 **JENNY** : No, I- ( _embarrassed_ ) I didn’t take Literature I, because I got AP credit for it in High School already. This is my first year here.

 **NAMJOON** : Ahh, I see ( _nudges_ ) Why are you being so shy about it? Be proud that you’re smart. I have a roommate, who is also first year, but lord knows he is going to be bothering all the guys for help in his classes.

 **HOSEOK** : ( _gets in between them, places one arm around Namjoon, another around Jenny_ ) Are we gossiping about our Jungkookie~

 **JENNY & NAMJOON**: ( _jump in their seats, Namjoon hits knee against table_ )

 **NAMJOON** : FFFFFF- ( _rubs knee, turns around_ ) Why do you always appear out of nowhere like that?!

 **HOSEOK** : Oh please, it’s a blessing to be in my presence. ( _turns to Jenny, lightly squeezes shoulder_ ) Sorry to frighten you like that babe. ( _removes free arm from Namjoon and offers hand to Jenny_ ) My name is Hoseok.

 **NAMJOON** : ( _laughs_ ) hoe-suck

 **HOSEOK** : ( _returns hand to punch Namjoon’s shoulder_ )

 **NAMJOON** : Ow! ( _rubs shoulder_ ) Any other body part you want to injury, while you’re at it?!

 **HOSEOK** : What are you even doing ( _tries to peek at the notes Namjoon is holding_ ) I thought you came here to read?

 **NAMJOON** : I was, dumbass, she’s in our class. ( _returns attention to Jenny_ ) Thanks for the notes by the way Jenny.

 **JENNY** : no problem, um- ( _glances at the hand still on her shoulder_ )

 **HOSOEK** : ( _removes hand_ ) oh sorry! I tend to be a touchy guy ( _raises brows_ ) wait no, I mean like-

 **JENNY** : It’s okay, I get it. ( _starts to pack stuff_ ) I have to go anyways. Need to get a cup of coffee in time to make it to class too.

 **HOSEOK:** Really?! ( _smiles wide_ ) That’s why I came by. I was going to ask Namjoon if he wanted to get some before class.

 **NAMJOON** : Nah, I’m good. I just want to catch up on this book already. ( _turns attention to Jenny_ ) I’ll give your notes back when we get to class.

 **HOSEOK** : ( _hesitant to ask Jenny_ ) Do you mind if I walk with you then?

 **JENNY** : oh, me? ( _gets up and puts bag over shoulder_ ) sure, I guess.

 **HOSEOK** : ( _shakes both hands_ ) I won’t be a creep and touch you again.

 **JENNY** : ( _tries to fight a smile, but fails_ ) Americano or Cappuccino?

[ _Apartment building, 8:45AM, Kitchen_ ]

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _sitting on counter)_ Yes, it is.

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _opens fridge_ ) No, it isn’t. ( _takes out gallon of milk_ )

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _jumps off counter, crosses arms_ ) YES. It is.

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _chugs gallon, makes refreshment sound after_ ) ahhh. ( _wipes mouth_ ) NO. it isn’t

 **TAEHYUNG:** YES. ( _walks forward_ ) IT. ( _gets in face_ ) IS.

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _sets milk on counter harshly_ ) NO. IT. ISN’T.

 **YOONGI:** ( _walks in, scratching head and yawning_ ) Excuse me, lovebirds ( _pushes past them_ ) if you’re going to make out, please wait till after breakfast. ( _opens cupboard to get cereal_ )

 **TAEHYUNG:** Hyung, please tell him that squid and octopus are practically family.

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _defensive_ ) they can’t reproduce with each other idiot.

 **TAEHYUNG:** neither can you, but you’re still related to your brother ( _snickers_ )

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _slaps Taehyung’s shoulder_ ) take that back!

 **TAEHYUNG:** ow! ( _rubs shoulder, slaps across Jungkook’s face_ )

 **JUNGKOOK & TAEHYUNG:** ( _commence bitch fight_ )

 **YOONGI:** ( _yelling_ ) Hey hey hey! Cut it out you two! ( _breaks the fight_ ) Now, who drank all the milk? ( _grabs gallon off the counter_ )

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _covers side of face with one hand and points at Jungkook with other_ )

 **YOONGI:** Get us some more before you come home, Squidward ( _shoves gallon into Jungkook’s hands, turns around and grabs cereal box, begins eating out of it_ ) Why are you guys fighting over this Hentai question anyways?

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _sighs_ ) forget it. Don’t you guys have classes to get to?

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _swaying and giggling_ ) mine isn’t till 10:45!

 **YOONGI:** Shit, mine is in like 20 minutes. ( _shrugs_ ) Did Namjoon and Hoseok already leave without me?

 **JUNGKOOK:** Namjoon left long ago. Something about reading a demon book. I think he's joining a satanic cult? ( _shrugs_ ) Hoseok left a few minutes ago to get coffee for him.

 **YOONGI:** ( _offended_ ) And he didn’t bother to wake me to go?!

 **TAEHYUNG:** you cursed him out last time he woke you, and that was an accident ( _stomach growls_ ) It speaks. Hand me some cereal. ( _reaches for box, but Yoongi pulls back_ )

 **YOONGI:** Easy octo-pussy, you can go with your squid brother and buy some more. ( _walks away with box_ ) I have a class to get to.

 **TAEHYUNG:** hah! ( _shoves Jungkook_ ) he basically just said I was right!

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _falls to ground_ ) I hate college.

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _walks in humming, spots Jimin sleeping on the couch in the living room_ ) Doesn’t he have a class he should be at?

 **TAEHYUNG:** Nah, we’re going together later. ( _rubs belly, whines_ ) Jiiiiin-hyunnng! Can you please make us your famous omelet meal? ( _cutely begs_ )

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _gets up, excited_ ) OOOO! I haven’t had one of those in ages!

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _sighs_ ) Fine. ( _looks in fridge_ ) where is the milk? ( _spots empty galloon on floor, picks it up, makes annoyed face at the two_ )

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _points at Jungkook_ )

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _points at Jimin_ )

[ _College Campus, 9AM, outside_ ]

 **YOONGI:** ( _spots Namjoon stepping outside of the library, yells at him_ ) HEY DADDY LONG LEGS!

 **NAMJOON:** ( _turns around confused, runs into bench, trips over_ ) AHHHH!

 **YOONGI:** whoops. ( _walks over_ ) how’s it… hanging? ( _snickers at the sight of Namjoon_ )

 **NAMJOON:** I should have known it was you. fuck you. ( _gets up, dusts off dirt from jeans_ )

 **YOONGI:** ( _picks up papers from floor_ ) since when did you take notes?

 **NAMJOON:** ( _snatches pages_ ) gives those back! They aren’t mine, and I can’t have them be infected before I even return them.

 **YOONGI:** ( _offended_ ) first Hoseok ditches me, and now you wanna say I’m some sort of virus?! ( _places hand over heart_ ) I, a bullied victim, will not tolerate-

 **NAMJOON:** ( _walks past him_ ) yeah, yeah, save it for class smartass.

 **YOONGI:** ( _runs up to Namjoon_ ) real talk, you think I can get through this semester not reading this time?

 **NAMJOON:** why are you even in college again?

 **YOONGI:** ( _shrugs, speaks loosely_ ) the experience bro.

 **NAMJOON:** some of us actually have priorities being here, you know ( _rolls eyes_ ) And no, unless you want another C for literature, just look up summaries online or some shit. Do something. Anything.

 **YOONGI:** I come to class, don’t I? ( _places hands in jacket pockets, begins walking backwards to face Namjoon_ ) You know there are geniuses out there who never even went to school? I could be like the next Steve Jobs ( _looks off into the distance, like he’s picturing his future_ ) I just need to find myself an idea. The idiot already took Apple.

 **NAMJOON:** You really just called him an idiot after calling him a genius; how ironically hyperbole of you. ( _snickers_ )

 **YOONGI:** hey wait a minu- ( _falls back_ ) oH SHIT!

 **HOSEOK:** ( _catches Yoongi_ ) oh wow, I’m so flattered that you have fallen for me

 **YOONGI:** ( _looks back at Hoseok_ ) great, when’s our wedding? Promise not to ditch the honeymoon like you did this morning? ( _looks over to see an unfamiliar person_ ) who are you? If you’re seeing this guy, you better make sure to wake up before him and fall asleep before him. There is no sleep around this fake ass- ( _falls to ground after Hoseok drops him_ )

 **JENNY:** ( _covers mouth to hid giggle_ )

 **HOSEOK:** ( _nudges Jenny_ ) sorry about that, I told you he’s like an untamed cat.

 **YOONGI:** me-fucking-ow. ( _gets up and dusts clothes, turns to namjoon_ ) why didn’t you have my back and tell me he was in my way?

 **NAMJOON:** ( _ignoring Yoongi, handing notes back to Jenny_ ) thanks again for these, it helped a lot! Though I did find other points different from yours, but it could just be reader’s interpretation taken differently. ( _smiles_ ) do you wanna sit together this semester? It would nice being around someone who actually does their work ( _eyes to Yoongi_ )

 **YOONGI:** ( _groans, asking Hoseok_ ) what is this? Attack Yoongi day? Is this because I got the good room that everyone is bugging my existence?

 **JENNY:** yeah, but we should hurry, if you want to get a good seat early.

 **HOSEOK:** ( _ignores Yoongi_ ) oh shit, we got 5 minutes left! ( _grabs Jenny’s hand_ ) let’s hurry up then! Let’s go, let’s go!

 **NAMJOON:** ( _keeping up with them_ ) hey! She already promised to sit with me Hoseok, don’t even try it!

 **YOONGI:** ( _annoyed face, casually walks to class)_

[ _9:15AM, Literature II classroom_ ]

 **PROFESSOR:** ( _writing on board_ ) alright then ( _checks time, turns around to class_ ) everyone should be-

 **YOONGI:** ( _walks through doors, sits behind Namjoon, next to Hoseok, flicks the back of Namjoon’s neck, whispers in his ear_ ) can ya’ll not fucking leave me like that again?

 **PROFESSOR:** ( _narrows stare at the two_ ) Is there anything you would like to share with the class, since you were already barging in here before I was about to start my lecture?

 **YOONGI:** ( _looks around, points at himself_ ) you talking to me?

 **HOSEOK:** ( _sighs, mutters to self_ ) it’s the first day

 **PROFESSOR:** ( _crosses arms, smiles_ ) Let’s begin with discussing the pre-reading. I sent an email outlining the class schedule for this semester, and I wanted to make sure you all read _Demian_ before we start. It will help further along the assignments and ease you into the class, instead of having me throw everything at you all at once. ( _points at Yoongi_ ) You.

 **NAMJOON:** ( _turns around in seat, speaking under his breath_ ) this should be good.

 **YOONGI:** um. Well. _Demian_ huh? Great fella. I really relate to the character.

 **PROFESSOR:** and Eva? 

 **YOONGI:** right. Her. Well. ( _purses lips_ ) what a woman! ( _closes eyes, dramatic sigh_ ) Her and Demian. Wow. And people say love is dead?! Romeo and Juliet wish they were at their standard. Granted they died, but they were weak teens who couldn't handle puppy love.

 **PROFESSOR:** so you’re saying that the romantic relationship between the two is very strong?

 **YOONGI:** ( _hesitant but confident_ ) yes?

 **PROFESSOR:** Eva was Demian’s mother. Unless you’re reading another book, they don’t have any romantic involvement.

 **YOONGI:** I. know that. I was ( _turns to Hoseok to see him fighting a laugh_ ) joking. ( _looks to the still unknown person sat next to Namjoon, who is doodling, not even paying attention_ )

_[10:30AM, outside of Literature II class]_

**HOSEOK:** ( _giggling_ )

 **YOONGI:** Would you quit laughing like a 5-year-old girl? ( _rolls eyes_ )

 **HOSEOK:** first day and you’re already on the professor’s nerves? (stunned) I'm amazed. It's the first class too, wow. This must be some record!

 **YOONGI:** yeah, yeah, where is Namjoon already? ( _looking back_ ) we have to be at _The Basement_ by 11.

 **HOSEOK:** ( _points_ ) he’s talking to Jenny about something.

 **NAMJOON:** ( _finishes conversation and makes his way to the guy_ s) we going?

 **YOONGI:** we were waiting for you, leader ( _gestures for him to walk first_ )

 **NAMJOON:** anyways ( _walks past Yoongi, knocking his hands away_ ) I was just returning notes to Jenny from earlier, and I got her number so-

 **YOONGI:** ( _interjects_ ) watch out Hoseok, he is out to steal your woman!

 **HOSEOK:** we only met her today dumbass, ( _returns attention to Namjoon_ ) are you dropping our study group for her?!

 **NAMJOON:** what study group?! The one where I do all the work, while you and Yoongi just argue over stupid stuff like a married couple? ( _laughs_ ) I have upgraded if anything. I might actually get more work done than usual with her help.

 **HOSEOK:** I help! ( _crosses arms_ ) fine then, get your own coffee from now on.

 **YOONGI:** I’m still bitter that you didn’t get me mine ( _narrows eyes_ )

 **HOSEOK:** and risk you beating me up, because I tried to wake you? No thanks.

 **YOONGI:** ( _moves to be in the center_ ) enough school talk, who is gonna take next week’s spot for the battle? ( _looks between Hoseok and Namjoon_ ) We need to settle this before we see Bang.

 **NAMJOON:** I think I’ll pass this week, since I’ll be too busy getting settled with my classes

 **HOSEOK:** and I have a dance battle the same day, so I can’t regardless. ( _rises brows_ ) ooooh! I should invite Jenny to one of those. She owes me for the coffee.

 **YOONGI:** ( _mutters to himself_ ) that was supposed to be mine.

 **NAMJOON:** I’ll give you her number back at the dorms then ( _nods)_ I would invite her to the rap battle if I were going.

 **YOONGI:** invite her regardless ( _shrugs_ ) I’ll be there.

 **NAMJOON:** ( _laugh so hard his head leans back_ ) you haven’t even said one word to her, and you expect her to go out and support you?

 **YOONGI:** excuse me! ( _offended_ ) I did say something to her, when this one ( _smacks the back of Hoseok’s head)_ was out here not watching where he was going.

 **HOSEOK:** ( _rubs head_ ) motherfffff- why must you be such a dick?

 **YOONGI:** I barely put any pressure on that hit ( _nods_ ) man up.

 **NAMJOON:** ( _interject_ s) if she is anything like me, then she will probably be busy settling in with classes too.

 **YOONGI:** ( _huffs_ ) guess I’ll stick to having Taehyung as my number one fan, at least he knows what’s good.

 **HOSEOK:** he thinks everything and anything is amazing, just yesterday he was raving about bagged milk. ( _puts Yoongi’s hoodie on)_ what do you know, you are bagged milk, nevermind then.

_(arriving to the venue, the three begin walking downstairs to the entrance)_

**NAMJOON:** ( _opens door, and leads the others in_ ) Where is he?

 **HOSEOK:** ( _points at note on table_ ) Lookie, lookie. ( _starts reading_ ) Boys, the area will be closed this weekend due to some renovations. However, I still need whoever was going to attend the battle, because they will have to help out instead.

 **YOONGI:** I think the fuck not! ( _takes note and rips it_ ) I suddenly have a book to read

 **NAMJOON:** (l _aughs, pats Yoongi’s back_ ) there, there, at least you’ll get your exercise for the year.

[10:45AM, Art Classroom]

 **JENNY:** ( _makes it in time for class, however, disappointed that she has to sit at the back instead of the front, begins getting everything ready for class_ )

 **TAEHYUNG:** told you we made it in time, the professor isn’t even here yet.

 **JIMIN:** I look like crap though ( _groans_ ) why did you wait last minute to wake me?

 **TAEHYUNG:** be happy that I even did ( _serious face_ ) tell Yoongi that I’m a reliable friend that can wake him whenever he needs me to, unlike Hoseok.

 **JIMIN:** ( _sits down and smirks_ ) are you trying to get special benefits to the single bed by being a kiss up? Good luck ( _runs hands through hair and gloats_ ) we all know I’m his favorite

 **TAEHYUNG:** where am I supposed to sit? ( _looking over Jimin, pointing_ ) did you not see the girl next to you?

 **JIMIN:** ( _turns around in seat_ ) oh!

 **JENNY:** ( _jumps out of thought and looks around_ ) w-what?! ( _looks to Taehyung and Jimin_ ) oh. I’m sorry, did you want to sit here? ( _starts getting up_ )

 **TAEHYUNG:** n-no, it’s fine babe! ( _stops Jenny in her tracks_ ) I’ll just sit the table right next to this one.

 **JENNY:** ( _sits back down, clutching her bag to her chest_ ) o-okay.

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _sits down, but continues to make conversation with Jimin_ ) listen, we all know you’re Yoongi’s little bitch, but he and I go way back! We knew each other way before any of you other five got in the picture, no offense.

 **JENNY:** ( _interest in the conversation sparks after hearing a familiar name, carefully listens in_ )

 **JIMIN:** wow, must be amazing to have known someone since childhood and still have them pick someone else ( _closes eyes and sarcastically shakes head_ ) The Busan Effect

 **TAEHYUNG:** there is no such thing as ( _quotes with fingers_ ) The Busan Effect ( _crosses arms_ ) if that were the case, why wasn’t Jungkook picked as his favorite?

 **JIMIN:** ( _murmurs to himself_ ) because he’s your favorite.

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _leans over table_ ) huh? I couldn’t hear you, damn it. we really need to find better seats next time.

 **JENNY:** ( _slouches in seat in embarrassment_ )

 **PROFESSOR:** ( _enters class with a huge board_ ) sorry for the wait everyone, I was just getting my artwork out of the old classroom. ( _sets board aside, places hands on hips_ ) what is it with this school and changing class locations every semester? ( _turns to class_ ) How is everyone doing? Good? Bad? Tired? ( _points out one student_ ) a bit hungover? ( _laughs_ ) ahh, I’m just kidding, that would be me ( _points to herself, gathering the class to laugh_ ) Oh! A response! Finally! One point for me! Definitely adding a star sticker in my book for that!

 **JIMIN:** Oh my god. (t _urns to Taehyung and whispers_ ) she is you.

 **PROFESSOR:** ( _sits on desk_ ) Now, I’m a very laid back professor… ( _lays down on table_ ) no pun intended. ( _sits back up_ ) and I know the first day is usually all just blah, blah, blah, syllabus, blah, blah, expectations, yadda yadda we get it. SO. We’re gonna skip that part, because let’s be real here. It’s an art class. You came here to create ( _murmurs_ ) or because you needed the credit.

 **STUDENT 2:** ( _raises hand_ )

 **PROFESSOR:** Oh! A question! Yes, my dear?

 **STUDENT 2:** what if we aren’t the creative type for this class.

 **PROFESSOR:** ah no worries, it’s art! As long as you try your best and turn the assignments in, this class will be an easy A. ( _turns attention back to class_ ) now, there will be a total of 5 assignments and we will do each one by one. I will give you a whole month to do each, so I better not expect to find any last-minute turn-ins. ( _goes to get the board, turns it around to reveal a blank board to class_ ) Now this! This is your first assignment.

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _shocked_ ) wow, a blank board?!

 **JENNY:** ( _fights back smile from that comment_ )

 **PROFESSOR:** It’s very simple. You’ll be put into groups of four with the rows you’re in. Each of you will share your favorite color to make a collective color scheme you will use to create something on the board. ( _looks at rows_ ) hmm, we have one group of three in the back, but that’s fine. Now get to know the people in your rows and discuss your colors! I’ll come by each group in a few minutes to tell you the next step.

 **JIMIN:** ( _turns around_ ) Hi, I’m Jimin.

 **JENNY:** ( _nods_ ) I’m Jenny.

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _scoots in his seat to join the group_ ) I’m ( _scoots once more_ ) Taehyung ( _smiles hard_ )

 **JIMIN:** So my favorite color is blue ( _shrugs_ )

 **TAEHYUNG:** I like white, like angels and clouds, it’s such-

 **JIMIN:** ( _waves hand to cut him off_ ) we get it, we get it ( _turns to Jenny_ ) and you?

 **JENNY:** ( _shyly smiles_ ) black.

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _gasps_ ) the yin to my yang

 **JIMIN:** ( _covers face in annoyance_ ) okay, so ( _sighs_ ) we have blue, white, and black.

 **TAEHYUNG:** we can do a killer whale in the ocean, and the symbolism of the cruel world trying to entrap it in the aquarium, save the whales Jimin ( _firm hold on Jimin’s shoulder, leans closer_ ) Save the whales.

 **PROFESSOR:** ( _arrives to the group_ ) We have a scheme picked out guys?

 **JIMIN:** ( _sigh_ ) I guess... our colors are blue, white, and black.

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _confidently_ ) we’re gonna save the whales

 **JENNY:** ( _has no idea what’s going on but nods in agreement_ )

 **TAN:** ( _walks in confused_ ) is this intro to Art?

 **PROFESSOR:** Yes! Welcome! Oh, this is great! ( _claps hands_ ) come join this group of three. They will fill you in about the assignment.

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _gets up to bring a chair, sets it down_ ) here you go!

 **TAN:** oh, thank you! ( _sits down_ ) I’m Tan, by the way ( _waves at everyone_ )

 **JIMIN:** ( _points to Taehyung_ ) That’s Taehyung, ( _places hand on chest_ ) I’m Jimin, and this ( _point back to Jenny_ ) is Jenny.

 **JENNY:** ( _waves and smiles)_ hi.

 **TAEHYUNG:** ohmygod. Tan. Taehyung. ( _places both hands on chest_ ) We. Are. Like. T. T.

 **JIMIN:** ( _raises hand and looks around_ ) can I please change groups?

 **JENNY:** ( _speaks up to Jimin_ ) does that make us like JJ? ( _covers mouth to contain giggle_ )

 **JIMIN:** ( _stunned_ ) did you just-

 **TAEHYUNG:** what would JJ even be an emoticon of? ( _tries to draw the letters in the air to get a better idea of it)_

 **TAN:** ( _blinking_ ) all I did was breathe. I can see that this will be an interesting semester. What was the assignment again?

 **JIMIN:** ( _talks with his hands_ ) we all say our favorite color, and then use them to make a color scheme for the artwork we’re going to do (nods head to direct attention to the front of the class) on one of those board things.

 **TAN:** ( _turns around to see boards_ ) ah. ( _turns back around_ ) I don’t have a favorite color.

 **JIMIN:** ( _shrugs_ ) just pick the first one that comes to mind.

 **TAN:** hmmm ( _thinks_ ) red?

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _flabbergasted_ ) this is gonna make our whales bloody…

 **TAN:** ( _slowly repeats word_ ) whales…?

 **JENNY:** ( _tries to speak up_ ) um… ( _gets everyone to turn attention to her_ ) if we combine red and blue, does that mean we can use purple too? Red and white can also make pink… ( _fades out words_ )

 **JIMIN:** ( _surprised_ ) oh! You’re right! But how would we use those colors?

 **JENNY:** ( _sits up_ ) well, they would be the in-betweens technically. We could use pink to help highlight red, and purple to shade blue, while also using black and white to change the darkness or lightness of the hue.

 **TAEHYUNG:** Hue who? ( _sticks out tongue_ ) HUE. WHO. Hue who? Who hue? Hue who, hue who, hue who, hue who-

 **JIMIN:** I swear to god. I’m this close ( _shows with pinched fingers_ ) to stapling your mouth shut.

 **JENNY:** ( _giggles_ ) hue is just another word for color, sorry.

 **TAN:** don’t be, seems like you know more about this stuff than we do ( _crosses arms, pouts_ ) I can barely draw stick figures, I bet you’re one of those who can draw anything.

 **JENNY:** ( _moves hair behind right ear, lightly speaks_ ) I just really like art.

 **JIMIN:** ( _adds in to conversation_ ) I like to draw, but I could care less about the technical terms behind it

 **TAEHYUNG:** I’m ( _thinks for a moment_ ) yeah, I’m decent at art. I’m more of an admirer and listener when it comes to it.

 **JIMIN:** ( _squints eyes_ ) you can’t listen to a painting, idiot.

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _hits shoulders_ ) yah! Music is art too, you know!

 **JENNY:** ( _raises finger_ ) and technically, a painting could speak to you ( _points to chest_ ) internally, on an emotional scale.

 **TAN:** Wow, that was deeper than Taehyung’s voice.

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _turns to Tan with a stunned face_ ) oh.

 **JIMIN:** ( _sighs_ ) So. Whales?

[ _Apartment building, 11:30AM, Living Room_ ]

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _laid out on the couch, absent-mindedly searching through tv channels, occasionally stops to eat ramen, and proceeds to search until he gives up and just watches Law of the Jungle_ ) Why is this on so early? Must be re-runs. ( _stuffs more ramen in mouth, continues talking to himself with a mouthful of noodles_ ) honestly, I would be amazing on this show ( _swallows, looks in bowl_ ) oh. I’m done. Sad.

 **NAMJOON:** ( _walks through door, notices Seokjin_ ) is this going to be a daily sight of you, now that you’ve graduated and everything?

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _turns around to face him_ ) Hi, hello, how are you Jin? Do you need anything?

 **NAMJOON:** ( _joins on the couch, sighs_ ) Hi. Hello. How are you Jin? Do you need anything?

 **SEOKJIN:** now that you mention it! ( _sets bowl away on table_ ) How good are your acting skils?

 **NAMJOON:** ( _confused_ ) I- w-what?

 **SEOKJIN:** you like that Shakespeare shit, right?

 **NAMJOON:** ( _annoyed_ ) why does everyone think, just because I like to read that I’m suddenly from Shakespearean times?!

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _blinks, waiting for a response_ )

 **NAMJON:** ( _sighs_ ) yes, I like shakesp-

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _pulls Namjoon by his hand to stand up_ ) Get up Juliet! Romeo needs someone to practice lines with for their audition!

 **NAMJOON:** ( _whines and yells_ ) wHY AM I ALWAYS DRAGGED INTO THESE THINGS!

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _slaps Namjoon, and point a finger in face_ ) shut up, now listen.

 **NAMJOON:** ( _touches cheek, shook_ ) did you just slap me!?

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _slaps again_ ) yes.

 **NAMJOON:** ( _slaps Seokjin_ )

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _shocked_ ) HEY! I NEED THIS FACE FOR THE STAGE! (slaps back, commence bitch slap session)

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _walks through doors, holding new bought milk, head darting back and forth between Namjoon and Seokjin, purses lips, takes out phone, proceeds to record_ )

 **YOONGI:** ( _walks in next, notices the milk Jungkook is holding_ ) oh hey, milk ( _take carton and opens it to drink, notices that Jungkook is recording Namjoon and Seokjin_ ) Are they already fighting about their room?

 **JUNGKOOK:** I just walked in and they were going at it ( _flinches after Seokjin does the final slap, knocking Namjoon the ground_ ) damn daddy

 **YOONGI:** ( _scrunches face_ ) what the fuck did you say?!

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _stops recording and rolls eyes_ ) it’s just a saying.

 **NAMJOON:** ( _looks up to notice the two new faces_ ) Ya’ll could have helped me?!

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _looks back to notice the two as well_ ) oh ( _grins hard and waves_ ) hello!

 **YOONGI:** ( _sets milk on counter_ ) the fact that you needed help for that is pitiful. I’ll be in my room, if you need me. So please, don’t. (walks away)

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _lips still pursed)_ so… ( _grabs milk and shakes it)_ I got the milk ( _sets carton back in fridge, turns back around_ ) I’m just gonna… ( _back up to the entrance door_ ) go explore the campus some more, you know, get familiar with everything okay bye! ( _leaves quickly)_

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _turns to Namjoon, who is slowly getting up_ ) Now, back to our lines!

 **NAMJOON:** ( _closes eyes hard and fake cries_ ) no wonder Juliet stabs herself.

[ _12PM, Student Room_ ]

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _yawns_ ) how am I tired after only one class? ( _lays down on couch, fiddles with phones_ )

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _walks in while sipping on juice box, spots Taehyung_ ) I can’t get away from any of ya’ll for one day.

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _looks up from phone_ ) what are you doing here?!

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _walks over to couch, moves Taehyung’s legs so he can sit down_ ) I’m exploring the place. Thank god I did, I would have gotten lost tomorrow ( _sips drink, making annoying noise from the empty box_ )

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _sits up_ ) How did you even get classes on only Tuesday and Thursday? Those usually get full within first day of registration from upperclassmen.

 **JUNGKOOK:** I’m the Golden Maknae for a reason ( _smirk_ s) what is this room anyways? ( _looks around at his surroundings_ )

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _yawns_ ) Student center. Just an open space with seating and games. ( _nods head to direct attention_ ) over there is where they usually have the pinball machine, but someone complained it was too loud, so they removed it. Now it’s just a small reading area.

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _looks around more, notices game console, shook_ ) is that video games?! ( _sets cup on table and goes over to television_ )

 **TAEHYUNG:** oh yeah, just some games for people to play ( _laughs_ ) I always beat Hoseok at the wii bowling-

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _turns head around so fast he could have broken his neck_ ) did you say... bowling?

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _raises brow_ ) are you… suggestion a game?

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _derp face_ ) you’re going down, I’m gonna be the top player in this, just watch! ( _grabs controllers, gives one to Taehyung_ )

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _yawns, then whines_ ) I’m too tired for this. ( _sets controller on table_ ) Just go on one-player mode and get used to the game first. I’m gonna go wait outside my next class and catch a quick nap before it starts ( _picks up bag and leaves_ )

 **JUNGKOOK:** ight, bet! ( _starts up game_ )

 **HOSEOK:** ( _spots Taehyung_ ) oh hey Tae-

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _stares Hoseok down_ ) you. ( _fixes bag on shoulder_ ) you wouldn’t happen to know if Yoongi is back at the apartment, would you?

 **HOSOEK:** I have no clue ( _shrugs_ ) I was only with him for literature and then down at _The Basement_.

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _under his breath_ ) after you didn’t wake him

 **HOSEOK:** ( _leans forward_ ) come again?

 **TAEHYUNG:** nothing! So is he, my Daegu brother, partner in crime, ( _cough_ ) king of rap ( _cough_ ) going to battle?

 **HOSEOK:** ( _blinks_ ) uh. No… Bang is renovating the area, more like he will his slave and help him clean the place, if he goes.

 **TAEHYUNG:** not unless I take the spot for him ( _moment of eureka_ ) I gotta go! ( _runs away and takes out phone_ )

 **HOSEOK:** what… the hell?

 **JUNGKOOK:** CHONG! JOJUN! ( _rolls bowling ball with wii controller)_ BALSAAAA! ( _scores a perfect score, blows out the controller like a candle and continues playing_ )

 **HOSEOK:** ( _to himself, shaking his head_ ) I see someone found the gaming area. ( _continues make his way to where he was headed, passes by Jimin_ )

 **JIMIN:** oh hey ( _waves at Hoseok, who just waves back and continues to walk_ ) that’s my roommate.

 **TAN:** ahh ( _looks back at Hoseok, then return attention to Jimin_ ) So as I was saying, hOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT ‘FREE WILLY’ ?!

 **JIMIN:** ( _taken aback by the yelling, yells back_ ) WHO WATCHES MOVIES ABOUT WHALES?!

 **TAN:** iT IS A CLASSIC! ( _raises hands in expression_ )

 **JIMIN:** Jenny didn’t see it either ( _raising a finger to make a point_ ) granted, she only knows about the title, but still.

 **TAN:** lowkey let’s make her and Taehyung do all the work, they’re the only ones who are so passionate about it. We would be doing them a favor, no one wants to see a 2+2 fish drawing.

 **JIMIN:** ( _confused_ ) 2+2 fish drawing?

 **TAN:** ya know… you draw the number 2, then overlap it with a backwards 2, boom, fish drawing.

 **JIMIN:** ohhh, but I’m decent at drawing. ( _opens door to exit building, lets Tan go first_ ) Taehyung would be the one to do the 2+2 drawing thingy you just said.

 **TAN:** ( _groans_ ) honestly, I’m only taking this class because it’s a requirement.

 **JIMIN:**  same, but for me it is kinda part of my degree, but I don’t see how making a Save the Whales propaganda will go with the dancing profession I want to go into. ( _shakes head and giggles_ ) unless Free Willy suddenly pulls a Swan Lake.

 **TAN:** ohmygod, you know what would be even better? _(laughs before making her point_ ) Free Willy meets Swan Lake. They fall in love, like Romeo and Juliet style.

 **JIMIN:** ( _thinks for a moment_ ) how would a whale and swan… never mind, I don’t want to know

 **TAN:** ( _pauses for a moment after taking out phone_ ) oh shit.

 **JIMIN:** ( _stops in his tracks and joins up_ ) what is it?

 **TAN:** I forgot to get everyone’s contact information. ( _pouts_ ) I was gonna bring this up in our group chat, so Taehyung and Jenny can laugh at it too.

 **JIMIN:** ( _takes out phone_ ) it’s cool, I live with Taehyung so I already have his number. Let me just transfer mine and his to your phone.

 **TAN:** ( _hands phone over_ ) and Jenny?

 **JIMIN:** hmmm _(thinks while adding information_ ) there is always next class (shrugs) She seemed like in a rush after class ended, you should ask before it starts next time. ( _hands phone back_ ) there we go.

 **TAN:** ( _takes phone_ ) thanks, and yeah, you’re right. ( _looks at the building behind her_ ) I think this is the place for my next class, thanks for walking with me.

 **JIMIN:** ( _smiles shyly_ ) no problem, see ya Wednesday then. ( _waves goodbye, leaves_ )

[ _Bookstore, 1PM_ ]

 **JENNY:** ( _enters store, making bell ring, panting from running_ ) empty. ( _gulps_ )

 **BENTLEY:** ( _pops out of nowhere_ ) still late.

 **JENNY:** ( _clutches chest_ ) you scared me.

 **BENTLEY:** ( _eyes left and right_ ) scared late. Still late.

 **JENNY:** ( _walks past him_ ) I’m sorry, the train station was confusing to get to from campus.

 **BENTLEY:** ( _clicks tongue_ ) still late.

 **JENNY:** ( _checks time_ ) by… five… minutes…

 **BENTLEY:** ( _grabs random book, opens it, walks off_ ) still late.

 **JENNY:** ( _sighs, gets behind counter and sits on stool, mutters to self_ ) no one even comes here on a good day.

 **BENTLEY:** ( _pops head out_ ) still late.

 **JENNY:** ( _fury face, picks out random book to read)_

[ _Apartment Building, 7PM, Dinner Time_ ]

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _setting up table_ ) where the hell is everyone?

 **YOONGI:** ( _walks out of room_ ) where the hell is everyone?

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _turns around)_ what are you? My walking shadow?

 **NAMJOON:** ( _walks out of bathroom_ ) You’re too tall for him to be your shadow

 **YOONGI:** ( _growls and sits down_ ) leave me alone.

 **NAMJOON:** ( _joins him_ ) more food for us!

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _rushes inside room, panting_ ) what I miss?

 **NAMJOON:** are you on the run from the law, what up with the entrance?

 **JIMIN:** ( _rushes in next_ ) I’M GOING TO KILL YOU-

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _grabs Jimin’s shirt from behind, starts speaking fast_ ) WE ARE NOT GOING TO KILL ANYBODY IN THIS DAMN HOUSEHOLD I HAVE SPENT THE PAST FUCKING HOUR MAKING THIS LUXURIOUS MEAL FOR THE FIRST DAY OF BACK TO COLLEGE YOU TWO CAN SKIN EACH OTHER ALIVE AFTER YOU HAVE HAD YOUR FUCKING SALMON FISH YOU UNGRATEFUL TWATS! ( _silence falls_ ) NOW SAY YOUR SORRY!

 **JIMIN:** ( _stunned_ ) wHY ME?! HE-

 **SEOKJIN:** PARK JIMIN I SWEAR TO THE HEAVENS-

 **JIMIN:** OKAY IM SORRY!

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _casually walks in_ ) Man am I starving-

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _grabs Taehyung with other hand_ ) GIVE HIM A HUG AND SAY YOU LOVE HIM!

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _falls to the ground from being shook from the yelling_ )

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _rolls eyes)_ I’m sorry ( _hugs Jimin for a split second_ )

 **SEOKJIN:** now ( _grins and lets go of them_ ) sit down, and I will get the salad.

 **HOSEOK:** ( _walks over Jungkook_ ) what’s going on?

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _gets up and joins Hoseok_ ) I dunno…

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _serves final things, sits down at head table_ ) Ahhh. You’re all welcome. ( _begins eating_ )

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _chewing_ ) so, why did no one tell me about the game area?

 **YOONGI:** ( _while cutting salmon_ ) because your lazy ass is now going to be there every day instead of focusing on school ( _take a bite_ )

 **JUNGKOOK:** like how you’re always in your room and only come out when you need something? ( _stares down_ )

 **YOONGI:** at least I’m doing something worth my time in there, what will video games get you in life, hmm?

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _drops utensils_ ) CAN WE ALL EAT OUR FUCKING SALMON IN PEACE! ( _silence falls_ )

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _speaks up)_ speaking of fish-

 **JIMIN:** ( _shoves fork in face_ ) don’t you start!

 **TAEHYUNG:** oh right. ( _clears throat_ ) Speaking of aquatic species like our mammal counterparts, Jiminie and I are doing an art project to save the whales!

 **NAMJOON:** what whales, we live 600 miles away from the ocean?

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _murmurs_ ) have you looked in the mirror recently

 **NAMJOON:** ( _hears him, throws bread directly at face_ ) cHOKE.

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _sighs dramaticall_ y) anyone else have anything to say?

 **HOSEOK:** ( _excited_ ) oh yes! I have an announcement!

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _absent-mindedly_ ) why did I even ask?

 **YOONGI:** Listen. Hobi. Pal. Soul partner. I forgive you. No need to cause a scene. We all acknowledge your mistake for not waking me this morning and giving my coffee away to another pretty face like mine.

 **JIMIN:** ( _side eyes_ ) What’s he talking about?

 **HOSEOK:** what? ( _looks over at Yoongi_ ) no, my announcement is about my dance battle?

 **YOONGI:** oh. ( _baffled_ ) good. Break a leg. No really. ( _snaps chopsticks_ ) break them both.

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _bewildered eyes while stuffing lots of food in his mouth_ )

 **HOSEOK:** as I was saying ( _turns attention to everyone else_ ) this battle is going to different this time, because I’m going to compose the music that I will be using!

 **TAEHYUNG:** waah! ( _amazed_ ) do you need anyone to do vocals?

 **SEOKJIN:** ( _turns head so quick nearly snapping a neck_ ) How that salmon taste hmm? I wouldn’t mind helping with vocals as a thank you ( _puppy eyes and prayer hands_ )

 **HOSEOK:** thank you, but it has to be an original piece, so I’ll be doing all the arrangements.

 **NAMJOON:** ( _claps hands_ ) that’s amazing though! If you need any help, Yoongs and I will be there for you.

 **YOONGI:** ( _annoyed but honest_ ) yeah, we can help…

 **JUNGKOOK:** are there any game battles I could attend? ( _slurping last bit of meal, gasping)_ I. Could. Make. A. Team.

 **YOONGI:** you need friends for-

 **NAMJOON:** ( _nudges gut_ ) what he was trying to say is, why not make some friends your age from your classes? Maybe they would like the idea, don’t all people the same age think the same.

 **HOSEOK:** you and I are the same age ( _cute smile, bats lashes_ )

 **JIMIN:** that is one big load of lie I’ve ever known, and I know some things about being caught in a lie _(stares into the camera like The Office)_ Just look at Taehyung and me!

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _corrects him_ ) Taehyung and I.

 **JIMIN:** SEE!

 **SEOKJIN:** so one of you has better grammar, what’s your point? ( _gets up_ ) I’m gonna clean up, if anyone wants to be grateful some more, they better help.

 **YOONGI:** our youngest can do it, since it is his first night here ( _smirks_ )

 **TAEHYUNG:** ( _kissing up to Yoongi_ ) I agree with him, Jungkookie can clean!

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _cries_ ) I fucking hate this family.

[ _Moirai Restaurant, 8PM_ ]

 **JENNY:** ( _rushes through entry way, while putting on apron_ ) excuse me, excuse me.

 **MARIE:** ( _hands over earpiece_ ) you’re late darling.

 **JENNY:** ( _adjusting earpiece_ ) I know, I know. What is with the train station today? I really need to get used to this new scheduling.

 **MARIE:** just hurry in the back with silverware, you know how busy it gets at night with these prissy rich folk ( _chuckles)_

 **JENNY:** ( _nods_ ) thanks ( _heads to the backroom_ )

 **DAVID:** ( _rubs Jenny’s back_ ) hey darling, you made it! We thought you were a no show today. ( _looks through shelves_ ) You’re usually one of the early ones.

 **JENNY:** ( _sighs_ ) I just started college today. ( _gets napkins and silverware ready_ )

 **DAVID:** ( _turns around and leans against shelves_ ) oh honey, good for you! ( _raises hands_ ) Now listen, although I’m like the old gay grandfather you never asked for, I don’t know anything about lesbian activity. That is another genre of gay darling.

 **JENNY:** ( _drops a napkin, blushes_ ) w-what? _(picks up napkin_ )

 **DAVID:** you know how college be the time of your life to experiment ( _winks_ )

 **JENNY:** ( _laughs_ ) I’ve barely been with a guy, let alone try with girl.

 **DAVID:** ( _playfully pushes shoulder_ ) girl, dip your feet in the pond and get a little nibble on the piranhas! ( _whispers_ ) I only say that because vaginas honestly seem like they have teeth with that dreadful fish stank on top.

 **JENNY:** ( _covers mouth to hide laugh_ )

 **MOE:** ( _walks in_ ) hey, what is going on here? We have tables being sat that will need to be attended to soon!

 **DAVID:** ( _grabs box of condiments, passes by Moe_ ) ease up boss, night shift is meant to be fun! These rich folks are gonna pay for your new yacht soon, best believe it!

 **JENNY:** ( _carries box and walks past as well, apologizing timidly)_ sorry, sorry.

[ _Apartment Building, 1AM, Living Room_ ]

 **YOONGI:** ( _walks out of bedroom, spots Jungkook on couch watching television_ ) You’re still up?

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _looks away from television_ ) Taehyung has fell 6 times from the top bunk already, why are you up?

 **YOONGI:** ( _looks at clock_ ) it’s just 1AM? ( _turns back to Jungkook_ ) it’s still early. Anyways, I’m gonna head out a bit ( _heads to the door)_

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _sits up quickly_ ) to where?! Last time I checked, this place isn’t like Seoul with places open 24/7.

 **YOONGI:** ( _puts on jacket_ ) um, you need to get out more, there are some stores open. Have you ever heard of Walmart? Waffle House? I could go buy everything I need for camping and still end up going to get waffles for breakfast.

 **JUNGKOOK:** oh, right. ( _curious_ ) you still didn’t answer where you’re going.

 **YOONGI:** I’m going out. Leaving my room. ( _stern face_ ) I do that, you know.

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _embarrassed, feeling apologetic_ ) I’m sorry about what I said earlier at dinner, I was just-

 **YOONGI:** ( _pushes away with hand_ ) don’t worry about it. ( _opens doors, turns back around_ ) Try handcuffing Taehyung next time. Although, he seems like the type to like that kink, but ya know.

 **JUNGKOOK:** ( _awkwardly smiles_ ) yeah, thanks… don’t catch a cold.

 **YOONGI:** ( _scoffs_ ) catch a cold. You can’t catch what you already have internally ( _walks away, closing door_ )

[ _Train Station, 2AM_ ]

 **JENNY:** ( _yawning, barely standing, stuffs uniform back into bag, crosses arms and leans against a wall at the waiting bench, beings whining to herself_ ) come on, where are you already.

_(as If on cue, train arrives, people exit as others step on)_

**JENNY:** ( _sits in the back, leans against window and sighs, takes out phone and headphones, begins to listen to music while dozing off)_

 **YOONGI:** _(walks on train in time, sits on side bench, nodding head to the beat of the music he’s listening to, murmurs words every now and then)_

 **JENNY:** ( _interrupted from short sleep when phone vibrates an incoming call, unplugs and takes out headphones to better answer with the phone on her ear, talks while looking out the window)_ Hello?... Yeah, I’m heading home right now _(yawns_ ) Yes…. Yes… I know it’s late but-… Okay… I know, I know… I haven’t had time-… ( _gets sensitive and chokes on words_ ) okay, I’ll try… No, I’m fine, I promise… ( _clears throat_ ) yeah, the first day was okay, I made friends in some of my classes. ( _smiles to herself, begins tapping window out of boredom as she listens to the other end talk_ )

 **YOONGI:** ( _observing his surroundings, stops a moment once he notices Jenny, asks himself)_ is that the chick who basically stole my coffee buddy from me?

 **JENNY:** ( _covers mouth when yawning this time, leans back on the window and closes eyes as she just hums replies to the caller_ )

 **YOONGI:** ( _raises brow_ ) someone’s sleepy. But honestly, me every day.

 **JENNY:** ( _lost in sleep, snaps up when caller yells name for the 4 th time_) w-what?... sorry, I dozed off… yeah, yeah, I know… okay… okay... bye, love you too. ( _hangs up and goes back to sleep, phone vibrates again, picks up to see what’s going on now, confused by number, answers with eyes still closed_ ) hello?

 **YOONGI:** ( _mutters to himself_ ) miss popular over here ( _looks at phone once he realizes his music stopped, takes time to check texts)_

> [TEXT COVERSATION]
> 
> **HOSEOK:** u left the building? ( _side eyes_ )
> 
> **YOONGI:** you miss me or something? ( _smirk face_ )
> 
> **HOSEOK:** fUCK NO! ( _growling face_ ) jimin fell asleep and I don’t have anyone to pet me to sleep.
> 
> **YOONGI:** you need to fix that fucking problem.
> 
> **YOONGI:** junglebook is in the living room, check him.
> 
> **HOSEOK:** thx pal ( _thumbs up_ )
> 
> **HOSEOK:** if he is asleep u have no choice but to do it when u get back
> 
> **YOONGI:** ( _read at 2:23am_ )
> 
> ( _Yoongi shuts phone off and puts it away)_

**JENNY:** _(gets up from seat to get ready to get off train, still talking on phone)_ mmhmm… I promise to have notes by Wednesday, don’t worry _(lightly laughs)_ no it’s fine, I was just chilling in bed, doing nothing really.

 **YOONGI:** ( _eavesdropping, confused, looks around, mutters to self_ ) the fuck she mean nothing in bed, bitch, we on a moving train?

 **JENNY:** ( _catches balance as train comes to stop_ ) oh nothing, just watching Harry Potter, I’m at the Platform 9 3/4th part… hey I gotta get going, it’s kinda late for both of us, right?... alright, see you Wednesday ( _hangs up, relief sigh, rushes off train, darting past Yoongi without noticing him one bit_ )

 **YOONGI:** ( _gets up and proceeds to follow, spots Jenny already walking quickly while putting headphones in, talks to himself confused_ ) where are you off too? ( _looks around before continuing to walk behind her, curious)_

 **JENNY:** _(reaches studio apartment building, yawns, catches balance by holding onto railing but is too weak to move, slouches to ground to sit a bit, whines at herself)_ Come on, Jenny!

 **YOONGI:** ( _across the street, watching her_ ) oh, she’s just heading home? (c _rosses street and walks a bit closer, hears her talk to herself_ )

 **JENNY:** ( _begins laughing so hard, but then starts crying, covering face_ )

 **YOONGI:** ( _can only see the back of her head so doesn’t know what’s going on, looks around once she starts crying, clueless as to what to do_ )

 **JENNY:** ( _wipes eyes and nose with sleeve, gets slowly up, takes out key to unlock entrance way, opens door and finally walks in_ )

 **YOONGI:** ( _walks over to the front of the building slowly, looks up, waits for a light to turn on in one of the windows_ ) this is honestly, really creepy of me? ( _notices a light turn on the middle floor, but shortly turn off within seconds_ ) she better be sleeping, she needs the rest… ( _shakes head, takes out headphones and continues to listening to the same music as before and wanders off_ )


	2. Chapter 2

**September 13, Tuesday**

_[Studio Apartment, 3AM, continuing off last scene]_

**JENNY:** _(entering apartment, turns lights on, flinches at brightness, turns lights off within seconds, rubs forehead, slides against door to sit on the floor)_ ahhh fuck, I’ll just lay here… _(takes cushion off nearby chair, sets on floor, lays down and falls asleep)_

(Alarm for 5AM goes off, Jenny proceeds to hit snooze 3 times before realizing it’s now 6:30AM)

 **JENNY:** _(sits up, sleepily speaks to herself)_ I’m up, I’m up… _(looks around, confused why she is on the floor, gets to make coffee for herself while making mental notes out loud)_ okay… Tuesday, right? No classes today, good. Why did I set an alarm?... oh! bills are due today! Stupid 13 th of the month… _(sits on stool by the counter, sets crossed arms on surface and lays head down, continues mumbling routine)_ restaurant 9AM… finish 5PM… 2-hour break till 7pm... date 8-… _(suddenly awake, gasps)_ date?! Is that today?! _(takes out phone to check)_ yes… _(sighs, but tries to be optimistic)_ it’ll be fine, it’ll be fine, it’ll be fine… _(blows hair out of face)_ was that what mom was talking about last night when I drifting off? … _(pouts lips and thinks about what to do when she gets home, coffee goes off)_ I’m going to need 3 cups today. _(picks up bag from floor, takes out apples from earlier the day, sets them in bowl)_

_[Pre-Calculus, 8AM]_

**JUNGKOOK** : _(purses lips, looks around classroom while seated)_

 **YUGYEOM** : are you saving a seat for anyone? _(points at empty spot)_

 **JUNGKOOK** : _(snaps out of thought)_ oh no, it’s all yours.

 **YUGYEOM** : _(sits down)_ Niiiice. Are you any good at math?

 **JUNGKOOK** : _(sarcastic smile)_ Just call me a genius! _(laugh)_ hell no, it’s like learning another language.

 **YUGYEOM** : _(squints face)_ don’t get me started on languages! The people I’m rooming with this semester all speak different native languages. Have you ever heard a Chinese, Thai, Taiwanese, and Koreans calling their families back home at the same time?

 **JUNGKOOK** _: (snickers)_ no, but have you ever heard people with different dialects get in a heated argument in Korean and their accents just naturally come out?

 **YUGYEOM** : _(shaking head)_ Nah, my end is worse. At least you can somewhat understand each other, meanwhile someone in my dorm could be shit-talking about me to their mom.

 **JUNGKOOK** : ahhh, I see. _(shrugs)_ I’m not in dorms though, my friend’s family practically owns the apartment area I’m in.

 **YUGYEOM** : _(pouts)_ Luckkky!

 **JUNGKOOK** : not really, there is seven of us and 4 rooms. They used to pair off and use the spare as a hangout area, but since I came this semester one dude got a room to himself _(rolls eyes at the mention of Yoongi, but softens after remembering last night, then remembers Namjoon’s advice)_ Hey do you like video games?

 **YUGYEOM** : _(chuckles)_ who doesn’t?!

 **JUNGKOOK** : _(smiles)_ I’m lowkey making a gaming team, wanna be my first recruit?

 **YUGYEOM** : count me in! _(forwards hand for shake)_ I’m Yugyeom, by the way.

 **JUNGKOOK** : _(shakes hand)_ Jungkook.

_[Apartment Building, 10AM, Living Room]_

**SEOKJIN** : _(furious, storming out of his room, pacing around)_ wHERE THE HELL IS NAMJOON!? HE HAS SOME FUCKING NERVE TO BE TAKING THINGS THAT DON’T BELONG TO HIM AND NOT TELLING ME SHIT ABOUT IT! I SWEAR TO GOD THE MINUTE I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I’M GONNA-

 **YOONGI** : _(opens bedroom door, sleepily rubs eyes)_ what the hell you woke me for?

 **SEOKJIN** : _(walks over to him)_ does Namjoon have class today?

 **YOONGI** : the fuck am I? his walking planner? I don’t fucking know, I only know people’s classes when we share them, so I know who to run to for answers on a test.

 **SEOKJIN** : _(crosses arms)_ he took my laptop charger, my phone charger, and my headphones! I was checking emails and my laptop just went out on me, and now I can barely use my phone, unless I want it drained next too!

 **YOONGI** : _(leans against doorway)_ I thought you gave him your _(adds emphasis) ‘_ famous roommate speech’ you gave me?

 **SEOKJIN** : I did! _(shaking head, rubs temples)_ how the hell does someone with brains like him not understand privacy and boundaries like you?

 **YOONGI** : _(chuckles)_ because I don’t give a shit. I don’t give a fuck. Why would I want to bother your things, when I know damn right if I was in your shoes, you’d be a dead man if you tried touching my shit.

 **SEOKJIN** : _(raises brow, serious tone)_ you need to talk to him.

 **YOONGI** : _(huffs)_ fuck no, I’m not getting in between this.

 **SEOKJIN** : _(mischievous_ _smirk)_ would you rather have him move in with you? Or us rekindling our roommate flame?

 **YOONGI** : _(groans)_ I shouldn’t have woken up, should have just let you wreck havoc on your own.

 **SEOKJIN** : do it by the end of the day _(sighs)_ now in the meantime, hand me over your laptop charger.

 **YOONGI** : _(muttering incoherent sentences while heading back into his room to reach for the charger)_

 **HOSEOK** : _(walks into room, throws bag on kitchen counter)_ yo yo yo, what is happening my people!

 **SEOKJIN** : Namjoon is going to get his ass beat tonight.

 **HOSEOK** : kinky. _(winks)_ I didn’t think you two would hit it off like that.

 **SEOKJIN** : _(blushing red with a mad face)_ yah! It’s not like that! I’m literally going to kill him and then bury his body 20 feet underground in a confined box!

 **YOONGI** : _(throws charger at Seokjin who isn’t looking)_ there you go princess.

 **HOSEOK** : When did you come home last night? _(hand over chest, pretending to be heart-broken)_ I was waiting for you.

 **SEOKJIN** : _(while detangling the charger that hit his face)_ you went out?

 **HOSEOK** : I’m not even surprised you didn’t hear him leave. The minute he slammed the door closed is when I jumped out of my dream. _(rolls eyes)_ and then Namjoon stepped out to call someone about _(air quotes)_ notes.

 **YOONGI** : _(flashbacks to the train ride and hearing Jenny talk to someone about notes)_ oh _. (shakes away thoughts, scrunches face and rejoins conversation)_ why you say ‘notes’ like that?

 **HOSEOK** : oh come on _! (walks away to sit down, rest join him)_ He was obviously calling that girl from our Literature class to flirt.

 **YOONGI** : _(slouches on sofa)_ Or, and I could be crazy, maybe, just maybe, he just needed notes.

 **SEOKJIN** : _(side eyes Hoseok and Yoongi)_ I miss being in the loop about these things. I’ll be in my room trying to finish what I can with these call backs. _(walks back into bedroom)_

 **HOSEOK** : _(takes remote to turn on television)_ Is there anything good on around this time? I need to drain my brain away from what I absorbed in Biology. I shouldn’t have picked a morning class for it this semester.

 **YOONGI** : _(deep in thought, answering without hearing what Hoseok said)_ yeah

 **HOSEOK** : _(turns head to Yoongi)_ Are you still half-asleep?

 **YOONGI** _: (still not paying attention)_ yeah.

 **HOSEOK** : _(throws remote at Yoongi’s head)_ hey!

 **YOONGI** _: (flinches, rubs head)_ OW! WHAT THE FUCK!

 **HOSEOK** : _(curious)_ what is up with you?

 **YOONGI** : _(confused)_ nothing?

 **HOSEOK** : _(breaks away contact, lingering his words)_ sooomethiiing isss uppp.

 **YOONGI** : _(bluntly responds)_ the only thing up is the dick that is going to be shoved into your ass _(gets up and heads back to his room)_

 **HOSEOK** : _(fights laughter)_ who’s? mine or yours?

 **YOONGI** : (slams door, unresponsive to the comment)

_[_ _Moirai Restaurant, 2PM]_

**JENNY** : _(at her post, keeping an eye out on customers, blinking a lot every now and then to stay awake)_

 **DAVID:** _(returns to post next to Jenny, nudges and whispers)_ Can you believe these smooches? My table just order at least $300 worth of lunch. Unbelievable. Which one are you waiting for?

 **JENNY:** _(whispers back)_ Table 3. Looks like a business meeting.

 **DAVID:** _(snorts)_ yeah, a business meeting for which coffins to get for their funerals, they don’t look a day over 80. I bet the one with the polka dot pink pocket napkin would love rose petals thrown over his corpse.

 **MOE:** _(speaking to both through their earpieces)_ You two know I check up every now and then? Stop gossiping about our guests and pay attention to them instead.

 **JENNY:** _(fixing right earpiece, apologizing timidly)_ sorry…

 **DAVID:** _(muttering)_ I don’t get paid enough for this shit.

 **MARIE:** _(seats new guest)_ Here we go, a perfectly ready table for you sir. Would you like any wine while you look at the menu? _(hands menu over, whispers)_ I personally stay away from the 1978 Lafite Rothschild 1.5 L Magnum.

 **BANG:** _(looks at menu for price)_ oh my god. That’s literally my rent money.

 **MARIE:** _(playfully laughs and comments)_ honey, it would take me 6 months of working to buy that drink! But really, would you like anything?

 **BANG:** _(shakes head, hands menu back)_ I’ll just have a water for now… please tell me the water is free here like anywhere decent? …

 **MARIE:** _(apologetic smile)_ … $10…

 **BANG:** _(stunned)_ I’ll drink air then, unless that costs money now too?

 **MARIE:** _(pats back)_ I’ll get you the water, it’s on me. Are you waiting for someone?

 **BANG:** Ah yes! He’ll be here in a few minutes, we can order once he gets here if that’s okay.

 **MARIE:** It’s no problem at all, now let me go get that $10 water that I’m pretty sure just came out the tap, but you didn’t hear it from me (lightly smiles and excuses herself)

 **JENNY:** _(standing up straight with clasped hands in front of here, noticing her customers getting up, walks over, shyly smiles)_ I hope everything went well with you gentlemen. Do you want to take anything to go?

 **CUSTOMER 1:** _(taking out wallet for tip)_ no, it’s alright. _(places $5 on table)_ Thank you for your service. _(coldly walks away)_

 **CUSTOMER 2:** _(apologetic)_ sorry about him, I think he is still heated from our conversation. _(looks through wallet while speaking)_ Would it be bad to say that I hope he dies before me? _(chuckles, hands over $100)_ Thank you for the meal darling.

 **JENNY:** _(lightly smiles)_ N-no thank you sir. _(takes money, and accepts hand shake before customer leaves, calls busboy through earpiece)_ Table 3 is ready to be cleared. _(puts money in apron and returns to post)_

 **MARIE:** _(walks over)_ Table 8 is expecting someone to be with them. I’m just gonna go bring him some water, and then you can go wait on them once his party comes.

 **JENNY:** Okay, thank you Marie _(smiles, looks over to keep eye on the table for when to make a move and attend to guest)_

 **DAVID:** _(returns to post as well)_ All that money for lunch and the woman couldn’t give me more than a $10 tip? I am not feeling it today with my workflow, I’m probably gonna cash out at least $80 by shift end, pfft there goes my plans to buy my husband our anniversary gift.

 **JENNY:** _(looks down, reaches into apron, pats money, sparks idea)_ Don’t worry, you’ll get the next one.

 **DAVID:** _(turns to face her, smirks)_ That reminds me, I’ve been meaning to ask you about your date tonight girlie! I hope you’re cashing in them big bucks to waste it all on a cute outfit as soon as the shift is done. Do you know where he’s taking you?

 **JENNY:** _(still focused on her customer, responds nonchalant)_ I don’t even know the guy. My mom set it up. Even if I wanted to buy an outfit, these tips always go to my bill jar _(pouts)_

 **DAVID:** _(turns to see who she is waiting on)_ Ah I’m sure it’ll go fine though, you’re a good girl to have. _(squints)_ is your new table the one with the man pouring our water into his water bottle? Oh girl, he is gonna leave with half a penny tip if it’s possible.

 **JENNY:** _(shakes head in confusion)_ Yeah, Marie says he has someone joining him, so I have to wait for this one.

_[3PM, College Library, First floor Private Study Room]_

**JIMIN:** _(looking though the Chemistry textbook in his hands, sets book down after skimming through problems)_ Whose fucking idea was it to combine science and math?!

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(munching on chips)_ I told you, you should have taken Chem I in fall and Chem II in spring the first year like I did. Get all the basic classes out the way.

 **JIMIN:** You’re still taking Chem III right now though… Do you even need the class?! The first two are the only science requirements you need for core classes.

 **TAEHYUNG:** How do you expect me to save the planet and animals without knowing the chemicals and formulas to help make the medicine and shit like that.

 **JIMIN:** _(curious)_ How do Environmentalists even make a living? Does the government just hand you a million and go ‘here, now stop global warming. Help the polar bears not go extinct,’ _(sarcastically)_ like it’s that easy.

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(knocks on door while opening it)_ oh thank god, you’re in here. I just awkwardly interrupted people for going through five other rooms looking for you guys. Could have at least told me the number you were in _(sets stuff down and grabs a seat, notices Jimin’s textbook)_ You’re taking Chemistry too?

 **TAEHYUNG:** Ayee Jiminie! _(slaps shoulder)_ Looks like you have a study partner for the class after all!

 **JIMIN & JUNGKOOK:** _(locks eyes, break into laughter)_

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(hand on chest to calm himself down)_ Like I would know any of this shit enough to help myself and Jimin pass with a good grade.

 **JIMIN:** If all else fails, I’ll just get a tutor again. (shutters) I’m never asking Namjoon for help again after last year.

 **JUNGKOOK:** Why? _(scrunched up face)_ What happened when you did?

 **TAEHYUNG:** It’s. Namjoon. The man LOVES studying. _(gets up to throw away empty bag of chip)_ He always goes on tangents about a subject, and before you know it, you’re suddenly sitting for 3 hours, listening to him question theories of life… Jimin only asked for math help.

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(disappointed, sighs)_ Well, there goes my source of help then. But it’s cool, I met some friends through my classes today. _(grins)_ I’m starting that gaming team I mentioned at dinner.

 **JIMIN:** Aww _(leans over to pinch cheeks, baby talks)_ little Jungkookie made some fwiends.

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(walks from behind to submerge fingers into Jungkook’s hair to mess with it, joins baby talk)_ the wittle baby is gonna go on his pway dates is he now?

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(squirms to get free)_ ahhh!! Stop it! I am a grown ass man! _(stands up)_ now if you’ll excuse me… I have some wii sports game training to do. _(grabs bag and leaves)_

 **JIMIN:** all that trouble to find us, and he ends up ditching us for games within a minute.

 **TAEHYUNG:** okay but forreal, _(sits down and scoots closer, takes textbook and starts flipping through pages)_ I’ll help you out, since I’m good at it. _(finds page he needs)_ Now, chemistry is the study of matter, and all matter is made up of atoms. You're gonna need to know about elements, atomic number and mass, isotopes, moles, and no not the animal moles, but the chemistry moles, oh and compounds. Let's actually delve into the heart of chemistry. _(turns few pages)_ ah yes! See here, _(shows page)_ we learn ways of representing molecules and how molecules react by using these components. To do this, we'll even think about "how many" of a molecule we have using a quantity, which I already mention is called a "mole".

 **JIMIN:** _(mouth hanging open, lost)_

 **TAEHYUNG** : _(closes Jimin’s mouth)_ So we know that all matter is made up of atoms, but what is an atom made out of? Chemists like to describe the structure of atoms using models. _(skims through pages)_ Here, this section will cover the Bohr model, photoelectric effect, absorption and emission spectra, quantum numbers, and electron configurations. Do you have your periodic table with you?

 **JIMIN** : I barely have my brain right now, what the fuck was all that?! _(tugs at his hair in distress)_

_[7PM, Studio Apartment]_

**JENNY:** _(rummaging through closet, takes out cardigan in one hand and a dress in another)_ Do I need to dress casual for tonight or should I wear a dress? (sets the two on bed) hmm… eenie, meenie, miney, annoying rude boss Moe…

(cue sequence of trying outfits with the backtrack of Clued Up by Little Mix playing as she grows more and more confident with each outfit, fade song out after first chorus)

 **JENNY:** _(hears doorbell)_ okay, this is gonna go well. Just be yourself. _(opens door to a unknown figure that fits the description her mother explained, remains frozen)_

 **IAN:** Hey, I’m Ian! _(hands over flowers)_ these are for you...

 **JENNY:** oh, t-thank you. _(takes flowers, silence falls)_

 **IAN:** So… _(looks around)_ Are you going to let me in, or are we just going to head out right away?

 **JENNY:** _(anxious)_ umm… let me… _(walks away to put flowers on counter and grab bag, returns to door)_ w-we can go.

 **IAN:** _(steps aside to let her out)_ ladies first.

 **JENNY:** but… I have to lock my door once I get out… you’ll be in my way if I go first. _(steps out)_

 **IAN:** _(backing up as she enters hallway)_ o… kay…

 **JENNY:** _(locks door and turns around)_ we can go now…

 **IAN:** _(a bit annoyed)_ Can I say ladies first now?

 **JENNY:** _(nods head, looking down)_

 **IAN:** _(walks past)_ Never mind, let’s just go.

(both reach outside the building, Ian gets car door open for Jenny)

 **JENNY:** _(whispers to herself)_ oh no…

 **IAN:** are you going to get in?

 **JENNY:** _(sucks up anxiety and gets in)_ thank you.

 **IAN:** _(gets in driver’s seat and begins driving, silence falls again)_

 **JENNY:** _(conflicted when you speak up and start a conversation, ends up just looking down as she fiddles with her hands, keeping contact away from the windows and Ian)_

 **IAN:** So… _(glances a bit)_ we’re going to Moirai for dinner, have you heard of the place?

 **JENNY:** _(snaps back to reality, shocked)_ o-oh! Umm… y-yeah… I guess so… _(grows more anxious at the thought of being on a date at where she works)_ it’s really expensive, you didn’t have-

 **IAN:** I’ve already made reservations weeks ago, so we have no choice. _(rolls eyes)_ Maybe you’ll like it? _(turns on radio)_ mind if I play something to air out the silence?

 **JENNY:** _(turns red)_ that’s fine…

(arriving to the restaurant, both enter and check on their reservations)

 **IAN:** we have reservations under the name Norwood.

 **JENNY:** _(feels relieved to see different person at the counter, but soon is stroked with nerves again once David comes to the counter)_

 **DAVID:** _(shocked once spots the two, eyes between Ian and Jenny, playfully smiles at Jenny)_ I can sit these two down darling. Right this way youngsters. _(leads them to their seats, hands over menus)_ Now I am supposed to ask if you would like some wine while you wait, but you two seem a bit underage... _(raises brow at Jenny)_

 **IAN:** I’m 28, it’ll be fine. _(looks through menu)_ Can I have the Domaine Damien Pinon Vouvray Tuffo 2015 please.

 **JENNY:** _(shocked at the mention of his age, smiles at David, feeling at least relieved she won’t be nervous around him)_ I’ll just have some water please.

 **DAVID:** _(signals a direct head nod to Ian for Jenny to see, added with a emphasis face expression, mouths)_ 28?!

 **JENNY:** _(mouths back)_ I know!

 **DAVID:** _(clears throat)_ I’ll be right with your drinks and then be back to take your orders. _(walks away)_

 **IAN:** wow these meals are expensive…

 **JENNY:** _(clears throat to get attention)_ You said you were 28? Um… d-do you know I’m just starting college?

 **IAN:** _(sets menu down, shrugs)_ of course, you look it, but of course you’re of legal age.

 **JENNY:** How do you know my mom exactly?

 **IAN:** I intern for the company. I used to work in mechanics, but then decided that office work had better benefits. Thankfully, she let me have the job and said to work my way up the ranking. Is it a problem that I work for her?

 **JENNY:** _(mutters to herself)_ Kinda… _(looks through menu)_ I think I’m going to get the Kebab Killer?

 **IAN:** _(looks at menu)_ the cheapest thing on the menu… I’ll get the same then. _(sets aside menu to wait for waiter)_ So what are you studying for?

 **JENNY:** umm… I haven’t decided…

 **IAN:** Reasonable, I didn’t know what I wanted to study either until second year. Do you at least have an idea of what you like to do?

 **JENNY:** _(shakes head no)_

 **IAN:** _(sighs)_ uh… what do you like to do for fun?

 **JENNY:** _(thinks hard)_ I- I don’t know…

 **IAN:** oh come on now, everyone has a hobby or some shit. When you have free time, what do you like to do?

 **JENNY:** I like to go the park and swing all day _(smiles at the thought)_ I haven’t done that in so long.

 **IAN:** _(squint)_ no, that- that isn’t a hobby. Look, like, I tend to like to go out with friends, um _(lingers hands to think of more examples)_ listen to music, watch movies…

 **JENNY:** I like to watch historical documentaries… Is that one?

 **IAN:** _(squints)_ what no, that’s like a history class assignment.

 **JENNY:** oh… _(feels small)_ reading is one though, right?

 **IAN:** … people still read? _(rolls eyes)_ please, tell me you’re not one of those who also go the extra mile and make notes about what they read?

 **JENNY:** _(feels embarrassed)_

 **DAVID:** Alrighty then! wine and water coming up _(sets cups on table and pours refreshments)_ do we know what we are ordering?

 **IAN:** Two Kebab Killer plates, that’s all thank you, you can leave.

 **DAVID:** _(taken aback)_ well, alright. Coming up then. _(side eyes to Jenny)_

 **JENNY:** _(gives back apologetic smile)_

_[8PM, Outside of Apartment Building]_

**NAMJOON:** _(confused)_ What are you doing out here?

 **YOONGI:** _(removes hoodie)_ Waiting for your ass, god damn. Where have you been all day?

 **NAMJOON:** Uh, classes? I have Tuesday and Thursdays packed all day. I told you this.

 **YOONGI:** Probably wasn’t listening at the time. Anywho, (throws arm around Namjoon’s shoulder) Walk with me. Talk with me.

 **NAMJOON:** what about the dinner-

 **YOONGI:** shh shh (places finger over mouth) don’t question anything right now. _(leads way down the street)_ Listen, Seokjin is getting on my ass for your actions.

 **NAMJOON:** What did I do?! I’ve been nothing but a great roommate so far!

 **YOONGI:** did you take his things without asking?

 **NAMJOON:** uh no, I’m not stupid. I borrowed them.

 **YOONGI:** _(releases hold to flick forehead)_ Idiot, that’s the same thing. He hates it when his things are misplaced.

 **NAMJOON:** _(rubs forehead)_ Ow! I’ll return them though!

 **YOONGI:** Is this why last semester Hoseok padlocked his stuff in a box?

 **NAMJOON:** _(rolls eyes)_ So I broke his charger… 5 chargers… big deal! I bought him a new one each time it happened!

 **YOONGI:** _(stops in track)_ You are never allowed to touch my stuff from this point on.

 **NAMJOON:** Jesus _(stops and turns to face him)_ Okay fine, I’ll return his stuff and stop taking things without permission. Is there anything else? Because I am starving and would like to go back in to get some food.

 **YOONGI:** yeah, he said to stop creeping him out with those Ryan dolls at night.

 **NAMJOON:** WHAT THE FUCK!? RYAN IS FAR FROM CREEPY, HE IS LITERALLY THE CUTEST LITTLE BLOB OF BEAR WITH THE CUTEST LITTLE SERIOUS TOUGH FACE!

 **YOONGI:** the little shit has no mouth.

 **NAMJOON:** Oh please! It’s a snout pout nose, you’re one to talk when you have that walking burnt marshmallow that look like he just shot three pounds of heroin.

 **YOONGI:** _(smacks lips)_ don’t you even try to come for Kumamon, he is an innocent bear, who just wants to bring laughter to people through his klutzy gestures that inflict pain on himself.

 **NAMJOON:** you know, that explains so much… _(shakes head)_ alright, well if there isn’t anything else, I’m leaving.

 **YOONGI:** Good. Tell everyone to not wait for me. I have some errands to do.

 **NAMJOON:** Since when were you a single soccer mom? What errands?

 **YOONGI:** the none-of-your-business errands _(walks off)_ Don’t miss me too much!

_[9PM, Outside of Moirai Restaurant]_

**IAN:** _(sloppily opens car door)_ here we are.

 **JENNY:** _(fiddles with fingers, anxious and worried)_ Are you sure it’s safe to drive after drinking that much?

 **IAN:** It’s fine by me if you rather take a bus or some shit. _(shrugs)_ Maybe you’ll find someone on there, who you can hold a better conversation with. _(closes door, walks over to driver side)_ listen, I’ll put a good word in for your mother’s sake, but I think this won’t work out.

 **JENNY:** _(chewing on bottom lip to not get too sensitive and cry)_

 **IAN:** any last words before I go?

 **JENNY:** _(looks down, quietly speaks up)_ I’m sorry

 **IAN:** _(huffs)_ yeah, sure you are. See you around _(gets in car and drives off)_

 **JENNY:** _(looks up and bites nails while taking out phone)_ okay… _(clears the lump in her throat)_ there should be a train I can take back home. _(begins walking in the same direction she had gone after work, kicking the air every now and then, keeping head down and pouts)_ what’s wrong me? _(sniffles, wipes nose with sleeve)_ fuck, I forgot this is my good cardigan… _(stops walking for a while, looks around for nearby store, heads inside drugstore)_

 **CLERK:** _(not paying attention, looking through magazine)_ welcome, welcome.

 **JENNY:** _(looks for nearby restroom, heads inside and goes inside a stall, leans against door and closes eyes, catches breath and tries to calm down thoughts, but ends up crying to herself for a while)_

 **YOONGI:** _(walks inside drugstore)_

 **CLERK:** _(still doesn’t care, flipping pages)_ hello, welcome inside.

 **YOONGI:** _(walks over)_ Is your pharmacist gone for the day?

 **CLERK:** _(looks up, blinks, looks around)_ sir, does it not look like I’m the only one here?

 **YOONGI:** fucking hell _(huffs)_ I’ll just go get some snacks then.

 **CLERK:** no one is stopping you _(gets back to reading)_

 **JENNY:** _(gets out of stall, grabs some paper to fix up face, sniffles, sigh, heads out of restroom and goes to look for a snack)_

 **YOONGI:** _(humming, grabs a bag of chip and looks for one more at the end of the aisle)_

 **JENNY:** _(enters the aisle from other end, looks at the donut stand and sniffles)_

 **YOONGI:** _(hears sound, looks left, spots Jenny wiping nose with one hand while opening glass door to get a donut using the other)_

 **JENNY:** _(licks lips, looks for bag to put donut in, walks away to another aisle)_

 **YOONGI:** _(eyes follow her, curious)_

 **JENNY:** _(wipes under left eye at the tear forming, grabs some sleeping medicine, heads to checkout, clerk paying still no attention, doesn’t know what to say to get her attention)_ um… _(coughs a bit)_

 **YOONGI:** _(gets in line behind Jenny to pay, looks up and down noticing she’s dressed up, catches himself looking so he shakes his head and looks at a magazine stand)_

 **CLERK:** _(rings up items)_ that’ll be $8.86, cash or credit?

 **JENNY:** _(shaky hands, hands over card)_

 **CLERK:** you cold or something? _(takes card and swipes it, returns card and receipt, packs up the two items in bag and hands that next)_ there you go, have a good night.

 **JENNY:** _(takes items and nods, while trying to put card back into purse, she turns around and bumps into Yoongi, but she doesn’t try to make contact and just says sorry 7 times while continuing to walk away)_

 **YOONGI:** _(watches her leave out the store, turns attention back to clerk, pays for items and heads out store, catches Jenny sitting at the bench at the end of the street, eating her donut, checks phone for time, bites lip and thinks for a while before slowly trying to walk over to her, but stops in his tracks once she picks up her phone to answer a call, pays attention to her end of the conversation)_

 **JENNY:** _(inhales deeply before exhaling, answers phone)_ Hi, mom… yeah, yeah, everything went well… he was um… something… yes, yes _(looks at donut)_ he was sweet, like a donut… you didn’t tell me he worked for you… I know, I know, but you should have told me… _(sniffles)_ huh?... oh no, I think I’m just getting sick… I don’t know if there will be a second date… okay, I’ll try to be hopeful… _(finished last piece of donut, speaking with mouthful)_ I gotta go, I’m brushing my teeth… _(hums an okay before hanging up)_

 **YOONGI:** _(covers smile with the back of his hand as he watches her eat and talk)_

 **JENNY:** _(lets out a long yawn, one that made her stretch, reaches into bag to take out sleeping medicine, opens package and drinks a shot, making her make a sour face at the taste, reads bottle to check if it’s okay to take more, takes 2 more, gets up and continues walking, throwing trash away after crossing a curb)_

 **YOONGI:** _(following behind her, keeping distance, bulging eyes, whispers to himself)_ you sleepy sour puss, you can’t drink that much sleeping medicine and just walk on the streets. _(keeps following her and keeping watch that she doesn’t pass out or a car comes crashing into her body if she doesn’t pay attention to signs)_

 **JENNY:** _(stops in her tracks, eyes shutting a bit and reopening, leans back and forth)_

 **YOONGI:** _(quickly catches up to her and catches her as she leans forward, curses under his breath)_ ah fuck, I knew it. Umm... _(turns her around, but she just falls into his chest, humming)_ helloooooo? Are you awake?

 **JENNY:** _(lightly begins to snore, mouth hanging open)_

 **YOONGI:** _(pouts)_ did you not get sleep last night? _(looks around to decide what to do, sighs)_ alright then. _(carefully takes her bag and puts it around his shoulder, then carefully carries her in his arms like a sleeping toddler, begins walking down the street, keeping watch at the area he is in)_ I think your house is this way? _(stops to ask someone walking by for help)_ excuse me, do know where the apartment buildings are after you get off the number 4 train?

 **OLD WOMAN:** _(looks at Yoongi and then Jenny and then back at Yoongi)_ You’re gonna have to first take the number 4 train then, darling. Then you’ll get to it quicker. Station is just a block away.

 **YOONGI:** _(groans)_ Do you think it will be far to walk instead?

 **OLD WOMAN:** _(chuckles)_ You’re in for quite the work out then, but yes it will be. _(smiles, turns and uses hands to make gestures)_ Just keep heading straight until you reach a closed pet store, make a left, walk past a car shop, make a right, and keep walking straight until you pass by the train station drop-off stop, and I guess you know where to go from there.

 **YOONGI:** _(heavy sigh)_ How bad can that be? Thanks for the help mam _(continues to keep walking)_

 **OLD WOMAN:** _(to herself)_ when was the last time Hector did something like that for me? _(continues going her way)_ he has a wheelchair, he can roll his ass with me in it too.

 **YOONGI:** _(walking and talking to himself)_ I’m such a good person for doing this, and she probably will have no idea that I helped her out hmph. _(looks down at her)_ her snores are like purrs… should I just leave her in front of that closed pet shop _(chuckles but then softens up, continues talking to her as if she could hear, speaking with exaggeration)_ you really shouldn’t have drank that before getting home. You’re lucky I was there to catch you before you fall; you could have injured your forehead and have god forbid fallen into a coma… _(glances down to see no reaction from the sleeping figure in his arms)_ Your nose and eyes are puffy too… why were you crying? This is the second time I’m seeing you like this, and I know it can’t be from our literature class, because you’re not the one who accidently made a incest comment about the book we’re reading…

 **JENNY:** _(stomach growling)_

 **YOONGI:** _(eyebrows raise)_ … was that your snoring or your stomach? Maybe that donut you ate was bad… gosh how much more do I have to walk? _(looks around)_ I think we’re almost there… you’re not heavy or anything just so you know… you can’t hear me… I’m talking to myself…

_[10PM, Apartment Building, Kitchen]_

**HOSEOK:** _(washing dishes)_ You know, someone should really ring Yoongi up to see where he is.

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(putting another plate for him to wash, cooing)_ aww, does someone miss his boyfriend?

 **HOSEOK:** I’m just being a good friend about his schedule, because he has class tomorrow. _(rolls eyes, finishes washing dishes)_

 **SEOKJIN:** _(crosses arms)_ I’m just upset that we skipped his turn for dinner. I was excited to have one of his meaty meals.

 **NAMJOON:** are we talking about his cooking or did you two have a REALLY close relationship as roommates last year _(giggles)_

 **SEOKJIN:** AT LEAST HE KNEW HOW TO KEEP HIS SPACE _(storms off to his room)_

 **HOSEOK:** _(confused)_ what was that about? _(realizes)_ are you taking his stuff this year too?!

 **TAEHYUNG:** that’s messed up bro, where is your respect man?

 **NAMJOON:** I WAS GOING TO GIVE IT BACK OKAY! You know what fine, this is between me and him, not you two, let me just talk to him. _(heads to room as well)_

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(walks in, setting a plate into the sink)_

 **HOSEOK:** are you kidding me right now! I JUST finished washing the dishes!

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(blank face, eyeing between dishes and Hoseok)_ You’re the one who made dinner didn’t you? It’s not my fault that you have to do dishes after as well.

 **HOSEOK:** fine. (smirks) I’m gonna make sure to eat six plates when it’s your turn to serve.

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(becomes Jungshook)_ wAIT WHAT?! I have to make dinner one day?!

 **TAEHYUNG:** Yup _(popping the P at the end of the word)_ You have Sunday, sadly. We go by age, so don’t fuck up a holy day.

 **JUNGKOOK:** well then fuck, I hope ya’ll love ramen because that’s all I know how to make.

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(whining to Hoseok, tugging on his sleeve)_ can we pleassse go out to eat that day?

 **HOSEOK:** hmm, I’ll have to ask the others tomorrow about it _(sparks up idea)_ but in the end, I think it’s only fair that if we DO go out to eat, that the person in charge of dinner should pay. _(leans over to whisper)_ I hope you saved enough money in your piggy bank boy, because I’m going to order a whole lot of meals.

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(offended)_ I honestly, truly, fucking hate this family. You all can rot in hell. _(dramatic walk away to room)_

 **TAEHYUNG:** what a drama queen. _(follows to room, is later pushed out by Jungkook with a blanket and pillow thrown at his face)_

 **JUNGKOOK:** YOU SLEEP ON THE COUCH THIS TIME!

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(mouth hanging open, looks to Hoseok)_

 **HOSEOK:** _(cutely smiles)_ you know… Jimin is asleep… and I need someone to help me-

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(banging on Jimin and Hoseok’s door)_ JIMIN WAKE UP THERE IS A FIRE IN THE HOUSE RUN BITCH RUN YOU GONNA DIE TAKE WHAT YOU CAN AND RUNNNN! DASI YOU BETTA FUCKING RUN RUN RUN!

 **JIMIN:** _(in shock, storming out of room with only a blanket)_ wHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE IS THE FIRE WHO STARTED IT?!

 **TAEHYUNG:** oh never mind, it was just a movie… _(walks into bedroom)_ Hoseok is sleeping on the couch tonight don’t worry about it.

 **JIMIN:** _(scrunched up face, mad mochi)_ I was just in a good sleep, why must you guys do this to me again this year! _(goes back into room)_

 **HOSEOK:** _(slouches on couch)_ screw ya’ll then, I’ll just play with my hair and hope I fall asleep on my own. _(after a hour of doing so, while watching tv, he failed, groans, grabs phone)_ It’s almost midnight, where is the little bugger?

_[11PM, Studio Apartment]_

**YOONGI:** _(gently places Jenny on the ground)_ alright, alright, let’s just sit there for a moment… as if you have a choice _(searches her purse for a key, picks her up again and unlocks the main entrance the best he can, continues to carry her inside, freezes)_ oh shit, shit, shit. What room number are you in? uh... _(thinks, looks at mailboxes for a name, finds hers)_ hmm… interesting last name… _(looks around)_ there’s no elevator?! No wonder you’re always tired. _(starts climbing stairs, stopping after every flight to catch his breath, finally reaches the floor he needs)_ room 135 where are you already?

 **JENNY:** _(scrunches face and squirms a bit, groans in sleep)_

 **YOONGI:** _(looks left and right, attention back to her, trying to comfort her, patting back)_ there, there… save your nightmares for later please. _(walks over to room 135, sets Jenny down again)_ okay… please just sit… and don’t fall while I open the door. _(gets key again and unlocks door, walks in to turn on lights, walks back out to carry her again, walks back in, closes door with feet, looks around the place)_ hmm… wow.

 **JENNY:** _(moves again in her sleep, clutching Yoongi’s shirt)_

 **YOONGI:** _(looks down at her)_ this kitty has claws… cute… _(searches for her room, finally finds it and enters, sets her down but has trouble unclutching her hand from her shirt)_ well… I kinda need this shirt, you know… so like… _(eyes her hand on her shirt)_ unclaw me…

 **JENNY:** _(unresponsive, obviously)_

 **YOONGI:** _(deeply sighs, feels phone vibrate in pocket, take it out and see’s caller ID)_ hello?... yes, I’m alive, clearly speaking to you idiot… I’m a bit… stuck right now… listen, I’ll be home soon okay sheesh calm down… no, fuck you, you’re not my mother… well, it’s not my problem you can’t sleep… _(looks down to see Jenny more aggravated in her sleep, softens his tone, carefully tries again to remove hand, speaks to Jenny)_ I really gotta go, please just, sleep well…. _(attention back to phone)_ fuck you, you’re the softie, die in your sleep. _(hangs up, realizes he’s still holding Jenny’s hand, sets it down, awkwardly pats it and tucks her in, gets up and sighs, heads out apartment and heads home)_

**September 14, Wednesday**

_[9AM, Literature II Class]_

**YOONGI:** _(tapping right foot and finger, chewing on bottom lip)_

 **HOSEOK:** _(comes inside with Namjoon, sits down, sipping on his coffee)_ you’re early?

 **NAMJOON:** _(sits down and turns around to join conversation)_ you even bought two coffees? Nice, finally I get-

 **YOONGI:** _(slaps hand)_ it’s not for you, dumbass.

 **HOSEOK:** _(sets elbow on table, leans face on hand)_ aww, is this about our fight last night babe? _(reaches for cup)_ I mean, I already have one but-

 **YOONGI:** _(slaps hand)_ It’s not for you either, and don’t test me with the nicknames today.

 **NAMJOON:** _(rolls eyes)_ is this because of last time? What, you just went and got yourself two coffees to cover for the ones Hoseok didn’t you?

 **YOONGI:** _(changes topic)_ What time is it?

 **NAMJOON:** _(points to Rolex on Yoongi’s hand)_ is that not an expensive watch that _(fake gasps)_ tells time?!

 **HOSEOK:** It’s 9:10 _(looks Yoongi up and down, notices his body language)_ are you sure there isn’t anything you wanna add onto our conversation from yesterday?

 **YOONGI:** _(turns to face him)_ the one where you interrupted my night or the one where I told you to shove a dick up your ass?

 **NAMJOON:** _(wild eyes, carefully turns around in his seat)_ no wonder him and Seokjin got along, they both have no filter, my god.

 **HOSEOK:** _(leans forward, speaks lighter so only they can hear each other)_ I’m serious, have I done something or? I can get you coffee every morning again, if it’s really that big of a deal.

 **YOONGI:** no, you haven’t done anything, but be your usual annoying self that I lowkey enjoy… or actually tolerate. It’s the first week, give me a break.

 **PROFESSOR:** _(walks in, starts setting up notes on board)_ Class should start any minute now, so once it’s time, I’ll hop right into our discussion about how to start your essay for the book.

 **HOSEOK:** _(leans back)_ whatever you say Yoongs.

 **YOONGI:** _(narrows face)_ what did I just say a moment ago about the nicknames?

 **HOSEOK:** oh come on, call me one back, it’s our THING.

 **YOONGI:** fine. _(sarcastically)_ The leftover dinner you gave me last night was great my not so hopeful angel that is secretly disguised as the devil from hell, because that chicken was LITERALLY dipped in some sauce sent from there. Where you TRYNG to kill me?!

 **HOSEOK:** see... that nickname is too long for me, don’t overdo it. _(opens notes)_

 **YOONGI:** _(notices everyone getting ready for class, looks to door)_ what time is it now?

 **HOSEOK:** 9:13, shh class about to start.

 **YOONGI:** _(looks away from door to the empty seat next to Namjoon, turns attention to the two coffees he got, takes a sip out of the one he got for himself, sighs)_

 _[_ _11AM, Art Classroom]_

 **JIMIN:** It’s been 15 minutes Tae, I don’t think she’s coming…

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(pouts)_ you don’t think my whale idea made her drop the class already?

 **TAN:** I would have.

 **JIMIN:** _(stern stare at Tan to cut it out)_

 **TAN:** _(laughs)_ would have NOT think to do such a thing! Never! Save the whales all the way! _(shakes two fists in the air)_

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(turns to Tan with puppy eyes)_ You really mean that?

 **TAN:** _(defeated by his expression)_ yes, I do. _(rubs back)_ She probably just overslept or something. Do you want to sit with Jimin today? I’ll be fine on my own at this table… We are just doing color charts...

 **TAEHYUNG:** no, I like being by you. _(smiles)_ You’re nice _(whispers so Jimin won’t hear but he still does)_ and Jimin is mean.

 **JIMIN:** when have I ever?!?! I literally let you sleep in my bed last night, after you kept constantly sleep walking into the door repeatedly. _(points)_ I saved you from a concussion Kim Taehyung.

 **TAN:** _(raises brows)_ again, this semester REALLY is going to be something.

_[12PM, Student Room]_

**JUNGKOOK:** _(looking around the room with both controllers in hand, waiting)_ where is he already?

 **YUGYEOM:** _(walks in with someone)_ oh there he is! _(waves at Jungkook and walks over)_

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(talking through his teeth while smiling hard and waving)_ who the fuck is that dude with him.

 **YUGYEOM:** suppp _(does quick bro handshake)_ hey, you said you wanted like a team for this right? Well I got you a extra member _(gestures to figure)_ this is Kunpimook Bhuwakul

 **JUNGKOOK:** Kun….?

 **BAMBAM:** _(to Yugyeom, punching his shoulder)_ what did I say about using my Thai name hmmm? _(back to Jungkook)_ please just call me BamBam.

 **JUNGKOOK: …** Do I even want to know how you got that nickname?

 **YUGYEOM:** _(snickers)_ anyways, sorry I didn’t mention bringing him, wanted it to be a surprise.

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(blinks)_ you sure did surprise me _(looks at the two controllers in his hands, hand them both to them)_ here, I already got PRETTY good at the game, so you two are up against each other to see what you got!

 **YUGYEOM:** oh, we know what we GOT _(turns to BamBam)_

 **BAMBAM:** _(turns to Yugyeom) we GOT plenty. Some would say… we GOT7._

 _(both turn in the same direction to s_ _tare into the camera like in The Office)_

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(turns to see what they are staring at)_ um, I don’t know what you mean or what you’re looking at with those blank stares… but I’m just gonna… start the game _(clears throat and sets game up)_

_[2PM, Outside of Studio Apartment]_

**YOONGI:** _(pacing back and forth, holding the leftover coffee from morning)_ she’s probably fine! I’m being silly! Yeah? She could have just easily overslept from the medicine from last night… or… _(stops in place, looks up at her floor)_ oh my god. Can you overdose off of sleeping medicine?! Fuck, would that make me a witness or accomplice?! Nooo, wait, she was clearly alive when I left her. _(looks at ground, thinking)_ but she was struggling in her sleep… fuccck, what if she went into the light and was holding onto me to save her?! _(runs hands through hair, starts pacing again)_ What do I do? What do I do? _(stop in place again, take out phone and calls someone, heads to sit in front of building, places phone on knee and puts on speaker)_

 **SEOKJIN:** _(annoyed)_ what do you want now? I told you, you have done all I’ve asked-

 **YOONGI:** _(cuts him off)_ I have some questions and you’re the only one I trust in our household for this sort of stuff…

 **SEOKJIN:** _(small pause before he talks)_ go on…

 **YOONGI:** well, firstly… _(looks at coffee)_ is it safe to drink coffee after being sat our for like 5 hours?

 **SEOKJIN:** did you really call me for this? _(sighs)_ I would say yes, because some people like cold coffee, it depends though. It would definitely match your soul that’s for sure… Cold and black.

 **YOONGI:** ha ha. Now… my next... more of a confession really-

 **SEOKJIN:** _(flustered)_ oh wow, I- I didn’t know you felt this way-

 **YOONGI:** What?! No, not you! I mean, there isn’t anyone- _(sigh)_ I killed a man.

 **SEOKJIN:** _(yelling)_ WHAT?!

 **YOOGNI:** erm… wo-man…

 **SEOKJIN:** AND YOU CALL ME?! AM I ON SPEAKER TOO?!

 **YOONGI:** I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO OKAY! YOU’RE THE OLDEST! SAY SOMETHING SMART AND WISE TO HELP ME!

 **SEOKJIN:** I RATHER HANG UP FUCK OFF! I AM NOT A PART OF THIS LA LA LA LA I CAN’T HEAR YOU LA LA LA MIN YOONGI I NEVER HEARD OF HIM OFFICER LA LA LA-

 **YOONGI:** FINE! SCREW YOU! _(hangs up, crosses arms over knees and sets head down, picks head back up and sets chin on top next)_ should I just go inside and check? _(rolls eyes, makes sarcastic comment to himself)_ okay great idea dumbass, how are you going to get in without a key? Oh! I know! Just ring on her doorbell and when she gets on intercom just say ‘hey! You hardly know me, but I’m the one who carried you home last night!’ … real smart idea…

 **JENNY:** _(rushes out of door, starts running down the street)_ FUCK, FUCK, FUCK

 **YOONGI:** _(stands up, watches her run away)_ oh thank god! _(lets out a sigh of relief, hand over chest)_ she lives… and curses… _(puts hands in pockets, looks around, checks time_ ) well… I should get home before Seokjin throws everything out my room and sets it on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**September 15, Thursday**

_[10AM, City Hall, Payment Center]_

**CLERK:** mam, it says in our system your bills were due two days ago.

 **JENNY:** _(clears throat, starts to ramble)_ I k-know… I was going to pay on time, but I forgot, which is not like me, because I’m always on schedule, and then the next day I slept in, which is never like me either, I must have taken so much medicine, and I even woke up in my bed, which is even weirder? I never sleep there? I don’t even remember getting home? and then I got to work late, and by the time I got home after that, I passed out and woke up this morning-

 **CLERK:** okay, okay, okay! _(shakes both hands to signal to stop)_ it’s fine honey. You’re always on time with your bills, I was just as surprised is all.

 **JENNY:** _(reddens from embarrassment)_ I’m sorry… _(shows check)_ Can I just pay and be on my way now please?

_[Apartment Building, 12PM, Kitchen]_

**YOONGI:** _(opens fridge to take out leftovers from last night, pouts)_ I’m still pressed you guys didn’t finish all of the dinner I made. I spent all day preparing and making it when I got home. _(starts eating, nods to Seokjin)_ Are you still mad about my prank call?

 **SEOKJIN:** _(staring down Yoongi the whole time)_ You could have at least CALLED ME BACK and told me you were giving me an improv acting scenario.

 **YOONGI:** nah, leaving you in panic puts me at ease. _(shoves another piece of food into mouth and smiles)_

 **SEOKJIN:** _(changes subject)_ any who, has Hoseok came by earlier? I found an old biology book he could borrow this semester, since he is still looking to buy one

 **YOONGI:** _(talking with mouth full of food)_ You better charge him like the bookstores do.

 **SEOKJIN:** _(rolls eyes)_ or, I can be the good friend I am and let him borrow it.

 **YOONGI:** _(gulps final piece)_ I would still go to the bookstore and see how much it’s worth, charge him twice the amount _(smirks)_

 **SEOKJIN:** hmm… _(thinks)_ how about, if I give YOU the book for your biology class, then YOU can do whatever YOU want with the book; including selling it to Hoseok, because technically it’s YOURS by then and I have no part in this arrangement… _(smiles)_ yes, that will do. Now my conscience will be leveled out.

 **YOONGI:** _(blank face)_ You want ME to go to a bookstore… _(points at himself)_ ME?

 **SEOKJIN:** You don’t HAVE to. I’m suggesting, since you’re the one who suddenly wants Hoseok to go broke. _(gets up and hands over textbook)_ so you taking it or what?

 **YOONGI:** _(grumbles, takes textbook)_ It better be worth at least $75.

_[1PM, Local Café]_

**JIMIN:** would you stop kicking me?

 **NAMJOON:** I can’t help it that I have long ass legs! _(shuffles in his seat)_ Why did you have to pick this table to sit at anyways? We know you’re small and all but-

 **JIMIN:** I AM NOT THAT SMALL, ENOUGH WITH THE BULLYING!

 **NAMJOON:** would you pipe it down before you make the whole café stare at us? You’re like a Chihuahua; small, but feisty. _(picks up menu)_ You think they sell americanos here?

 **JIMIN:** _(sarcastic)_ oooh, look at me! I’m Namjoon! I know perfect English so much that I only drink coffee that has to do with an English-speaking country!

 **NAMJOON:** _(blank face, blinks)_ do you still want my help or not?

 **JIMIN:** _(crosses arms and sets them on the table)_ yeah, yeah, Taehyung should have come to you instead of sending me. He just HAD TO snatch Tan from me. _(pouts)_ I CLEARLY got closer with her first.

 **NAMJOON:** _(confused)_ and this has to do with whales because…?

 **JIMIN:** She’s in our art group, along with this other girl named Jenny. Listen, I just need you to tell me what you know about whales and saving them and what not, like is there an organization specifically for this? Our professor told us we have to later present the propaganda we’re basically making to someone it would interest in.

 **NAMJOON:** _(oblivious to everything Jimin said)_ Hey, there is a Jenny in my Literature II class. She sits by me and has the best note taking skills. _(chuckles)_ Hoseok bought her coffee instead for Yoongi, which, if you know Yoongi, he hasn’t let it go since then. He bought himself TWO cups later-

 **JIMIN:** _(furious)_ enOUGH WITH YOUR COFFEE AND TANGENT TALKS! JUST HELP ME SAVE SOME FUCKING WHALES DAMN IT!

 **WAITRESS:** umm… is this a bad time to take orders?

 **JIMIN:** _(embarrassed red)_ I’ll just have a small espresso please…

 **NAMJOON:** I’m sorry about that, I forgot you can’t bring pets here. I’ll be sure not to bring my Chihuahua inside again.

 **JIMIN:** _(rubs face in annoyance)_

_[2PM, Computer Lab, Second Floor]_

**TAEHYUNG:** _(leaning over railing, bored)_ There is a lot of students here.

 **TAN:** _(turns around in seat)_ that’s lovely, maybe one of them can actually help me research.

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(pouts, joins in the seat next to her)_ You already took the computer, how am I supposed to look up anything?

 **TAN:** _(sarcastic)_ you know, there is this crazy new invention, where phones have internet service, and you can basically use it as a computer!

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(rolls eyes, takes out phone, giggles)_ Jimin is having a hard time getting help from our roommate. Did you see the group chat?

 **TAN:** no, I was a bit busy doing our assignment. _(groans)_ I thought this was supposed to be a usual art class credit, not an actual class where we have to look up shit!

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(not listening, texting)_ Hey, how do you add those cool imessage effects, where fireworks come out after my message all like _(proceeds to make firework sound effects)_ pew pew pew boom?

 **TAN:** _(sighs)_ hold down the send button.

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(does as told)_ ah, thanks! Now my message to Jimin can be snazzy.

 **TAN:** what did you even send him? _(turns back to computer)_

 **TAEHYUNG:** I told him to go fuck himself. _(leans forward to watch what she is doing)_ aww, look at that photo of that calf!

 **TAN:** Calf? _(confused)_ Why you calling a baby whale a baby cow?

 **TAEHYUNG:** because that’s what they’re called. When I went to Japan with my family once, we worked with the SSCS to stop whale hunting and I learned loads about marine conservation.

 **TAN:** _(pauses, turns to Taehyung)_ hold on, if you know so much about this, then why are we even here? Why even send Jimin out to get information about an organization, when you clearly know one and have experience in it to top it off!

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(mischievous smile)_ I sent Jimin, because I know how much my roommate gets on his nerves when asked for help _(shrugs)_ and I dunno, I thought you were nice to hang out with, since we had that great conversation in class last time, and I didn’t have anywhere better to be anyways…

 **TAN:** well damn, you could have just asked me to hang out, instead of having me do all this useless work _(logs off computer)_

 **TAEHYUNG:** yeah true, but I wanted to slightly pick on you as well _(giggles)_

 **TAN:** _(offended, fake gasp)_ you better fucking make it up to me with some food, because I’m starving. Is Jimin still at the café with your roommate? We can go meet up with them and get something.

 **TAEHYUNG:** knowing Namjoon, they probably didn’t even start the actual conversation due to his rambling about some random on going thought, but let’s go either way. The café they are at is really nice and have the best sandwiches.

_[5PM, Bookstore]_

**BENTLEY:** _(sat at the counter, looking through a magazine)_

 **JENNY:** _(walks inside store)_ You haven’t closed yet?

 **BENTLEY:** _(not taking eyes off magazine)_ I own this place. I will close it when I want.

 **JENNY:** okay… just saying… _(changes subject)_ is my check in yet? 2 weeks have passed yesterday…

 **BENTLEY:** it should be in my office somewhere. You’ll have to look through some cabinets.

 **JENNY:** shouldn’t you get it? You’re not even busy _(hears door open from behind her but doesn’t look, instead rolls eyes)_

 **BENTLEY:** _(looks up from magazine)_ welcome!

 **JENNY:** I guess I’ll just go get my check then _(walks off to the backroom, scoffs to herself)_ and leave you to your first customer in 4 months.

 **BENTLEY:** _(gets out of seat to attend to customer)_ are you looking for anything specific son?

 **YOONGI:** _(points to section)_ is this all the textbooks you have for science stuff?

 **BENTLEY:** afraid so, most people order their textbooks online, so we ship those orders through a different company. _(notices textbook in his hands)_ are you returning that?

 **YOONGI:** _(looks down at textbook)_ nah, I wanted to compare your prices to see how much you would buy or sell for it, but you don’t even have the book for me to do that

 **BENTLEY:** I can check for it on the computer up front, if you’d like.

 **YOONGI:** yeah sure _(follows to the front)_ best guess though, doesn’t this seem like a 75?

 **BENTLEY:** I don’t know much about school books boy _(searches through computer)_ Ah! _(turns screen around)_ this computer is saying it’s $54.

 **YOONGI:** _(shrugs)_ I was gonna charge my friend a hundred anyway.

 **BENTLEY:** so you don’t want to sell it? Why are you here then?

 **YOONGI:** I told you…. _(confused)_ I’m comparing prices, I said this a moment ago.

 **JENNY:** _(rushes from backroom to behind the counter, pushing Bentley out the way, crouches down and searches through drawers)_ excuse me, excuse me, I need the first aid kit!

 **BENTLEY:** _(looks down to see her sat on the floor)_ did you get a cut from that wonky drawer again? I should really get that fixed.

 **YOONGI:** _(looks around)_ um, I guess I’ll be heading out then. _(nods)_ Thanks for the-

 **JENNY:** _(stands up, keeping focus on her hand as she wraps bandage around it, not breaking focus as she walks back to the backroom, muttering incoherent things)_

 **BENTLEY:** Sorry about that. Now, are you sure you wouldn’t like to sell me the book? I can throw in a free coupon for a book of your choice.

 **YOONGI:** _(eyes following Jenny, shakes head to break focus once she gets out of sight)_ oh, um… no… thank you… um... _(turns head back to the direction she headed)_ shouldn’t you go see if she’s okay?

 **BENTLEY:** _(turns to see what he’s staring at)_ ah no, she’ll be fine. It’s just karma getting back at her for always being late.

 **YOONGI:** _(looks around, gets defensive)_ late to what? I’m probably your first customer in months. She isn’t missing a book frenzy rush hour. _(hears store door open, turns to see Jenny exit, proceeds to follow out store as well)_

 **BENTLEY:** _(shouts out)_ so no to the coupon deal?!

_(outside of Bookstore, Jenny is walking and trying to call the restaurant, Yoongi is hesitantly walking behind her, deciding how to approach her without sounding creepy)_

**JENNY:** _(relieved once a familiar voice picks up)_ oh thank god you picked up instead of Moe. Listen, I- um… sort of fucked up my hand… No, no, I’m fine, it’s just that I know the restaurant has regulations about these things, and I have no idea if I’ll be able to work or not with a bloody bandage…

 **YOONGI:** _(keeping his distance far enough to be able to talk to himself without her hearing)_ Restaurant? Didn’t that prissy hipster white dude say she works at the bookstore a moment ago? _(conflicted)_ What am I even doing following her? This is getting creepy, even for me… okay, um, play it cool. Yeah, I’m cool _(smirks)_ the coolest _(shakes head)_ no, but, ah! I can’t just go up to her out of nowhere. What would I even say? Oh wait, she did miss class. I can ask about that. Although, it is still strange to just come out of nowhere, and do I even bring up that I bought her coffee to help her stay awake? No, no, no, that’s even creepier, because if she asks why, then I’ll have to explain how I wasn’t being creepy and following her home and… _(sigh)_ I’m losing my cool points now, aren’t I? _(chuckles)_ I ask myself as if anyone would answer.

 **JENNY:** _(still on phone)_ thank you, sir… yes, yes I know… yes, it’s fine if David takes my seats… yes, I promise to call in once it heals… thank you again… okay… bye _(hangs up, whines)_ what am I to do about money for the next few weeks? _(looks at hand)_ why couldn’t I have been a part starfish? _(pokes bandage repeatedly)_ come on, heal like a starfish… oh my god, wait _(spreads fingers out, turns arm like a robot to get a better view)_ five fingers, five sides on a starfish. I’m BASICALLY part starfish.

 **YOONGI:** _(let’s out a small laugh, grins at that gesture)_ cute.

 **JENNY:** _(stops in her tracks when she hears him)_ what was that?

 **YOONGI:** _(panics and gets behind the nearest tree)_ fuck. That was close. _(peeks a bit to see her turn around looking for the voice she heard)_ okay, now I’ve completely lost it.

_[7PM, Apartment Building]_

**HOSEOK:** _(speaking while setting up table)_ so like, do you ever get out of the house or are all your auditions through a screen?

 **SEOKJIN:** _(offended)_ are you implying that I’m not getting gigs?

 **HOSEOK:** _(shrugs, lingers words)_ I mean…

 **NAMJOON:** _(walks through door)_ I’m telling you, the concept of a parallel universe being located in a blackhole is highly likely. Where else would the objects that get sucked up in it go then? Sure, scientists WANT you think that it gets crushed up inside and turned into nothing, but what TRULY is nothing? Are we nothing then?

 **JIMIN:** _(following entrance, tired, whining)_ I’m never asking for help from you again. _(sits down at table)_ please, whoever is next for dinner, put some sleeping potion in the food.

 **HOSEOK:** _(snickers)_ it’s Joon’s day.

 **NAMJOON:** don’t worry guys, I ordered some take out that should be on its way. There will be no fire evacuations this semester. _(sits down, takes out phone)_

 **JIMIN:** _(mutters)_ I wish someone would burn this place down with me in it.

 **SEOKJIN:** oh yeah, I forgot to ask you! _(pats Hoseok’s back)_ did Yoongi ever get to you about the biology textbook I gave him?

 **HOSEOK:** _(confused, laughs)_ Yoongi… with a textbook? No, I haven’t seen him all day.

 **NAMJOON:** Have you checked his room? He could be in there all day and you wouldn’t even know.

 **HOSEOK:** _(sits down)_ nope, I checked. I wanted to pick on him about tomorrow’s class. Plus, he still has to go help Bang this weekend like we promised.

 **SEOKJIN:** _(sits down)_ Also, I would have heard him come inside, but he hasn’t.

 **JIMIN:** _(looking at his phone, annoyed)_ I’m gonna kill Taehyung.

 **SEOKJIN:** oh yeah, how is that whale art thing going? _(snickers)_ hey guys, wanna hear a whale joke? It’s a real killer! _(windshield laugh)_

 **JIMIN:** _(covers smile)_ that was horrible.

 **HOSEOK:** I don’t get it?

 **NAMJOON:** _(explaining)_ real killer… killer whales.

 **SEOKJIN:** hey, hey, do you guys know what we would be perfect for? Circumcising a whale. You know why? Because in order to do that, you would need to send down four-skin divers _(windshield laugh intensifies, which eventually makes everyone laugh)_

 **NAMJOON:** _(scrunches face)_ that was just nasty, even for you Jin.

 **HOSEOK:** _(nudging Namjoon)_ ooooh, Jiiiiiiin! You’re already speaking so casual with him.

 **JIMIN:** what would be their pairing name anyways? JoonJin? JinJoon?

 **HOSEOK:** SeokJoon, because we all know Namjoon gonna be ‘seok-ing’ that-

 **NAMJOON:** _(covering ears)_ LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

 **SEOKJIN:** _(annoyed chuckle)_ okay, that was a good one, I’ll give you that.

 **YOONGI:** _(storms in, heads to the fridge, gets out water and takes a big chug)_ Hobi. Room. Now. _(walks to his bedroom without another word)_

 **JIMIN:** insert joke about Hoseok doing some ho-seok-ing next _(giggles)_

 **HOSEOK:** _(gets up, smacks the back of Jimin’s head)_ yah! Have some respect for your hyungs, ungrateful child. _(walks to Yoongi’s room)_

 **SEOKJIN:** what was that about though? _(looks between Namjoon and Jimin, confused)_ Is there something else I’m missing out on?

 **NAMJOON:** _(shrugs)_ beats me, you know how those two are.

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(walks through door)_ mi casa es tu casa mi amigo

 **YUGYEOM:** you sure it’s okay for me to join for dinner?

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(calls out)_ YO! I BROUGHT A FRIEND FOR DINNER WHO IS COOKING SO I KNOW WHO TO BLAME IF HE GET FOOD POISIONING?!

 **NAMJOON:** _(winces)_ Why you yelling? We are literally in front of you.

 **JIMIN:** _(snickers)_ probably trying to act like he owns the place.

 **SEOKJIN:** _(gets up and greets new guest)_ oh my god, hello! I’m Seokjin, the person who basically owns and runs this household. I practically raised Jungkook since he was a weeeee baby _(pets Jungkook)_ our little Kookie didn’t say he was bringing a fwiend?

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(shrugs off Seokjin)_ would you guys ever treat me like the adult I am?!

 **YUGYEOM:** _(giggles)_ nah, it’s cool dude. My roommates would be doing the same if you came over to my place.

 **JUNGKOOK:** please let me come with you. I will gladly help out with chores there than be stuck with my freefalling bunk buddy. _(looking around)_ speaking of, where is the annoying twat? I wonder if he would join my team, because at least he likes to play video games with me unlike SOME PEOPLE _(eyes the three roommates in front of him)_

 **JIMIN:** he is out with some girl from our art class _(chuckles)_ you must be jealous.

 **JUNGKOOK:** why would I be jealous of some girl I don’t know?! Pfft, fuck her.

 **YUGYEOM:** isn’t that a bit rude, considering you never met her dude?

 **JIMIN:** uh, I was talking about being jealous of Tae… not her… ya know… because he is out with a girl…

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(reddens)_ uh, yeah, that’s what I meant shut up and tell me what we eating fam.

 **NAMJOON:** I ordered food, so don’t worry loverboy, you will get your chicken soon. _(gestures Yugyeom to sit in Taehyung’s seat)_ you can take the seat next to Jimin um…

 **YUGYEOM:** oh sorry! _(sits down, introduces himself to everyone)_ I’m Yugyeom.

_(Meanwhile in Yoongi’s Room while this is all going down)_

**YOONGI:** _(shuts door after Hoseok enters)_ alright… well…

 **HOSEOK:** is this a booty call? _(raises brow)_ could of at least gave me a heads up so I could prepare my ass. Literally.

 **YOONGI:** _(nervous)_ n-no. it’s not that, idiot. _(gets back to his cool self)_ hand me your phone.

 **HOSEOK:** _(hesitant but gives in and hands him his phone)_ why do you need it?

 **YOONGI:** _(takes phone, scrolls through contacts)_ Fuck. I thought Namjoon gave you that girl’s number?

 **HOSEOK:** _(covers smile and laughter)_ you brought me all the way in here for Jenny’s number?! Why do you need it? Please tell me you’re not going to bombard the poor girl for cheats.

 **YOONGI:** shut up _(mutters to self)_ I wouldn’t do that to her. _(throws phone at Hoseok)_ Weren’t you going to invite her to your dance thing?

 **HOSEOK:** _(catches phone)_ I wanted to do it in person, but she wasn’t in class the other day. Seriously though, why you need her number?

 **YOONGI:** _(aggravated, huffs and takes a seat on bed, lays down)_ it’s a long story… I just needed it in case of emergency.

 **HOSEOK:** you are making zero sense. You barely said one word to her, so I really don’t-

 **YOONGI:** I accidently have been stalking her the past few days _(sits up)_ wait no- see! _(stands up now, pacing and rambling)_ I can’t even explain that without sounding like a creep! It’s not my fault she just happens to be where I am and she always looks so tired and like she needs help but who is going to help her?! She would have gotten into a coma if I hadn’t been there to catch her that one night and it’s not MY fault I had to carry her home and it’s not MY fault I know where she lives I was just keeping an eye on her because she was so tired and-

 **HOSEOK:** _(stops Yoongi by his shoulder)_ slow the fuck down my god, went into chopper mode like it’s one of your rap battles.

 **YOONGI:** _(drops head to hide face)_ How can I talk to her? Every time I get the chance I keep backing out because of the situations.

 **NAMJOON:** _(walks in, notices Yoongi staring at Hoseok’s crotch)_ jesus, you guys take forever to get down to busy huh?

 **HOSEOK:** _(let’s go of Yoongi)_ hey, I just remembered I need Jenny’s number from you.

 **NAMJOON:** oh okay _(takes phone out, hands it to him)_ make it quick and don’t be going through my messages! _(nods to Yoongi)_ take out is on it's way here if you wanna go get some.

 **YOONGI:** _(clears throat)_ yeah sure, whatever… _(walks past him to go join the others)_

 **NAMJOON:** _(looks back to make sure Yoongi is gone before asking Hoseok)_ so what did he need you for? Is it like what happened last year?

 **HOSEOK:** _(hands back phone)_ nah, he was just bugging me still about the coffee thing. Plus, if it was like last year’s incident then he would have wanted to confront all of us.

 **NAMJOON:** _(nods agreeing)_ I just hope he does come to us this time, now that we know, and not wait till he ends up in the hospital again.

 **HOSEOK:** _(pats Namjoon’s back)_ Hey now! Let’s not get emo before we stuff our faces with chicken.

_(both head out to join the others for dinner)_

**YOONGI:** _(asking Yugyeom)_ so like, if you’re both the same age… why does Jungkook still look like he’s 12?

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(whispers)_ I trusted you.

 **NAMJOON:** _(checks watch)_ why is delivery taking forever? They said it’d be here by- _(as if by cue, knock on door)_ oh yes! Please be the chicken, please be the chicken _(opens door)_ FUCK YES! CHICKEN!

 **DELIVERY MAN:** _(taken aback)_ uh. Hello. I’m assuming I’m at the right place then? _(hands over receipt)_ please sign at the bottom.

 **NAMJOON:** _(taking out wallet and taking receipt, signs and hands over cash)_ thank youuuuu! _(grabs box and closes door while yelling)_ ENJOY YOUR TIP!

 **JIMIN:** the fuck bro, that was rude to close the door like that on him.

 **NAMJOON:** Jimin, shut up before I take your chicken privileges away. Lord knows you need it to grow from 1 centimeter to 2. _(everyone giggles)_

 **JIMIN:** _(offended)_ FUCK YA’LL! _(takes out phone)_ should I ask Taehyung if he’s still coming, because if not, I deserve his servings as an apology for that comment- _(talks to himself)_ woops. I sent the message to our group chat instead… well Tan won’t mind, thankfully we haven’t gotten Jenny’s number yet, so she definitely won’t mind.

 **YOONGI:** _(after hearing Jenny’s name, he eyes Hoseok, who just shrugs in response confused as well)_

 **HOSEOK:** you know a Jenny too?

 **SEOKJIN:** _(rummaging through chicken with Namjoon)_ Can you guys like make a flow chart or something of what is going on with your classes? I don’t want to be out the loop god damn it!

 **JUNGKOOK:** I don’t know a Jenny either, so join the club dumbass.

 **NAMJOON:** Hoseok, Yoongi, and I all know a Jenny in our Literature II class, but maybe the name is just common? _(shrugs, placing chicken on everyone’s place)_ dinner is served, thank you, thank you, you’re welcome.

 **YUGYEOM:** _(while eating)_ hey, I know a Jenny now that I think about it.

 **SEOKJIN:** evEN NEW GUY IS IN THE LOOP WHAT THE FUCK! _(covers mouth after yelling)_ sorry, I’m usually not like this.

 **YOONGI:** yes, he is. Don’t listen to him.

 **JIMIN:** uh well, I don’t know about all this Jenny talk, but Taehyung just said he’s having dinner elsewhere, so pass me the chicken bitch. _(reaches for plate)_

 **NAMJOON:** _(rolls eyes at Jimin but then asks)_ you know, I just gave Hoseok the for number our Jenny, what small world would it be if you texted her and she was same Jenny as the one in your class?

 **JUNGKOOK:** and if it isn’t, you just got a girl’s number on a freebie. Congratulations. That is all you’re getting this year _(laughs)_

 **JIMIN:** that’s one more than you’ll ever get _(laughs)_ eh, what hurts to try? I actually do have to message her about the project plans…

 **NAMJOON:** _(hands over phone)_ knock yourself out.

 **YOONGI & HOSEOK: ** _(turn to each other with curiosity how this will unfold)_

 **JIMIN:** _(sends messages, moments later a response dings)_ oh wow, that was quick. _(reads message out loud)_ Jimin? How did you get my number?

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(gasps)_ oh damn, it is her then.

 **SEOKJIN:** _(rolls eyes)_ great. Everyone except for coconut and I

 **YUGYEOM:** _(confused but laughs)_ coconut?

 **JUNGKOOK:** THAT COMMENT IS SO OLD MY HAIR HAS EVOLVED SINCE YOU KNOW.

 **JIMIN:** Well. _(turns to Namjoon)_ Thank you, I guess? At least now I can include her in our group chat and catch her up on everything.

 **YOONGI:** _(rolls eyes, shoves chicken in his mouth)_

_[Studio Apartment, 8PM]_

**JENNY:** _(laying on couch, flipping through channels)_ hmmm, why is there never anything good these days? _(takes out phone to check emails)_ I should message the professor about the class I miss- _(gets new message from unknown number)_ huh? Jimin? _(responds, moments later gets respond back)_ oh wow… small world.

_[Art Group Chat]_

**JIMIN:** sorry for bothering your night!

 **JENNY:** it’s fine! I wasn’t doing much.

 **TAEHYUNG** : ohmygoddddd, heLLO FINALLY!

 **JENNY:** ???

 **TAEHYUNG:** it’s tae. other number in the chat is tan.

 **JENNY:** oh! Hi!

 **JIMIN** : fuck off tae, I’m still upset you left me alone with joon. _(rolling eyes emoji)_

 **TAEHYUNG** : tan says hi jenny!

 **TAEHYUNG** : we’re eating dinner

 **JIMIN** : don’t ignore me ugly.

 **TAEHYUNG** : hey, if you’re not busy you should stop by! Or we can come get you and go somewhere else to just hang out?

 **JENNY** : thx, but i can’t… I missed some classes and have to catch up.

 **JIMIN:** I’m still here guys…

 **JENNY** : sorry _(stressed emoji)_

 **JIMIN** : namjoon says hi btw, and hoseok says he got your number recently from him.

_(new message from unknown number)_

**JENNY:** I think I just got a message from him.

 **JIMIN:** lol we’re both texting you now

_[New Chat; Hoseok]_

**HOSEOK:** hey Jenny! It’s Hoseok!

 **JENNY:** hi :)

 **HOSEOK:** I wanted to ask you something, but you weren’t in class

 **JENNY:** oh. What is it?

 **HOSEOK:** I have this dance battle show this weekend. Wanna come?

 **JENNY:** oh, sure! I don’t have work for a while, so I’m free.

 **HOSEOK:** great! i’ll send the address later tomorrow.

_(setting down her phone, Jenny takes her finished dinner to the sink, washing it right away so she won’t forget later on. Checking the time, she grabs her phone and coat, turns off the tv, and head out for the night…. Moments later after walking around for a bit, her phone vibrates again, finding the nearest bench, she sits down and opens a new message)_

_[New Chat: Unknown]_

_**UNKNOWN:** Hi._

**JENNY:** hello?

 **UNKNOWN:** how are you?

 **JENNY:** fine…

 **JENNY:** but who is this? I don’t have this number saved…

 **UNKNOWN:** oh. right.

 **UNKNOWN:** this is going to sound weird, but I can’t tell you.

 **JENNY:** what if you’re texting the wrong number?

 **UNKNOWN:** this is Jenny, right?

_(being paranoid, she looks around to see if anyone is stalking her)_

**JENNY:** yes…

 **JENNY:** please tell me who this is.

 **UNKNOWN:** how’s your hand?

_(dropping her phone onto her lap, she gasps and holds her wounded hand, she remembers where she hurt her hand and laughs, picking up her phone she responds)_

**JENNY:** ha. ha. real funny Bentley

 **UNKNOWN:** who the fuck is Bentley?

 **JENNY:** ok please knock it off before I quit working for you.

 **UNKNOWN:** this isn’t Bentley.

 **JENNY:** suuuuuure it isn’t.

 **UNKNOWN:** is Bentley that middle aged hipster who works at the bookstore with you? please tell that cracker boss of yours to shower and be more respectful. You still haven’t answered about your hand? It’s not like he gave two shits to help you out about it.

 **JENNY:** if you’re not him, then why not tell me who you are?

 **UNKNOWN:** because you don’t know me…

 **JENNY:** but you know who I am? How did you even get my number?

 **UNKNOWN:** that really isn’t important.

 **UNKNOWN:** how is your hand though?

 **JENNY:** I suddenly can’t continue this conversation because of its broken state. Bye.

 **UNKNOWN:** cute.

 **UNKNOWN:** yet you already texted so much with your classmates.

 **JENNY:** how do you know who I was texting? are you following me too?

 **UNKNOWN:** oh! she types back!

 **JENNY:** if you care so much about my injured hand, then stop texting me so I can rest it.

 **UNKNOWN:** last I checked, you have another one capable of working.

 **UNKNOWN:** and you’re the one texting me back

 **UNKNOWN:** hello?

 **UNKNOWN:** …

 **UNKNOWN:** did you block me?

 **UNKNOWN:** heeeeeeeellooooooo

 **UNKNOWN:** how rude.

 **UNKNOWN:** wAIT

 **UNKNOWN:** I SEE YOU LEAVING ME ON READ! GET BACK HERE!

 **UNKNOWN:** please.

 **UNKNOWN:** pretty please.

 **UNKNOWN:** I’ll buy you coffee.

 **UNKNOWN:** I bought you one last time, but you weren’t at school.

 **JENNY:** Hoseok?

 **UNKNOWN:** -.- not what I wanted to hear but hi.

 **JENNY:** we have class together? why not just say that?

 **UNKNOWN:** i lowkey wanted to be an anonymous person you would just text

 **JENNY:** uh what?

 **UNKNOWN:** ya know like in the movies there is this mysterious person the main character aka you would text. I wanted to be the cool guy in the shadows

 **JENNY:** that makes zero sense lol

 **JENNY:** plus, don’t those people end up being killers?

 **UNKNOWN:** um no, I’m talking about those chick flick movies

 **JENNY:** ….

 **UNKNOWN:** what? I’m a guy with great movie tastes Jenny.

 **JENNY:** so you’re clearly not Hoseok, because I just talked to him earlier. Is this Namjoon?

 **UNKNOWN:** ew no stop.

 **UNKNOWN:** see you don’t even know who I am :/

 **JENNY:** are you that guy who sits behind me?

 **UNKNOWN:** ‘that guy’ _(rolling eyes emoji)_ but yeah. I’m caught now.

 **JENNY:** Yugyeom is it?

 **UNKNOWN:** WOOOOOOW! _(angry emoji)_

 **JENNY:** WHAT NOW?!

 **UNKNOWN:** THAT COCONUT 2.0 ISN’T ME

 **JENNY:** IM SORRY I DON’T KNOW PAY ATTENTION TO PEOPLE THAT MUCH

 **UNKNOWN:** well at least we have that in common haha

 **JENNY:** this would be easier if you just told me your name.

 **UNKNOWN:** I was going to tell you but now that I think of it _(thinking emoji)_ I’m gonna make you keep on guessing ;)

 **UNKNOWN:** anyways gtg! bye!

**September 16, Friday**

_[History Class, 7AM]_

**BAMBAM:** that dinner you brought home last night was so good, who cooked it again?

 **YUGYEOM:** _(looking around)_ I dunno, it was take out. Hey that girl who sits in front of us is Jenny right?

 **JENNY:** _(walks in, sits down and gets her notebook ready)_

 **BAMBAM:** _(leaning over, whispering)_ I think that’s her!

 **YUGYEOM:** you do know she can’t hear you right? She has headphones in. _(gets up and changes seats next to Jenny)_

 **BAMBAM:** what the fuck man?!

 **YUGYEOM:** _(clears throat, taps Jenny’s shoulder)_ excuse me?

 **JENNY:** _(startled, turns around and takes out headphones)_

 **YUGYEOM:** hi. _(shy)_ I’m yugyeom, I usually sit behind you.

 **JENNY:** _(lightly chuckles to herself)_ coconut 2.0

 **YUGYEOM:** hmm? Coconut? So you do know Jungkook?

 **JENNY:** who? _(confused)_ jungcook?

 **YUGYEOM:** no no, it’s Jungkook. You gotta say it with the accent.

 **JENNY:** either way, jung-who?

 **YUGYEOM:** _(nervous)_ ahh, forget about it. So um.. w-what were you listening to? _(points at headphones)_

 **JENNY:** oh, um. rihanna... cold case love.

 **YUGYEOM:** _(shy awkward)_ nice… love me some RiRi….

 **JENNY:** yeah, um... it’s my favorite song on the album since I relate to it a lot…

 **YUGYEOM:** would it be too soon to say I like chris brown? _(nervous laugh)_

 **BAMBAM:** _(to himself)_ this is torture to watch.

 **YUGYEOM:** so um, is it true that if the professor is 15 minutes late to class we can leave?

 **JENNY:** by default, yes. The class would technically be cancelled on his fault.

 **YUGYEOM:** how do you keep up with his lecture? I fall asleep minutes into his rambling. I have no idea what era we are studying right now.

 **JENNY:** _(laughs)_ we’ve been on the same slide since the first day of class. Oh wait- I wasn’t here Wednesday, you wouldn’t happen to have notes from that day?

 **YUGYEOM:** _(embarrassed, rubbing neck)_ ahh, no, sorry. I don’t ever take notes.

 **JENNY:** _(opens notebook to back page, writes down to do list to catch up on classes)_ it’s fine, I can just check the book. I think we’re still on chapter 12?

 **YUGYEOM:** wow, you’re organized. _(amazed)_ you wouldn’t happen to have a study group for this class already? I’ve always wanted to do one of those flashcard games to learn terms but no one ever takes me seriously.

 **JENNY:** oh. you can borrow mine if you ever need to _(starts searching bag)_

 **YUGYEOM:** _(stops her)_ n-no, like. do you want to like... study… together... alone... _(rambles)_ or in a group whatever you want no pressure it is all up to you I was just wondering sorry.

 **JENNY:** oh… _(blushing)_ I’d like that.

 **YUGYEOM:** _(sighs out of relief)_ I mean _(clears throat, tries to act cool)_ dope. I’ll give you my number. Is it okay if I write it in your notebook? _(sees that Jenny nods yes, writes down number under her to do list with ‘study date with Yugyeom’)_

_[9AM, Literature II Classroom]_

**NAMJOON:** no coffee today Yoongs?

 **YOONGI:** _(biting bottom lip, staring at entrance door, oblivious to Namjoon)_

 **HOSEOK:** don’t even bother with him today Joons. He’s out of it today, was up all night laughing in his room like an idiot after dinner. _(whispers)_ I think he’s plotting my murder.

 **JENNY:** you really didn’t have to walk me to class… _(stops at the entrance door before turning around to say thank you)_

 **YUGYEOM:** pfffft, it’s nothing _(tries to lean against wall but trips, Jenny catches him)_

 **JENNY:** _(giggles)_ are you okay?

 **YOONGI:** _(lightly smiles at the sound of laughter, leans a bit to look to see if Jenny is outside the classroom, sees her waving goodbye to some random guy walking off, slumps back in his seat annoyed)_

 **NAMJOON:** ahh! There she is! _(scoots in his seat so Jenny can pass by)_ we thought you dropped the class alr- what happened to your hand!

 **JENNY:** oh. um. It’s nothing really. I think it’ll heal within a week.

 **NAMJOON:** shouldn’t you go to a nurse or something? They can give you a proper bandage wrap and make it less um… bloody… yeah don’t turn around or Hoseok is gonna faint within one sight of that.

_(while they continue to have their own conversation, Hoseok talks with Yoongi)_

**HOSEOK:** sooooo _(eyeing between Yoongi and Jenny)_ when you gonna do it?

 **YOONGI:** _(picking at his nails, not looking up)_ do what?

 **HOSEOK:** duhh, ask her out?!

 **YOONGI:** _(bewilderment, turns to face Hoseok)_ w-wha- you- huh? I don’t- wha?

 **HOSEOK:** are you malfunctioning?

 **YOONGI:** fuck off, who said I wanted to ask her out? _(rolls eyes)_ you need to stop watching those chick flicks, they be putting all these weird plots in your head just because of what I said last night?

 **HOSEOK:** why else would you ask me for help for her number then? Hmm?

 **YOONGI:** BECAUSE... Just because, shut the fuck up already.

_(meanwhile with Jenny and Namjoon)_

**NAMJOON:** I heard Hobi told you about the dance battle? I’m bummed that I can’t go, but school is my main priority you know?

 **JENNY:** Hobi? _(giggles)_ That’s a cute nickname, and it’s only first week of school, you should come! Plus, I kinda don’t wanna go alone… I don’t think I’ll know anyone there.

 **NAMJOON:** are you asking me out on a date to a date that was originally with Hoseok?

 **JENNY:** _(reddens)_ n-no I meant- go as friends- I didn’t- he asked me out?

 **NAMJOON:** _(fights back smile)_ I’m only messing with you, don’t worry about it. It’s all just a friend thing anyways.

 **JENNY:** _(curious and confused)_ um, what would count as a date date?

 **NAMJOON:** like our study date next week, is clearly just for studying. But like, some guys, or girls I don’t know your flow, could ask you out to ‘studying’ but really want to not study… ya get me?

 **JENNY:** no, I don’t… 

 **PROFESSOR:** _(walks in)_ morning everybody, let’s get things started as soon as possible. I know with it being Friday how much you all want this class over with already.

_[11AM, Art Classroom]_

**TAEHYUNG:** what do you guy think? _(shows off draft drawing)_

 **JIMIN:** what the hell am I looking at? We are supposed to be saving whales not sperm count. _(goes back to drawing his draft)_

 **TAN:** what do you mean Ji- _(tilts head)_ woop. now I see it.

 **TAEHYUNG:** oh come on! It’s a great start! _(drops paper and crosses arms)_

 **JIMIN:** you literally drew that in 10 minutes. We have the whole class period you know?

 **TAN:** _(turning attention to Jenny)_ so you slept in last time? _(no response)_ oh. she has headphones in.

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(leans over desk to peek at drawing)_ she has a great start though.

 **JENNY:** _(flinches once she realizes how close Taehyung is, takes out headphones)_ you scared me oh my god.

 **TAN:** you know, you don’t have to draw a draft today. It must be a strain on your hand.

 **JENNY:** no, it’s fine _(smiles)_ I still gotta use my dominant hand regardless of its condition.

 **TAEHYUNG:** you should have gone out with us last night! It must have been a pain in the ass to cook with one hand. _(pouts)_

 **JENNY:** _(snorts)_ I can’t cook. I had take-out.

 **TAEHYUNG:** oh wow, so did my roommates, but SOMEONE _(darts eyes to Jimin)_ ate my leftovers.

 **JIMIN:** would you not drag me into this? I’m trying to draw. _(rolls eyes, mutters)_ you’re the one who went out for dinner not me.

 **TAN:** oh wait! Tae! Did you get all the information about the organizations when you got home? I forgot to bring that up before you went home.

 **TAEHYUNG:** ahhh _(rubs eyes)_ nope, sorry. I’ll get it by Monday since we’re clearly just drawing today. Actual art for once.

 **TAN:** _(stern point)_ you better have it by Monday. _(nudges Jenny)_ hey if you don’t have class after this, wanna go get lunch? Or breakfast? brunch? What time frame is it again?

 **JENNY:** normally, I’d say no because of work, but sure _(smiles)_ do you want to go to a campus restaurant or off campus?

 **TAN:** you can decide on it, I’m cool with wherever.

 **JIMIN:** wait, but you have class after this one? _(looks up from paper)_ remember when I walked you to that building?

 **TAN:** no, that class only has sessions on Monday and Wednesday. On Fridays I just have biochemistry and this class.

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(directs attention to Jmin)_ hey since they’re gonna go eat, you want to stop by the student center with me? Jungkook has that nerdy game team he wants me to join.

 **JIMIN:** not if Yugyeom is there _(shakes head)_ Jungkook is such a try-hard around him, but I guess that’s the point of TRYing to get friends. Plus, I hate video games.

 **JENNY:** _(glares up)_ y-yugyeom? You guys know him?

 **JIMIN:** oH MY GOD YEAH! _(remembers last night’s dinner)_ he mentioned he knew a Jenny. Oh wow, so you know basically everyone in our house besides Seokjin and Jungkook.

 **TAN:** well damn _(pouts)_ now I feel out of the loop.

 **JIMIN:** _(giggles)_ you sound like Seokjin.

 **TAN:** that’s lovely, Jimin. Whoever this Seokjin is, I am honored.

 **TAEHYUNG:** hey, how about you guys join me instead? It’ll be quick since I have class minutes later to catch up to, and there’s a dining area just a floor beneath.

 **TAN:** _(whinces)_ I’m with Jimin, I don’t like video games THAT much.

 **JENNY:** _(soft voice)_ I mean… I kinda have to ask Yugyeom about something… Are you sure he’ll be there?

 **JIMIN:** probably yeah, since he’s Jungkook’s new ‘best friend’ pfft. What are we then? _(look to Taehyung)_ we’re basically his side hoes now. Disrespectful.

 **TAEHYUNG:** well, I haven’t met him yet either, so all three of us... or no... TT unit will meet him for the first time.

 **TAN:** TT Unit… _(chuckles, shakes head)_ but yeah, I guess we can go for a while, as long as we get food right after. All these fish drawings are making me crave shellfish, _(scrunches face)_ and I hate seafood.

 **JIMIN:** great, you guys do that. Now _(shows drawing)_ be amazed. Hold your applause.

 **TAEHYUNG:** you basically just drew what I did on larger scale. _(annoyed)_ hypocrite.

 **JENNY:** why are the whales…. _(covers mouth)_

 **JIMIN:** what?... They’re hugging!

 **TAN:** Jimin. The whales are fucking.

_[2PM, Outside Apartment Building]_

**YOONGI:** _(arrive to the entrance as Seokjin leaves it)_ where you off to?

 **SEOKJIN:** callback! I’m going to a in person casting now. Wish me luck! _(leaves in a rush)_

 **YOONGI:** _(yells out)_ break a leg! Literally. _(walks into building and heads to their room, walks into living room and sets his empty water bottle on the table, proceeds to sit down and open laptop, opening previously saved music files and stares blankly at the screen) …_ hmmm, fuck. I got nothing again … _(sigh, takes out phone, scrolls through contacts, smiles at the contacted that is saved as ‘starfish’)_

 **SEOKJIN:** _(breaks through the door, rushing)_ crap crap crap, please tell me you’ve seen my script- oh there it is! _(gets script off kitchen counter, notices Yoongi)_ why you smiling like that? I swear to god- you know what. I don’t care. I’m late. fill me in later _(exits)_

 **YOONGI:** _(recomposes himself, clears throat, but still turns into a ball of mush after he opens chat)_

_[Starfish Chat]_

**YOONGI:** are you in class?

 **STARFISH:** wouldn’t you already know the answer?

 **YOONGI:** I’m not that creepy…

 **STARFISH:** really? And what was that about last night then?

 **YOONGI:** I said what I said.

 **STARFISH:** you left me in a blank and then texted me again out of nowhere! How did you even know I was up at 3am?

 **YOONGI:** because I was up at 3am.

 **STARFISH:** great explanation.

 **YOONGI:** you know you can stop texting me if you wanted?

 **STARFISH:** and leave my anxiety to take over because I’ll be panicking who is watching my every move?!? NO. I will find out who you are.

 **YOONGI:** I kinda don’t want you to now.

 **STARFISH:** I kinda wish you didn’t know who I was like everyone else.

 **YOONGI:** what is that supposed to mean? You seem to have quite the friends.

 **STARFISH:** school acquaintances don’t count as friends…

 **YOONGI:** and David? Marie?

 **STARFISH:** GREAT! so now my only friends are old people. they are like the grandparents I never had that’s weird.

 **YOONGI:** if it makes you feel any better, my roommates always call me a grandpa.

 **STARFISH:** are you implying I befriend you?

 **YOONGI:** haven’t we already gotten there?

 **STARFISH:** easy gramps. I hardly know you. I nEED yOUR NAME!!!!

 **YOONGI:** shhhh, don’t yell. My hearing aids are wearing out.

 **STARFISH:** don’t YOU have class?

 **YOONGI:** don’t YOU have a date with some ugly broad.

 **STARFISH:** OKAY HONESTLY STOP THAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!

 **YOONGI:** so he is ugly. Noted.

 **STARFISH:** STOP! HE ISN’T… that literally happened hours ago… aRE YOU HIS FRIEND BAMBAM?

 **YOONGI:** what kind of name is bambam? What is this? Meet the Flintstones???

 **STARFISH:** anyways why do you care if I do go out with him?

 **YOONGI:** i don’t even know who you’re going out with… spare me the details, I only know what the back of his head looks like. but I can conclude he ugly.

 **STARFISH:** you’re so rude.

 **YOONGI:** no. I’m honest. You don’t even know me.

 **STARFISH:** no shit. You won’t allow me to know your first name dumbass.

 **YOONGI:** mmmm for now.

 **STARFISH:** so you WILL let me know?

 **STARFISH:** hellooooooo.

 **STARFISH:** didn’t you mention last night how your roommate likes jokes?

 **STARFISH:** I got one.

 **STARFISH:** what did the devil say after someone left him on ‘K’ ?

 **STARFISH:** k… hell-o N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z !

 **YOONGI:** I leave to pee and this is how you repay me.

 **YOONGI:** that joke was so …… you’re lucky you’re cute so you can get away with stuff like this.

 **STARFISH:** you must be blind too then gramps.

 **YOONGI:** don’t you start calling me that too.

 **YOONGI:** and you are cute. Live with it. I’m always right.

 **STARFISH:** not if you were to saw me right now. I look like a school bus just hit me.

 **YOONGI:** shut up. you could literally kill someone and eat their intestines in front of me and I would still call you cute.

 **STARFISH:** …..

 **YOONGI:** okay im not good with words….

 **STARFISH:** you think lol

 **YOONGI:** not to sound creepy, but you have a cute laugh too.

 **YOONGI:** im just upset you laughed today because of that ugly broad.

 **STARFISH:** stoppppp. He fell, don’t be rude again.

 **YOONGI:** LMAAAAAOO HE FELL AND YOUUU LAUGHED?! AND IM RUDE?!

 **STARFISH:** DON’T BLAME ME I LAUGH WHEN IM NERVOUS HE LITERALLY COULD HAVE CRUSHED ME TODAY!

 **YOONGI:** not if I was there.

 **STARFISH:** really? Seems like you were if you heard us…

 **YOONGI:** yeah but… I couldn’t give away my identify yet could i?

 **STARFISH:** I saved your name as Gramps just now. Hehehehe

 **YOONGI:** I have yours as starfish.

 **STARFISH:** uhhh why?

 **YOONGI:** I dunno, just came to me…

 **YOONGI:** I gtg again, have fun with ugly.

 **STARFISH:** we aren’t dating omg.

 **YOONGI:** good. Cute and ugly don’t mix well.

 **STARFISH:** neither does cute and rude.

 **YOONGI:** are YOU now implying we date? Wow we barely got to the friend level, this is major.

 **YOONGI:** wait am I cute or rude????

 **STARFISH:** BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

**September 17, Saturday**

_[12PM, CAT CAFÉ]_

 

 **YUGYEOM:** _(sipping on tea, playing with nearby cat)_ hello there little one. You want to be my wingman? You wanna meet the cutie that’s coming over?

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(sits down opposite of booth)_ I have arrived

 **YUGYEOM:** not what I meant.

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(rolls eyes, laughing)_ shut up, people say I’m as cute as a bunny.

 **YUGYEOM:** yeah, one with rabies _(snickers)_

 **JUNGKOOK:** whatever, you’re lucky I only came here for Taehyung. I had better things I could be doing.

 **YUGYEOM:** _(sets tea down, places cat in lap and continues to pet)_ aww, see, now THAT is cute. You put aside your silly little games for your boyfriend.

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(flabbergasted)_ he is NOT my boyfriend, oh my god! Fuck off, you’re one to talk when you have BamBam. Now come to think of it. Is that how he got his name? From all the fucking you two do?

 **YUGYEOM:** _(covers cat’s ears)_ watch your language around whiskers!  


_(Taehyung and Jenny enter the café, Taehyung holding the door for her)_

**JENNY:** thank youuuuuu _(skips in)_

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(giggles)_ someone is oddly jittery today huh?

 **JENNY:** I know, right? _(stunned at herself)_ I should break a limb more often. I got to rest well last night for once.

 **TAEHYUNG:** oh hey, there they are _(points at table)_ I can spot Jungkook anywhere with those bulging eyes.

 **JENNY:** _(turns around to look)_ ohmygod…

 **TAEHYUNG:** same, what has him so shook this time?

 **JENNY:** n-no, it’s not that… _(walks over behind Taehyung)_

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(glances over)_ ah! There he- oh wow.

 **YUGYEOM:** hmm? _(turns around)_ oh, she is wow indeed.

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(sits by Jungkook, places arm around shoulder)_ yo yo, did you miss me?

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(gives Yugyeom the ‘don’t you dare say it’ look)_

 **JENNY:** _(waves shyly at Yugyeom and Jungkook)_

 **YUGYEOM:** _(scoots over)_ oh sorry, I have my hands full, my bad.

 **JENNY:** _(sees cat sleeping in his arms)_ aww, what a cutie.

 **TAEHYUNG:** oh wait, you guys haven’t met yet _(gestures between Jungkook and Jenny)_ so much for meeting up yesterday.

 **JUNGKOOK:** we kinda… already met _(chuckles)_ and I was signing up for early tutoring, be proud.

 **YUGYEOM:** I thought yesterday you said you didn’t know him? _(sets cat in a nearby basket)_

 **JENNY:** I mean- I don’t… we… I know him, but I didn’t know his name, but I do know his name but not his face… umm. I mean…

 **JUNGKOOK:** fresh start then. Hi, I’m Jungkook _(nods)_

 **JENNY:** _(nods)_ I’m Jenny.

 **TAEHYUNG:** and I’m hungry, why didn’t you guys get us drinks too? _(pouts, but takes Jungkook’s and starts sipping)_

 **YUGYEOM:** _(looks at his tea)_ umm, do you … _(takes lid off, and hands to Jenny)_ here, you can have mine. It’s Lemon Strawberry.

 **JENNY:** oh, no thank you. I prefer coffee… tea for me is usually good before bed.

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(chokes on tea)_

 **JUNGKOOK:** get your head out the gutter dude.

 **TAEHYUNG:** actually, there is a cat under this table clawing my leg _(looks down, turns attention back)_ how about YOU get your head out the gutter? No one was thinking what you were thinking I was thinking.

 **JUNGKOOK:** what the fuck did you even say just now?

 **JENNY:** _(whispers)_ they’re bunk buddies, right?

 **YUGYEOM:** _(whispers back)_ from what I’ve learned. Yes. But Jungkook clearly will cave into him before the semester ends. I mean, look at them. Dumb and Dumber.

 **JENNY:** _(giggles, feels a cat move to her lap)_ oh. someone wants cuddles.

 **YUGYEOM:** I can’t believe a cat got to you before me _(pouts)_

 **JENNY:** _(clueless)_ hmm? What you mean?

 **YUGYEOM:** ahh, nothing _(blushes)_ should we leave these two or wait for them to go?

 **JENNY:** _(looks over, sees Jungkook scrolling through his phone and complaining to Taehyung, who meanwhile was playing with Jungkook’s hair)_ yeah they seem… occupied.

 

_(Yugyeom and Jenny slowly get out their seats and bounce)_

**TAEHYUNG:** _(moments later)_ you think Jungkook would look good with- _(looks around)_ where they go????

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(looks up from phone)_ oh shit. They ditched us??

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(slaps Jungkook’s shoulder)_ See! All your video game talk made them bored!

 **JUNGKOOK:** I AM TRYING MY BEST TO MAKE A REVOLUTIONARY TEAM TAE, LEAVE ME ALONE.

 

_[3PM, The Basement]_

**BANG:** Yoongi. _(annoyed)_ Did I bring you here to lay on that couch and stare at your screen all day, or are you going to help move stuff around huh?

 **YOONGI:** I was brought here against my will. _(mutters)_ damn Seokjin is gonna get his ass beat for lying to me.

 **BANG:** You leave that boy alone. At least he is being productive and trying to work, while you just mope and freeload my lounge pfft. _(throws magazine at Yoongi)_ if you’re going to just lay there, help out by picking some new interior.

 **YOONGI:** _(groans)_ why the change anyways? I like how the place looks already. It’s got character.

 **BANG:** it’s a dark room with no soul or light.

 **YOONGI:** and the problem there is….?

 **BANG:** _(rolls eyes)_ it’s outdated.

 **YOONGI:** who cares? Most of the time, we have the lights out and only focus on the stage. I doubt people care what the place looks like. They only come for the show.

 **BANG:** well, we are trying to rebrand and open up a more flow here. When we aren’t doing weekend shows, we can use this place during weekdays as a nice hangout area.

 **YOONGI:** _(confused)_ since when did you decide to be open 24/7??? The weekend openings were fine, heck you had Mondays through Friday off to chill. Why change that?

 **BANG:** _(looks around, shuffles to sit by Yoongi)_ okay keep your voice down, because I want this to be a surprise to everyone tonight.

 **YOONGI:** ohmygod you’re gay, is that it?! Is this a coming out party-

 **BANG:** _(covers Yoongi’s mouth)_ no, stupid! I have a wife! Not everyone you meet has gay tendencies. I’m perfectly happy with her and love her dearly.

 **YOONGI:** okay… so why the whole extra… _(motions hands to their situation)_

 **BANG:** _(glowing with a smile)_ we’re having a baby... well… twins. _(rubs forehead)_ still have to get used to saying that…. But with little ones on the way, especially since it’s two and not one, we need more help than ever with the business to pick up. I’m hoping by next year, this place will be flowing well with the changes, and earning more profit than ever.

 **YOONGI:** oh... wow… c-congrats? I don’t really know what to say? _(realizes something)_ hold on, as great as this is, and I’m happy for you both, how are you going to run this place while still being there for them? You can’t work every day here-

 **BANG:** we aren’t there yet, but I am hoping to pass over the owner role once the babies come. These next few months will be a trial run. If I don’t find someone to step in, or at least have a feel like the change is working, then I’ll have to sell the place.

 **YOONGI:** _(so much bewilderment that he stands up)_ YOU CAN’T DO THAT! This place is like… a second home for us, where else are we underground artists supposed to go to for trying new material or to just let loose one weekend and have fun on stage??

 **BANG:** _(stands up)_ Relax. Relax. _(places both hands on Yoongi’s shoulders)_ as long as we are successful in upscaling this place, we won’t have to worry about the worst case. _(pat’s his shoulders)_ now find something in those catalogs that don’t give off funeral vibes

 

_[5PM, Casting Offices]_

 

 **SEOKJIN:** _(lounging in waiting room, nudges nearby person)_ Hi there, this your first time?

 **PERSON:** not really _(shrugs)_ but this casting director is so prestigious and harsh, I would be SHOCKED if I got the role.

 **SEOKJIN:** _(suddenly nervous)_ I’ve only ever done online casting, which is great cause most times I could book commercials in my underwear and the director wouldn’t even know.

 **PERSON:** _(thrown off)_ oh... well... that’s great…

 **SEOKJIN:** Have you auditioned for any other show before?

 **PERSON:** Actually, I was in an episode of Law and Order… though, playing a person who gets stabbed the first few seconds isn’t something to brag about _(lightly laughs)_

 **SEOKJIN:** _(amused)_ wow! That’s amazing regardless! Better than getting booked for toothpaste.

 **PERSON:** _(laughs)_ okay, you win. But at least you have your nice, clean looks for that, while I was drenched in blood.

 **INTERN:** _(enters)_ Kim Seokjin?

 **SEOKJIN:** oh! that’s me _(turns to the stranger)_ wish me luck!

 **PERSON:** not if it’s the role I want _(laughs)_ but good luck man

 

_(Jenny enters the lobby with Yugyeom)_

 

 **JENNY:** You can have a seat here, I’ll be back quick. _(heads up to counter)_

 **YUGYEOM:** _(sits down, picks up a magazine to look at)_

 **JENNY:** hey Erica- _(stunned)_ w-what are you doing up front?

 **IAN:** oh god _(rolls eyes)_ if this about our date-

 **JENNY:** I’m here to see my mother.

 **IAN:** she’s in a meeting.

 **JENNY:** well, get her out of it.

 **IAN:** _(laughs)_ I can’t do that.

 **JENNY:** Erica does it all the time for me, so yes you can.

 **IAN:** well maybe that’s why she got fired, hmm?

 **JENNY:** _(feels small)_ it’s urgent.

 **IAN:** It. Can. Wait.

 **JENNY:** _(fights back tears, walks away, tells Yugyeom she is heading to the restroom)_

 

_[CHAT W/ GRAMPS]_

**JENNY:** would you happen to know how to murder someone without causing a scene?

 **GRAMPS:** did yugly do something?!?

 **JENNY:** no, forget it.

 **GRAMPS:** hey.

 **GRAMPS:** HEYYYYY

 **GRAMPS:** I know you’re reading these.

 **GRAMPS:** you’re going to get me in trouble with all these texting sessions.

 **JENNY:** what a nice way to make me feel better?

 **GRAMPS:** no, but I got you to respond :D

 **JENNY:** did you just… use an emoticon LOL

 **GRAMPS:** shut up.

 **GRAMPS:** that better have cheered you up though.

 **JENNY:** strangely, yes. Thank you. :)

 **GRAMPS:** good. now go back to yugly *rolling eyes emoji*

 **JENNY:** I still can’t believe how many mutual people we know and I still don’t know who you are :(

 **GRAMPS:** hEY. No sad faces.

 **JENNY:** just tell me who you are :(

 **GRAMPS:** you’re going to hobi’s dance battle right?

 **JENNY:** yes?

 **GRAMPS:** … then… I’ll meet you there.

 **JENNY:** I swear to god if you turn out to be a creepy janitor and murder me >:(

 **GRAMPS:** hahhahah what will you be able to do then if you’re already dead?

 **JENNY:** fine fineeeee, see you there then :D

 

_(Yugyeom knocks on door, asking if Jenny is alright, Jenny puts her phone away and fixes up herself before exiting, however, bumps into him in the process, closing the space between them and clutching onto him)_

**YUGYEOM:** _(startled)_ oh! are you okay? You were in there for a while…

 **JENNY:** _(blinks)_ oh wow, you scared me.

 **YUGYEOM:** _(clears throat)_ I- I think I saw your mom heading out? The woman looked-

 **JENNY:** oh! _(let’s go of him and runs to front desk)_ did my mom come out by any chance?!

 **IAN:** _(annoyed)_ there is no ‘my mom’ that works here.

 **SEOKJIN:** excuse me _(walks up to counter)_ do I have to leave my application here or have my agent email the rest? _(notices Jenny)_ oh, sorry miss! Did I cut in line?

 **JENNY:** _(sighs)_ no, you’re good. _(walks out the building)_

 **YUGYEOM:** _(follows after her but stops for a second)_ Seokjin?

 **SEOKJIN:** _(turns around)_ jungkookie’s friend! What are you doing here?

 **YUGYEOM:** _(looks out window to see Jenny sit on bench talking on the phone)_ I came with Jenny to meet with her mom. Apparently, she had something to pick up from her.

 **SEOKJIN:** _(walks over by Yugyeom to see)_ wait, that’s her? The girl you all have been linked with that I haven’t yet!?! Oooooh! I’m finally included! _(claps hand)_ yaah, Jungkook is gonna be jealous.

 **YUGYEOM:** we kinda already met up with him and Taehyung a few hours ago…

 **SEOKJIN:** _(gasping)_ I’m LAST to KNOW again?! _(crossing arms, shaking head)_ wait who’s her mom?

_(cut to Jenny on the bench)_

**JENNY:** mom. I told you already. I was in the building on time, I promise! _(picking nails with free hand)_ that Ian wouldn’t call you out your meeting…. Erica use to call you out all the time!... yes but-… you would only take a sec-… I know your job important bu-… okay… I promise to wait. bye _(hangs up, drops head down)_

 **YUGYEOM:** hey… _(walks over and rubs back while sitting down next to her)_ is everything okay?

 **JENNY:** no. _(sigh)_ I’m sorry for ruining our date, I thought I would be quick-

 **YUGYEOM:** you… thought this was a date?

 **JENNY:** _(inhales tears to compose herself to face him, looks up)_ I- I thought since you gave me your number… and we left alone after the café… s-sorry I- just- _(gets up)_

 **YUGYEOM:** _(grabs her wrist to stop, gets up to face her)_ no, it’s just that… I was hoping to ask you to a proper date later on _(blushes)_

 **JENNY:** _(stunned and confused)_ you like me? Enough to date?

 **YUGYEOM:** why wouldn’t I? _(shyly)_ you’re cute. _(clears throat)_ do you still need to wait for your mom? Can I help in any way?

 **JENNY:** um.. _(frozen for a moment after hearing the confession)_ yeah, she said she’s coming back to hand me my stuff.

 **YUGYEOM:** is it too intrusive to ask what stuff?

 **JENNY:** well um.. I sort of…

 **SEOKJIN:** _(walks out of building)_ Yugyeom! What a surprise here!

 **YUGYEOM:** _(closes eyes and bites his bottom lip)_ great timing.

 **SEOKJIN:** oh- hello there _(waves at Jenny)_ you were the miss at the counter? You know each other? Wow! _(slaps Yugyeom’s back)_ leave it to this guy to always be around pretty girls!

 **YUGYEOM:** _(glares at him)_

 **SEOKJIN:** _(realizes what he just said)_ I mean! He’s a nice guy yes, but totally not a player! Very loyal. Granted i’ve only know him for like what, a day now?

 **JENNY:** _(ignoring the comments as she notices her mother heading their way)_ um, nice to meet you but I have to go see my mother quickly, excuse me _(walks around them towards her)_

 **YUGYEOM & SEOKJIN: ** _(turn around to see her go)_

 **SEOKJIN:** _(covers his mouth with both hands, gasps)_ h-her m-mo-mom i-is

 **YUGYEOM:** _(slaps Seokjin’s back)_ are you breaking?

 **SEOKJIN:** _(whispers)_ do you not know who she is!

 **YUGYEOM:** _(confused)_ her… mom?

 **SEOKJIN:** That’s Madame Davenport, the most important name in show business today if you want to get any chance at a Hollywood blockbuster. I was just in for an audition for one of her films.

 **YUGYEOM:** ohh, so this is a casting building?

 **SEOKJIN:** amongst other things yes, but holy shit! _(turns around)_ I shouldn’t let her catch my face, it would be so awkward if she knew me before looking over my audition tape… or… maybe I should turn back around, my face can be engraved into her mind so when she does look-

 **YUGYEOM:** she’s giving Jenny like 7 different pill bottles… _(uneasy)_ you don’t think she’s seriously ill? Like worse than a cold?

 **SEOKJIN:** not really my place to ask or say, I barely met the girl. Didn’t one of you in the loop guys know something?

 **JENNY:** _(nods to her mother and then turns around to walk back to the two)_

 **YUGYEOM:** Jenny is coming back _(pats Seokjin)_ act natural.

 **SEOKJIN:** _(breaths)_ how can I when her mother is literally a god to me.

 **JENNY:** sorry about that, but everything is all settled to go. _(lightly smiles)_ is almost 6 or 7?

 **YUGYEOM:** _(checks time)_ it’s almost 6. Why?

 **JENNY:** I promised a friend to go to his dance battle.

 **SEOKJIN:** yah! That was today!?!

 **JENNY:** y-you know Hoseok?

 **SEOKJIN:** sorry, I didn’t introduce myself properly. I’m Seokjin. _(handshakes)_ my roomates all know you. Yugyeom was just telling me about how you met up with Jungkook and your partner Taehyung. And of course, you already know your other partner Jimin. Hoseok, Namjoon, and Yoongi are in your literature class as well, right? I really can’t keep up anymore.

 **JENNY:** _(as if a light bulb went off)_ um, is everyone going to go to the event? I already talked Namjoon into going _(giggles)_

 **SEOKJIN:** I think so, aside from Yoongi. He said he might be held up helping with some renovation stuff for someone.

 **JENNY:** _(light bulb dies out)_ oh, so it isn’t him then…

 **YUGYEOM:** _(overhears)_ isn’t him what?

 **JENNY:** _(shakes head)_ nothing, I mixed him up with someone. Have you been invited to the battle? Or is it wrong of me to bring you as my plus one?

 **SEOKJIN:** he’s practically part of this new friend group with Jungkook, I don’t see why not!

 

_[7PM, The Basement]_

 

 **BANG:** alright, I think you’re free to go son. _(pats Yoongi’s back)_ and calm down with the texting already. She isn’t going to go anywhere from you. _(chuckles)_

 **YOONGI:** _(narrows eyes)_ how would you know who I’m texting?

 **BANG:** I’m a married man, and soon to be father with growing instincts, I just know. _(nods and crosses arms, intrigued)_ what’s her name?

 **YOONGI:** _(scoffs)_ you’re acting like I have feelings for her or something.

 **BANG:** I didn’t say anything like that. _(holds back smile)_

 **YOONGI:** _(reddens)_ I gotta go Bang, I’m not about to miss Hobi’s battle and have him breathe down my neck for missing it.

 **BANG:** mmhmm, when was the last time you really cared about things like that, huh? _(smirks)_ she’s going to be there. Isn’t she?

 **YOONGI:** _(groans)_ UGHHH GOODBYE BANG! _(exits building, opening text messages while walking to his destination)_

_[Starfish Chat]_

**YOONGI:** I’m on my way to the event :)

 **STARFISH:** same here… are you sure you aren’t behind me right now?

 **YOONGI:** if you’re with yugly then no.

 **STARFISH:** leave him alone!!! You just got to get to know him! I can introduce you guys tonight!

 **YOONGI:** the fuck he going there for??? *angry emoji*

 **STARFISH:** he’s my plus one. BE NICE.

 **YOONGI:** I thought you would be mine :’(

 **STARFISH:** how would that be possible if I don’t know how you look smartie pants

 **YOONGI:** what if I am yugly huhuhuhuh

 **STARFISH:** that’d be impossible. He’s driving me and seokjin. WHICH. marks him off as a suspect.

 **YOONGI:** you sound like a cute detective hunting for the world’s most wanted lol.

 **YOONGI:** who else do you have marked off?

 **STARFISH:** well yugyeom is crossed off since I’ve talked to him and you at the same time, tan doesn’t have roommates so she’s out, seokjin and all his roommates are out too, you could be bambam since I hardly know him and we do share class with yugyeom, but you say you’re not… YOU COULD BE LYING THOUGH HMMM.

 **YOONGI:** why are all seokjin’s roommates crossed out??

 **STARFISH:** I’ve been around them all while talking to you

 **STARFISH:** apart from one but seokjin says he’s not coming to the event, so he’s out.

 **YOONGI:** you really have no fucking clue…

 **STARFISH:** *shrug emoji* we’ll see in a few hours.

_[8PM, Crazy 8]_

**TAEHYUNG:** isn’t crazy how these shows start around 8 and the place is called Crazy 8? _(chuckles)_ great branding idea, right?

 **JIMIN:** please shut up and give me my drink. _(takes drinks from his hands)_ bring Jungkook his. _(walks to their seats)_

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(follows, carrying two drinks)_ here we go to our babyyyy _(gives Jungkook his drink)_

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(eyes Yugyeom, mouths ‘don’t.’ before taking his drink)_

 **JENNY:** _(looking around, scanning everyone)_

 **NAMJOON:** _(breaks her glance)_ Hobi is backstage if you’re looking for him, Jenny.

 **JENNY:** oh. _(smiles)_ hey, I’m glad you came by the way

 **YUGYEOM:** hey Jenny _(places arm around her shoulder, and offering a drink with the other)_ do you want my drink?

 **JENNY:** _(serious tone)_ are you trying to get me drunk?

 **YUGYEOM:** no- i- um…

 **JENNY:** _(takes drink, sighs because she was hoping he would play along)_ I was just joking… _(looks around more)_

 **NAMJOON:** _(notices her looking, joins her)_ are you waiting for someone else to come?

 **JENNY:** kinda… just a new friend… _(shrugs)_ guess they couldn’t make it. Hey, where is the restroom here?

 **NAMJOON:** _(points out)_ just walk past and around the bar, the door to the left should be there for ladies.

 **JENNY:** thanks _(looks at Yugyeom’s arm still around her, clears throat and takes it off slowly)_ I’ll be right back, just need the ladies room. _(gets up and walks)_

 **YUGYEOM:** _(nods until she is gone, directs attention to Namjoon)_ hey, do you know Jenny well?

 **NAMJOON:** I barely met her this week bro, but she seems sweet. Why you ask?

 **YUGYEOM:** I like her, and I think she like me back? But there is something… I don’t know, weird between us? I feel like I make her uncomfortable, and I don’t know how to act.

 **NAMJOON:** well, she is very a reserved person from what I can tell. _(shrugs)_ Give it some time and be yourself. It took Jungkook ages to open up to all of us, and now he’s the loudest one with his partner in crime _(nods towards Taehyung, who is tickling Jungkook for his drink back)_

 

_(meanwhile in the restroom, Jenny enters a stall and opens her texts)_

_[CHAT WITH GRAMPS]_

**JENNY:** where are you?

 **JENNY:** I’m sitting in the corner near the left stage with some people

 **JENNY:** not right now at least

 **JENNY:** i’m in the restroom

 **JENNY:** I think the girl in the stall next to me had a bad drink lol

 **JENNY:** if you aren’t coming can you just tell me?

 **JENNY:** I’m going to head home after hoseok’s performance

 **JENNY:** please answer :(

 **JENNY:** seeeeee I’m using sad faces, respond nowwwww :(

 **JENNY:** yugly told me he wants to date me

 **GRAMPS:** then why did he look like he was giving you a spiked drink??

 **JENNY:** THAT’S WHAT I SAID!!!

 **JENNY:** AND YAY HELLO!!! :DDDD

 **JENNY:** does that mean you’re in the club??

 **GRAMPS:** sort of. I’m backstage with hoseok.

 

_(cut to backstage, Yoongi is texting Jenny while Hoseok is stretching)_

**HOSEOK:** is that Jenny your texting or did one of your arc enemies die?

 **YOONGI:** _(dropping his small smile)_ hmm? What?

 **HOSEOK:** just go out there and say hi yoongs. She’s not going to bite… _(raises brow)_ unless she is into that heheehe

 **YOONGI:** _(grabs nearby pillow and chucks it at him)_ shut up. she’s hiding in the restroom just to talk to me… this is stupid, I shouldn’t have texted her first and continued on this long. _(he speaks as he continues to still type)_

 **HOSEOK:** tell that to your thumbs. _(grabs water bottle and take a sip, joining Yoongi on the couch)_ what’s she saying now? _(tries to look at his messages)_

 **YOONGI:** _(hides away his phone)_ HEY! EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY!

 **HOSEOK:** fiiiiinneeee, I won’t look. Just fill me in _(plays with water bottle)_

 **YOONGI:** she’s leaving after your performance… maybe then I can? But she’s here with Yugyeom, wouldn’t he want to take her home? Pfft.

 **JIMIN:** _(walks in)_ hey hobi- oh! _(crosses arms)_ look who decided to come after all hmm?

 **YOONGI:** _(rolls eyes)_ I’m leaving soon, I just wanted to wish my friend good luck in person, kill me for being thoughtful will ya? _(phone vibrates a few times)_ h-hobi… _(throws phone to him)_

 **HOSEOK:** _(catches phone, confused, notices it’s still vibrating with the name Starfish on it calling)_ who’s Starfish- OHHH!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO ANSWER IT?!  
  
**YOONGI:** JUST ANSWER WILL YA I TOLD HER I WAS WITH YOU!

 **JIMIN:** WHAT IS GOING ON?!

 **HOSEOK:** _(shushes everyone, then answers)_ hello?... oh, hey Jenny, yes, this is Hoseok uh… _(looks at Yoongi clueless)_

_(back to the restroom stall, conversation continues back and forth of scenes)_

**JENNY:** what are you doing answering? Are you the person I’ve been texting the whole time?!

 **HOSEOK:** n-no, it’s just that… my friend here… _(sigh)_ this would be so easier if he was on the phone. _(hangs phone over to Yoongi who is just shaking his head no)_ he doesn’t want to come to the phone.

 **JIMIN:** can someone fill me in on what’s going on here?

 **JENNY:** i-is that jimin? Is he the one-

 **HOSEOK:** no, it’s not, he just came backstage to speak to me. Look, the person- _(looks to Yoongi for permission to tell her)_

 **JENNY:** whoever it is, tell him to forget it. _(saddens, hears knocking on door)_

 **YUGYEOM:** _(calling out on the other side)_ Jenny? The show is about to start, you alright?

 **JENNY:** yeah just taking a call yugly- yugyeom. Be right out soon! _(back to phone) I got to go, but_ good luck on your performance hoseok _(smiles at the comment and hangs up)_

 **HOSEOK:** hello? Jenny?? Star…fish??? _(gets phone snatched away)_

 **YOONGI:** give me that! _(looks at phone)_

 **JIMIN:** can someone tell what the hell is going on?

 **HOSEOK:** it’s nothing _(forces laugh)_ Jenny and Yoongi are just having some troubles ya know, with literature class, because you know how Yoongi is with assignments… and literature… class…

 **JIMIN:** ooh… what’s with the starfish name?

 **HOSEOK:** that part I have no idea _(turns to Yoongi)_ I think you should talk to her in person, right yoongi. _(glares)_ since now she knows you came here after all, instead of staying home to work on the… assignment _(clears throat)_ wow, my throat is dry _(drinks water)_

 **JIMIN:** we have to leave anyways, so just come with me to see her _(shrugs)_

 **YOONGI:** o-okay… just. Don’t mention anything about it, okay? Even if she asks about what just happened backstage

 **JIMIN:** whatever you say… _(turns to Hoseok)_ Oh and good luck tonight hyung, I just wanted to come here to give you this _(takes out bracelet from his pocket)_

 **YOONGI:** _(gets up, groans)_ I’m just gonna get a headstart out to her and leave you two… with your… weird… kumbaya friendship ritual. _(heads out)_

_(switching back; Yugyeom is guiding Jenny through the crowded area back to their seats, at the same time, Yoongi is pushing through the crowd of people from another end, trying to find any familiar faces of his friends, suddenly, while Yugyeom is behind Jenny, holding her shoulders to not lose her, they bump straight into Yoongi, well, more like Jenny was sandwiched into Yoongi’s chest while Yugyeom was pushed onto her back, she was indeed stuck in a wh Y me situation)_

**YOONGI:** _(furious that someone bumped into him)_ YAH! WATCH WHERE YOURE- _(freezes once he looks down and realizes who it is)_ o-oh, I-I’m _(backs up a bit)_

 **JENNY:** _(covers her face with both hands in embarrassment)_

 **YOONGI:** _(fights back smile but drops the expression once he realizes the hands on her shoulders)_

 **YUGYEOM:** _(fumbling a bit still shooken, finally realizes who he ran into)_ oh! Yoongi? _(reverts attention back to Jenny, rubs her back and cooes)_ it’s just Yoongi, don’t worry. _(turns attention back to Yoongi)_ hey, the guys said you weren’t coming?

 **JENNY:** _(moves only a finger from her face to peek, looks him up and down)_

 **YOONGI:** well, I just- _(looks at her, flustered, awkwardly smiles and waves)_

 **JENNY:** _(leans into Yugyeom so he can hear)_ w-we should get to our seats.

 **YUGYEOM:** ah, right! we’re gonna miss the show _(leans to Yoongi so he can hear now)_ we’ll take you to the group area, it’s to your right, you should see Taehyung standing in his seat waiting for us.

 **YOONGI:** _(turns around to spot the doofus)_

 **YUGYEOM:** just walk towards there, Jenny hang onto his shoulders so we don’t lose each other.

 **JENNY:** _(nods and holds onto Yoongi’s shoulders, giggles)_ we look like we’re about to start a conga line! What if we end up on stage instead?

_(Yugyeom doesn’t hear her but Yoongi does, he laughs to himself, causing his shoulders to shake a bit, Jenny smiles that he found that funny, Yoongi shakes his head a bit and then starts walking the three of them to their spot)_

 

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(confused once he spots Yoongi reach their area)_ Hyung? What are you doing here?

 **YOONGI:** _(leaves some space so Jenny can get inside the seated bench, growls once Yugyeom slides in after her, making yugly the barrier between them)_ I changed my mind. Afterall, _(looks at Jenny)_ I had to come see our angel… _(coughs, fixes his words)_ as hoseok calls himself...

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(slumps into seat, eyeing between Jenny and Yoongi, takes a sip of his drink)_ mmmhmm… _(looks over)_ oh here comes Jimin! Should I scoot a bit?

 **YOONGI:** _(sits up)_ no no no, he can sit next to me! _(calls out)_ Jiminieee, I have a sit next to me for youuuu!

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(narrows eyes into Jimin, mutters to himself)_ fucking busan effect… _(looks over to Jungkook, curious what he is up to)_ it can’t be real…

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(in his own world, trying to reach his nose with his tongue)_

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(redden)_ nope. _(turns away)_ I don’t feel it _(eyes Jungkook, then tries to do the same with his own nose and tongue)_

 **NAMJOON:** _(conversing with Jenny to his left and Seokjin to his right)_ It’s amazing how you guys just ran into each other today, I feel like we’re in some parallel universe where all these coincidences _mean_ something.

 **SEOKJIN:** _(rolls eyes)_ this is what I have to put up with when he can’t sleep. He just yaps about random theories. _(scoff)_ the one where you think we’re all just characters someone made up is something else.

 **JENNY:** _(feels less anxious now that she’s eased into talking, but still fumbles with her fingers under the table)_ If that was the case, who would be the main character? And what would be our story theme?

 **SEOKJIN:** you two literally are the same, _(jokes)_ I had higher hopes in you Jenny.

 **NAMJOON:** he’s just jealous cause we have high IQs and can actually have an intellectual conversation.

 **SEOKJIN:** weren’t you guys on the phone the other day discussing how to clean your Ryan dolls?

 **NAMJOON:** hey! They need proper care too!

 **YOONGI:** _(groans at how everyone is conversing)_ when is this show starting already?

 **JIMIN:** _(scrolling through twitter)_ ease up hyung, you do know he’s in the third round, so even if the show does start we have to wait through two. Hey, which selfie with Hobi is better to post?

 **YOONGI:** _(blank stare, turns to Yugyeom instead, disgust face, drops face once Yugyeom turns around, fake smiles)_ You’re awfully around more these days.

 **YUGYEOM:** _(confused)_ um, I’ve only been to dinner with you guys?

 **YOONGI:** oh. right. _(clears throat)_ so. How’s that game thing you and Jungkook have?

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(jumps into conversation, yelling because he is sat across the table from them)_ since when do you care about video games? _(causes everyone to turn to them)_

 **YOONGI:** _(annoyed)_ excuse me, do you not see this fucking A-B conversation? No one was fucking speaking to you. _(looking around at everyone who is now silent)_ What? _(everyone turns back to their conversations)_

 **YUGYEOM:** _(clears throat)_ it’s going good. Taehyung and my roommate have joined in, I think a team of four works well for now. _(starts rambling about team stuff and game plans)_

 **YOONGI:** _(looking like he is paying attention by humming along, while staring down at Jenny’s hands and her jittery left leg)_

 **YUGYEOM:** _(looking to Yoongi’s glance, mistaking it for his drink)_ oh, are you thirsty? Right, you haven’t had a drink yet.

 **YOONGI:** hmm? _(breaks from thought)_ oh yes yes, great game plan you guys got there, buddy _(pats Yugyeom’s back, checks time, groans)_ the show should have- _(lights go out, everyone turns around)_ did I just black out and die _(looks at Jimin who is still on twitter)_ yup I’m in hell with this twinkle tweeter devil by my side

 **JENNY:** _(lightly giggles)_

 **JIMIN:** _(turns off phone and turns around to watch the stage)_

 **SEOKJIN:** should we wait till Hoseok comes outs out to join the main floor?

 **YOONGI:** I thought we already knew he was gay? _(snickers)_

 **NAMJOON:** of course, _(teases)_ how can we forget the wedding you two had

 **YOONGI:** _(mutters)_ damn Jin and his improv game nights.

 

_(fast forward through the competition, everyone hurries through the crowd to get a better glimpse of Hoseok and his competitor, Jungkook and Taehyung are already set with their phones out to film on opposite sides of the crowd, as they planned earlier, Seokjin and Namjoon in middle with Yugyeom, Yoongi, Jenny, and Jimin)_

**ANNOUNCER:** alright, alright, alright! Let’s give one last applause for the last contestants! _(applause)_

 **JIMIN:** _(standing on his toes)_ hmmph.

 **NAMJOON:** _(laughs)_ I told you to go up front!

 **JENNY:** _(stands on toes every now and then to look)_

 **YUGYEOM:** do you want me to take you up front Jenny?

 **SEOKJIN:** yaah! You can’t go with her, you’re as huge as us! No one will see with you blocking the view.

 **YOONGI:** _(noticing how much taller Yugyeom is than him)_ where you always this tall???

 **NAMJOON:** hehe, they’re like twins aww, _(directing attention to Jimin and Jenny who are still trying to see the announcer)_ I never realized they’re the same height?!

 **JIMIN:** fuck this, come on Jenny _(grabs Jenny’s hand)_ unit JJ is gonna push through these slugs.

 **YOONGI:** _(gets inbetween them and breaks apart their hands)_ ah ah ah! I’ll take you too there. I’m the average height amongst all of us here, plus we can’t have you being squished, the only boneless person allowed in this group is already on stage! _(holds onto Jimin’s wrist while sneaking his hand into Jenny’s and guides them; with Yoongi’s strong presence, they make it 3x quicker to the front than they would have going alone, he puts them in front of him so that they are next to each other, while he remains behind them in the middle)_

 **HOSEOK:** _(stretches while heading to his spot, waiting for the announcer to wrap up already, spots Jimin, Yoongi, and Jenny in the front row, waves at them and gives Yoongi a look)_

 **JIMIN:** _(waving confused)_ why he looking at us like that? _(gets his phone out, deciding to film as well)_

 **YOONGI:** _(scoffs at Jimin)_ I dunno, you’re the other dancer of this group, you tell us pfft. _(gives Hoseok a look back to stop)_

 **JENNY:** _(rocking up and down on her toes again, crossed arms, humming with the intro music that started)_

 **YOONGI:** _(moves behind her so she doesn’t bother someone’s view, but now his view was blocked every now and then, he leans a bit to what looks to be to see the stage, but really it was to get a short glance of what Jenny was doing)_

 **JENNY:** _(stops rocking up and down and now rocks her shoulders, arms still crossed)_

 

_(meanwhile on the left side of the crowd, Taehyung has been filming from an elevated area, getting a good shot of the crowd and stage)_

**TAEHYUNG:** _(amazed)_ wahhh! Hobi hyung is so cool, _(switches filming the crowd when the other competitor goes on next, finds the trio up front)_ ahh! Of course, Jimin is up front, he’ll be posting that video on twitter within seconds. Tssk tssk. _(changes attention to Yoongi and Jenny)_ aw, Jenny seems to like the show, see that’s how you enjoy the aurora, by living _in the moment_ instead through a screen _(zooms in with camera a bit, stunned)_ ooh, what do we have here. Yoongi slowly moving from behind Jenny and next to her instead? Smiling? Yoongi?! Does he- _(drops camera down to think)_ should I-. no, no, I shouldn’t, that’s wrong… although, _(raises brow)_ a king-sized bed still sounds better than my current top bunk. Oh, which reminds me _(focuses back to camera to find his next suspect even though Hoseok’s turn is up and he should be filming that)_ there you are little jungkookieeeee _(smiles, zooms in more)_ I’ve never seen someone so concentrated and confused at the same time _(laugh, says to himself)_ so… busan effect huh… _(zooms out and scopes audience to find the tall trio)_ ah yes, drama king, genius king, and… new guy… pfft. _(annoyed, turns off camera)_ that’s enough filming, I’ll just say my camera died out. _(makes way to Jungkook’s area)_

 

_(outside the Crazy 8 venue entrance)_

**IAN:** _(on the phone, while pacing back and forth)_ yeah, she’s in here… the event started ages ago, so I can’t get in… I’m tryin-… yes mam… fine… _(heavy sigh)_ I’ll do my best… Okay… _(hangs up)_

 **STAFF MEMBER:** _(walks out entrance for a smoke)_

 **IAN:** _(clear throat)_ excuse me, I walked out to make a phone call and when I tried to go back inside the door was locked.

 **STAFF MEMBER:** _(blows smoke)_ you stamped?

 **IAN:** _(chuckles)_ sir, I’m old enough to drink.

 **STAFF MEMBER:** I was talking about the entrance stamp. We don’t even sell alcohol here.

 **IAN:** I know, I was trying to make small talk jokes _(light laugh)_ one of my buddies inside is a performer tonight, so I initially came with him.

 **STAFF MEMBER:** oh really? Which one of these buggers is your friend?

 **IAN:** Hoseok, but of course, you know him as the one and only, J-Hope!

 **STAFF MEMBER:** really?! Waah, thank god you said him, he’s the only decent guy here tonight. So lovely and heartwarming to all the staff… How come I didn’t catch you backstage?

 **IAN:** _(Shrugs)_ I was probably back out in the crowd, I wanted to make sure our friends got to their seats you know, make them comfortable and check up on them. _(starts acting worried)_ I’m sorry to cut our conversation, but I’m sure the show is almost over and I only really got to see him perform the first set. Did he make it to the finals?

 **STAFF MEMBER:** _(quickly throwing away his finished cigarette)_ ahh, you’re gonna miss the triple finale! _(opens entrance)_ just head on out to the crowd, I’m afraid I can’t take you backstage again.

 **IAN:** _(sigh of relief)_ it’s fine, I’ll just join up with my friends and see him after the show, _(shakes staff member’s hand)_ thank you for your time and help, sir! _(enters through the building and walks out to the crowd, begins looking for who he came to find, sees that the crowd is heading back to their seats for intermission)_

_(back to the trio up front)_

**JIMIN:** _(turns around)_ can these people be any quicker? I gotta use the restroom and be back in time for the finale. _(reminiscing, amazed)_ waaah, I still can’t believe that move Hobi-hyung did! He’s definitely teaching me that asap.

 **YOONGI:** _(clears throat)_ jimin, I think you can make it quicker if you go around since everyone is going forward the snack area. I’ll take Jenny the other way around since our table is that way.

 **JIMIN:** _(looking where Yoongi explained)_ hmm, yup, you’re right. _(turns to them)_ don’t you two get lost now! _(starts heading his way)_

 **JENNY:** _(turns the other way, but is blocked by Yoongi)_ you said this way, right?

 **YOONGI:** ah, um, y-yeah. _(turns head to look, turns back to Jenny)_ i-is it okay if I take your hand? you know, so like, I don’t lose you or something…

 **JENNY:** _(nods)_ just please take my other one this time _(blushes)_ you were holding my bandaged one before…

 **YOONGI:** _(embarrassed, rambling)_ ohmygod, I’m so sorry, it was just in the moment and I wanted to make sure we reached the front before Hobi started his performance, I probably sprained it some more, does it still hurt now? Do you need to refix the bandage? We’re like a block away from the nearest drugstore, I can go pick some stuff up, do you need anything else, no wait, we’re already in an area for food, maybe I should just take you to the snack bar, or maybe the guys have snacks ready or maybe… _(slows himself down, pauses)_ why aren’t telling to shut the fuck up or something?

 **JENNY:** did you not stop eventually? _(tilts head confused)_

 **YOONGI:** I mean yeah but… _(intrigued)_ what if I hadn’t?

 **JENNY:** _(nonchalantly)_ you’d probably would have passed out anyways, I read an article once that two women were arguing for EIGHT HOURS before passing out in the streets.

 **YOONGI:** _(fights back laughter, but fails)_ so are you implying you’d leave me here to ramble for eight hours until I’d pass out?

 **JENNY:** _(shyly smiles and shrugs, plays along)_ maybe…

 **YOONGI:** _(leans against the front row railing)_ okay, but would you leave my body or ask for help?

 **JENNY:** _(seriously starts thinking about it, while tapping her lips)_

 **YOONGI:** _(mesmerized, but continues to play along)_ are you seriously thinking about it?!

 **JENNY:** _(speaks out her thought process)_ well… I’m just thinking, if I were to just slowly walk away after 10 minutes to be honest, BUT, if I were to stick around until you passed out, I mean, I’m not that strong so...

 **YOONGI:** _(fake gasps)_ are you saying I’m FAT?! Yaaaah, I’m light as a feather, I’m sure you could have pulled my body by the arms at least.

 **JENNY:** _(covers mouth while laughing, looks around, realizes there is only a handful of people left on the main floor, reddens)_ I think we can go back to our seats now _(points the way and starts to pace her way)_

 **YOONGI:** _(follows by her side)_ I didn’t even have to pass out for you to leave me already, I’m wounded _(covers heart with both hands dramatically)_

 **JENNY:** _(changes subject)_ how long is the intermission usually? I think I might have to miss out the finale…

 **YOONGI:** about 30 minutes, they usually have judges vote the winner instead of the crowd again- _(concerned)_ wait, why you do have to leave early? _(reaching the table, everyone hears Yoongi’s comment)_

 **YUGYEOM:** _(sadden)_ wait, you’re leaving already? should I heat up the car before I take-

 **JENNY:** _(breaks his talking)_ no, no, no, that’s fine, I’m taking the train back instead. Thanks for bringing me here though.

 **JUNGKOOK:** if you’re really leaving don’t worry about it, I’m gonna message you the clips of the performance in our group chat anyways- well- the gamer team’s group chat, but then Yugyeom can just message you the video.

 **NAMJOON:** or you can just send it directly to her number, dumbass

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(annoyed voice)_ um, I don’t have her number.

 **NAMJOON:** _(mocks voice)_ um, you live with people who do.

 **SEOKJIN:** _(mocks both of them)_ um, can you two shut up and deal with this later?

 **JENNY:** I’m sorry guys, but I really do need to get going… _(sincere smile)_ cheer Hobi on for me though, I’m pretty sure he’s going to get first place tonight! _(waves to everyone)_ see you all in class _(shyly walks away)_

 **JIMIN:** _(passed by Jenny)_ ahh Jenny! The ladies room is so long right now, it might take a while.

 **JENNY:** oh, no, no _(lightly laughs)_ I’m heading home, it’s late for me.

 **JIMIN:** _(pouts)_ aww damn, well get home safely then _(pats her back)_ don’t forget about Monday’s class! _(laughs and walks to the group)_ Well, looks like it’s just gonna be you and me up front n- _(looks around)_ where is Yoongi-hyung?

 **EVERYONE:** _(looking around)_

 **JUNGKOOK:** and I thought he vanished at the apartment quick.

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(watching Jenny exit the entrance, and another person quickly follow along with Yoongi, talks to himself)_ interesting.

 

_(meanwhile at the Crazy 8 entrance, Yoongi and Ian bump at the door)_

**IAN:** _(after bumping into Yoongi)_ whoa there kiddo! Sorry about that, didn’t see you there.

 **YOONGI:** _(cold glare)_ I’m not a kid, old man.

 **IAN:** _(stunned, scoffs, reaches for door)_ I’ll just let myself out first then, because you know, manners to your elders huh?

 **YOONGI:** _(gestures with his hands and bows, mocking)_ no one is stopping you, please do go first sir.

 **IAN:** _(annoyed but leaves first, mutters under his breath)_ all these college kids are such punks.

 **YOONGI:** _(rolls eyes as the man leaves, takes out phone, stops for a moment)_ should I text her? _(ponders, biting his bottom lip, finally deciding)_ she couldn’t have taken my number off, right? Just one text. _(takes time to send a message and then continues walking out the building, knowing where she lives, he starts pacing himself through a short cut to her home)_

_(meanwhile back at Crazy 8, Jimin is backstage with Hoseok)_

**HOSEOK:** _(drinking water and pacing his breathing)_ what are you doing here again?

 **JIMIN:** _(plops on couch)_ just wanted to update you that I did not interfere with Jenny and Yoongi, oh and of course to praise you for getting this far! _(takes out phone, looking through footage)_ there is one move you really gotta show me later on.

 **HOSEOK:** _(flattered)_ leave it to our jiminie to be the most supportive of his hyungs _(drinks water)_ You sure Jenny and Yoongi are alright out there?

 **JIMIN:** ahh I forgot to mention Jenny left a few minutes ago, and we have no clue where Yoongi went _(shrugs)_ Jenny wanted us to tell you you’re doing amazing sweetieeee.

 **HOSEOK:** yeah, yeah, Kris Jimin, enough of your meme talk, what do you mean you don’t know where Yoongi is?

 **JIMIN:** I dunno, he was just gone when I got back to the group and said goodbye to Jenny. He’s always like though, he probably left home too. _(finds the clip)_ oooo, I found the move!

 **HOSEOK:** _(sighs)_ can we look at it later? I’m about to head back on stage, but thanks for coming back here and for the lucky charm _(dangles bracelet on his arm)_

 **JIMIN:** _(gets up, smiling)_ no problem hyung! _(gets ahold of Hobi’s shoulders)_ now give those other two nobodies hell. _(nods and heads out, screaming encouragement as he walks away)_ FIGHTING!!!

 **HOSEOK:** _(shakes head at Jimin’s actions and then sighs, talks to himself about Yoongi)_ that idiot is following her around like a creep again, isn’t he? _(nods, agrees to his own words)_


	5. Chapter 5

**September 18, Sunday**

_[11AM, Studio Apartment]_

**JENNY:** _(wakes up and stretches, yawns, sits up on the couch is on, takes a container off the table in front of her and pops 2 pills)_ Back on schedule, even with an injured hand _(giggles)_ I would give myself a high five but… _(interrupted from doorbell, confused)_ w-who could that be? On a Sunday?? _(gets up from her seat and makes her way to the door, looks through peephole to see no one there, opens door, confused, takes a step forward but trips over something)_ oOOOoOOH FUUUUCCK! _(covers mouth, looks back to see box, looks around again, whispers to herself)_ I hope I didn’t annoy anyone with my cursing… hmmm, what’s this? I don’t remember ordering anything online…

 **NEIGHBOR:** _(walks out in robe to pick up newspaper in front of his door, notices jenny)_ so it was you to screamed? I thought someone was having a great morning sex session for brunch _(chuckles at his joke, and walks back in home)_

 **JENNY:** _(takes box and walks back inside, examines box)_ there is no hint of where this could be from? Who ships a box with nothing written on it? How did it even get here if my address isn’t anywhere for the mailman to know where to drop it off- _(drops box, panics)_ oHMYGOD WHAT IF IT’S A BOMB, WHAT IF IT’S A BOMB, WHAT IF IT’S A BOMB- oh wait. I’d be dead already, wouldn’t I? _(grabs knife, slowly cuts tape off package, sets knife down)_ maybe I should get my phone in case I NEED to call the cops… _(walks over to get phone from bag, notices missed messages, groans)_ I should have checked my phone last night… why is the jerk still talking to- _(eyes the box and phone, opens messages)_ please don’t be from him, please don’t be-

 **_[Chat w/ GRAMPS]_ **

**GRAMPS:** You probably have my number blocked now, which is honestly understandable... I’m such a wimp to not confront you with who I am, but I want to properly say sorry about that… I was worried you wouldn’t like me or you’d look at me different once you knew… But if you don’t want to talk to me anymore, I’m fine with that… well, I’m not, but it’s your choice and I will respect with whatever you pick… gosh this is starting to look like an essay I’m typing with my thumbs… Anyways, the point is, I will back off. I’m sorry that I was such a creep, but I just worried about you a lot? Believe me, I have no fucking clue why, but one thing led to another and now I just worry more than I should. If you’re not going to talk to me anymore through here, can you just promise me you will take care of yourself? Please. Okay, well. I guess this is that part I say goodbye so… Bye, Jenny *heart emoji*

 **GRAMPS:** um. hi… again. Good morning *nervous emoji* I know I said last night was my last message, but I just wanted to tell you that I will be stopping by your place today, nOT IN A CREEPY WAY I PROMISE! I’m leaving you a box, like a proper sorry gift, ya know? So yeah… that’s that. Sorry I’m not a morning person and I have no clue how to end this text and okay bye bye take care, enjoy my gifts please. 

 **JENNY:** jesus, how drunk did this guy get last night to type me a whole sermon? _(looks back to the box)_ and what could he have possibly left- wait. _(runs to window, disappointed)_ he was literally at my door and I missed my chance… _(walks back to the box, opens it up, stunned at what she sees, takes out envelope, notebook, some CD, and a bear)_ okaaaaay, not creepy at all he says huh? _(opens envelope to find letter)_

~~Hello stranger.~~   ~~Hiiiii :D.~~  

                        Hello Jenny.  
            It’s creepy guy that chickened out from meeting you? ~~How do I start this letter~~  I wanted to properly say sorry about last night. So inside this box is my I’m sorry for being a dick ~~but I just wanted to let you know that I still care about you~~ box. Sorry for all these scribbles by the way, I’m not good with writing out my thoughts in one go... hopefully you can’t read my writing mistakes. Back to the gift. Inside I left some things that I feel like you would like and need. I put a notebook for you to do whatever you want with it. ~~I find that~~ writing or drawing ~~helps me~~ will help you cope with things, so if you’re ever having a rough day, you can vent in there. The CD is a playlist of some piano music created by ~~me~~ someone I know, that I hope will help calm your mind when you need to relax or sleep. And as for the bear, ~~his name is issac snowflake,~~ girls like that kind of stuff right? Cuddle him when you need comfort ~~since I can’t be there to help~~  Anyways, that is all from me. I am really sorry again about everything. I’ll leave you alone from now on and not call you anymore. Bye. Please take care of yourself.

 ~~_________________________________~~ ~~                                                             It’s Yoongi.                                                                                                                        ~~

 

 **JENNY:** _(speechless, sets letter back in envelope and aside, takes other things in hand and walks over to sit on the couch, places bear next to her)_ you sure have an interesting outfit bear… what if there is a camera in its eyes? _(turns bear around to look out the window)_ okaaaay, mr.bear you just… enjoy some buildings _(sets journal on table, while heading over to stereo to play cd)_

 _[Apartment Building, 1PM; Yoongi’s Room]_

**YOONGI:** _(searching through room)_

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(hums as he lays against the door frame, arms crosses)_ what are you doing?

 **YOONGI:** _(keeps searching but comments)_ get the fuck out of my room

 **TAEHYUNG:** uhh, I’m not even in the room, barely on the door. You’re the one who left it wide open, which isn’t like you. _(pouts)_ you don’t even have that cool sign that tells people to not enter unless they wanna meet satan. Is that what you’re looking for?

 **YOONGI:** no, and I said to LEAVE. _(groans, flops back on bed)_

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(looks back to make sure no one is around)_ is this about _(turns back to yoongi with a smirk)_ Jenny?

 **YOONGI:** _(sits up)_ the fuck you on about? LEAVE.

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(takes out phone and shakes)_ the footage speaks for itself

 **YOONGI:** _(confused)_ what does your mediocre Van Gogh covered phone have to do with anything?

 **TAEHYUNG:** First. How dare you disrespect the master. Second. Did you not get my message?

 **YOONGI:** _(walks over to get his phone)_ not really, I was out the house this morning and didn’t- _(notices video, watches it through, nervous but plays it cool)_ okay and? You got footage of us watching Hoseok perform, big woop!

 **TAEHYUNG:** you and I both know you weren’t look at hoseok with heart eyes like that

 **YOONGI:** _(murmurs)_ I wasn’t staring like that… _(clears throat)_ anyways, this is pointless get out my room already, don’t you have somewhere to be?

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(giggles)_ actually yes. I’m meeting up with Jenny in an hour or so, she would LOVE to see this video, wouldn’t she? I mean. There isn’t much to it. Right, Yoongi?

 **YOONGI:** _(scrunches face in annoyance, walks over to the and shuts it)_ What I’m about to tell you better not leave this fucking room.

 **TAEHYUNG:** Deal. On one condition _(eyes the bed)_

 **YOONGI:** I am not about to fuck you bro.

 **TAEHYUNG:** nOOOO! I want dibs to sleep here sometimes.

 **YOONGI:** where the fuck am I supposed to sleep then!?!?

 **TAEHYUNG:** top bunk is pretty nice.

 **YOONGI:** _(holds hand up)_ I am not about to share a room with the newbie roommate.

 **TAEHYUNG:** fine. Then I bet Jenny would lov-

 **YOONGI:** _(covers Taehyungs cover and moves him away from the door as if Jenny were there to hear)_ FINE! FINE! You can have the bed! Just don’t sleep in it every day.

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(mumbles underneath yoongi’s hold)_

 **YOONGI:** _(drops hand free from taehyung’s mouth)_ what?

 **TAEHYUNG:** I saaaaaid. Deal. Now spill. _(plops on the bed, getting comfy like it’s his own already)_ So what’s the deal with you two? Are you guys fucking and hiding it from the group?

 **YOONGI:** _(turns to the color of a tomato)_ NO.

 **TAEHYUNG:** I don’t know if you’re embarrassed, angry, or turned on… or all the above.

 **YOONGI:** _(heavy sighs, sits on the end of the bed)_ I… it’s just that… ughhh fuck this is awkward.

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(scoots up to sit next to him)_ what, do you like her or something?

 **YOONGI:** _(silent, staring at the floor)_

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(cooes)_ AWWWWW OH MY G-

 **YOONGI:** _(pushes him off the bed)_ don’t you start with that soft shit.

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(sits up on the floor with his elbows supporting him)_ So that shit to Yugyeom last night was just you being a jealous baby

 **YOONGI:** _(glares, giving taehyung the look to shut up)_ He isn’t the issue at hand. she doesn’t even like him back, I can tell.

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(rolls eyes)_ then, what is? You guys have literature together, just do one of your smooth moves you always do and you’ll get a date.

 **YOONGI:** _(closes eyes, sighing)_ I can’t Tae. Not with her. This is… different. Plus, I sort of… well… Have been stalking her… I MEAN LIKE NOT INTENTIONALLY! IT JUST HAPPENED AND THEN WE STARTED TEXT THROUGH ME BEING A UNKNOWN NUMBER AND SHE STILL DOESN’T KNOW IT’S ME THAT SHE WAS TEXTING AND I WAS SUPPOSE TO COME CLEAN LAST NIGHT BUT I PANICKED AND SHE NEVER MET THE PERSON SHE WAS TALKING TO AND I WAS GOING TO TELL HER BUT THEN WE STARTED TALKING AND THEN SHE LEFT AND THEN I FOLLOWED HER HOME TO MAKE SURE SHE ARRIVED SAFELY AND THEN I WANTED TO SAY IM SORRY SO I GAVE HER A LETTER WITH A JOURNAL AND A CD AND ISSAC SNOWFLAKE AND-

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(gets up, covers yoongi’s mouth)_ dude what the fuck?! I can’t keep up!

 **YOONGI:** _(bite taehyung’s hand)_

 **TAEHYUNG:** OWWWWWWWIEEEE!

 **YOONGI:** _(rubs temples)_ anyways…long story short… I’m trying to move on, okay? I just want her to forget about the mysterious person she was texting and just let her be.

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(pouts)_ did you really give her Issac Snowflake?

 **YOONGI:** _(deadpan)_ really. All you care about is that bear you guys gave me when I hospitalized?

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(serious)_ you know why.

 **YOONGI:** she needs it more than I do, Tae. I know the signs, okay?

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(nods, crosses arms)_ You wanna come with me? To lunch I mean… Jenny is bringing Tan over, she’s in our art group… Jimin might stop by later too, since he is also in the group.

 **YOONGI:** weren’t you going to bring Jungkook? Or is he still mad that he has to come up with dinner tonight, while all you did was pay for drinks last night on your turn. I mean. It was Saturday, which is your day of the week, and that WAS technically dinner. He needs to shut the fuck up sometimes and learn rules around here.

 **TAEHYUNG:** THANK YOU! It wasn’t my fault that my day fell on an event day. I told him this morning, if he is so bothered by it, then just order take out like Joon does, it isn’t a big deal!

 **YOONGI:** you know how he is _(rolls eyes)_ trying to compensate because he’s the youngest. He’s still the baby of the group, that’s never gonna change. He isn’t going to wake up one day older than Jin.

 **TAEHYUNG:** he sure did grow up a lot though… like… whoa. I almost didn’t recognize him when he arrived first day.

 **YOONGI:** _(chuckles)_ okay loverboy, enough drooling over your roommate _(raises brow)_ is that why you want my room? To fight the temptation of being around him… at night

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(stands up, changes subject)_ so about that lunch! You coming or not?

 

 _[shift scene to Namjoon & Seokjin’s Room]_

**NAMJOON:** _(lying in bed, reading)_

 **SEOKJIN:** _(sat criss-cross applesauce style in bed, looking through scripts)_

 **NAMJOON:** Dude. When this book gets made into a movie one day, you got to audition to be in it _(sits up)_ the main character is literally the embodiment of you.

 **SEOKJIN:** the point in being an actor is to play characters that are as far away as myself. It’d be easy to play someone that’s literally me.

 **NAMJOON:** _(rolls eyes)_ okay, but it’s easy money. Plus, this franchise could do like Harry Potter and you would be SET for life. Look at those actors! They still got to do other roles later on, but Harry Potter gave them that opportunity.

 **SEOKJIN:** right now, I’m just trying to get through this bad boy character I’m expected to nail for my callback _(seriously mouths out lines)_

 **NAMJOON:** _(snickers)_ You. A bad boy? I don’t even know how you got the callback, but I hope you get the role, I need to see this ‘bad boy’ in action.

 **SEOKJIN:** HEY! I CAN BE BAD! _(throws Mario figurine at Namjoon’s head)_

 **NAMJOON:** _(expressionless as the toy bounces off his head)_ easy now, princess peach.

 **SEOKJIN:** _(glares)_ you have no respect for your elders.

 **NAMJOON:** being two years older doesn’t mean shit. It may in korea because of titles, but I’m a universal guy, I see no age but what the mind feels.

 **SEOKJIN:** pffft. In that case, you’re older than Yoongi’s mental age of 80 with all that wise talk. Sounding like a 100-year-old monk who has reached enlightenment and feels reborn as a baby.

 **NAMJOON:** Yo. That was deep. _(claps hands)_ you should audition for the angel capturer in this book instead! He always, well IT always, says shit like that when trying to get this fallen angel of darkness.

 **SEOKJIN:** the fuck are you even reading? Is this that book assignment?

 **NAMJOON:** nah, just a personal fave. I should get back to it by the way, good luck on your… _(giggles)_ bad boy character. _(lays back down and reopens book)_

_[3PM, Cat Café]_

**TAN:** this place is so cute, you think if I kidnapped a cat home, no one will notice?

 **JENNY:** _(shrugs)_ wouldn’t they know their cats by now? Would be weird when they close up and have one missing?

 **TAN:** my roommate is allergic anyways _(pouts)_ I wish this place had a membership

 **JENNY:** _(giggles)_ you wouldn’t even come for the coffee or tea? Just spend like, what, $5.99 a month to play with cats? _(small kitten comes by meowing)_

 **TAN:** oH MY GOD IT’S JUST A BAAAABBYYY! _(picks it up and cooes)_ you could fit right into my bag… _(starts trying to fit it into her bag)_

 **JENNY:** _(bewilderment)_ TAN!

 **TAN:** _(takes kitten out, laughing)_ I’m only joking!

 **JENNY:** anyways, we got off topic. Where is Taehyung and Jimin already?

 **TAN:** I’m still mad you guys didn’t invite me last night, granted I barely know ya’ll but still.

 **JENNY:** _(red)_ sorry… you can’t really blame me though, I’m not part of their squad thing. I was the plus one invited… who... brought her own plus one, kinda.

 **TAN:** don’t know what any of that means, I’m gonna play with Panther.

 **JENNY:** _(smiles)_ you already named it? It probably has a name chosen you know

 **TAN:** well screw that, he looks like a Panther! _(plays with kitten)_

 _(Yoongi & Taehyung enter, making way to their table)_

**TAN:** oh, there is- who that with him?

 **JENNY:** _(turns around and notices a figure next to Taehyung dressed in black head to toe along with a black face mask and cap, mumbles to herself)_ what a contrast to this pastel place…

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(waves, lingers)_ heeeeey guyssss! Sorry it took a while, Jimin should be arriving with the final sketch in a few minutes.

 **TAN:** nice, but uhh… who’s your friend? _(points to the figure behind him, who follows Panther’s actions when it started to loop around his legs and chew on the shoestrings)_

 **JENNY:** _(giggles)_ looks like Panther likes you… you guys even match in attire

 **YOONGI:** _(even though face covered, eyes perk up in smile)_

 **TAEHYUNG:** ahh right! _(starts teasing)_ Yoongi, you can take the mask off now you know, you aren’t allergic. _(makes way to sit next to Tan)_

 **YOONGI:** _(eyes the table and notices that the only spot is next to Jenny, who is sat on the other end, removes mask down and clears throat)_ where is Jimin going to sit?

 **JENNY:** _(looks down on her extra spot)_ it’s fine, you can take the seat. He will just stop by to hand the sketch and leave. Something about a chemistry study group he has to get to afterwards.

 **YOONGI:** _(slides in bench and sits next to Jenny)_ If you say so…

 **TAEHYUNG:** hey Tan _(smirks at Yoongi before turning to Tan)_ you were saying the other day you were apply for job nearby here? Do you want to go check on the application while we wait for Jimin?

 **JENNY:** oh wow, where did you apply to work? I think 48 hours is the limit for when they should respond, right? _(ponders in thought)_

 **TAN:** we can go later, yeah? _(grabs waiting card off table)_ Jenny ordered some food a while back, so she can’t just bounce.

 **TAEHYUNG:** Yoongi can keep her company _(turns to Yoongi)_ right, buddy.

 **YOONGI:** _(kicks him under the seat, making taehyung jump, responds sternly)_ did a cat claw you, hmm?

 **TAEHYUNG:** probably Panther doesn’t like me _(grins through pain)_

 **JENNY:** Tan, you should really go check on the application though, when I- or um, my friend, applied for this restaurant, she had to redo her application like 4 times because people over there forget about it _(takes waiting card)_ it’s cool though, you probably won’t take long.

 **TAN:** _(eyes between Jenny and Tae, deciding, looks at Yoongi, defends like a mother)_ you better treat her well.

 **YOONGI:** _(taken aback)_ uhh, o-okay? _(looks between Tan and Taehyung, who can’t stop trying to not laugh at the situation he just put Yoongi in)_

 **TAEHYUNG:** alrightyyyy _(gets up)_ we shouldn’t be long, I think the store is 3 blocks away at most?

 **TAN:** _(gets up and joins Tae)_ text us if Jimin arrives, Jenny _(eyes Yoongi with an inspection look)_ or if you need anything, I got you girl.

 **JENNY:** _(playfully whines)_ I’ll be fine, mom!

 _(Tan and Taehyung exit, leaving Yoongi and Jenny alone, silence falls)_

**YOONGI:** _(clears throat)_ so, uh. Does Tan not like me for some reason or?

 **JENNY:** _(sets elbow on table and rests head on hand, facing Yoongi)_

 **YOONGI:** _(gulps, as he experiences everything in slow motion from his perspective)_

 **JENNY:** you kinda are dressed like you’re about to rob a bank. _(fights back laugh)_

 **YOONGI:** _(pouts but laughs)_ what? I’m dressed comfortably, and black goes with EVERYTHING.

 **JENNY:** _(nonchalantly)_ yeah, even black.

 **YOONGI:** _(laughs hard, gummy smile)_

 **JENNY:** _(confused)_ did I say something funny?

 **YOONGI:** you just said black goes with black like it’s nothing, I don’t know just how you said it was funny _(adjusts his cap)_

 **JENNY:** _(notices rings on cap)_ why do you have three holes on your cap with earrings attached to them?

 **YOONGI:** _(scrunches up face in confusion)_ oh, uh. _(looks up to his cap, shrugs)_ better than a plain one, I guess. _(smug)_ gotta spice up the black attire somehow.

 **JENNY:** you should wear a bright color sometime then, that would throw people off. Something bold like _(thinks then bulges eyes in idea)_ like yellow!

 **YOONGI:** you have no idea who you are talking to.

 **JENNY:** _(recomposes herself once waitress comes with meal)_

 **WAITRESS:** number 73 I see! _(hands meal and then takes waiting card)_ enjoy! Hope you have a purrrr-fect meal! _(does cute cat gesture and then leaves)_

 **YOONGI:** _(looks to Jenny with a face of disgust)_ what kind of kitty cosplay was that?

 **JENNY:** _(gives look, leans forward and whispers)_ don’t be rude oh my god, what if they hear?

 **YOONGI:** pfft, let them, that was so cringey. _(looks at meal)_ is that… food served in a cat bowl?

 **JENNY:** _(timidly)_ I think this place is cute…

 **YOONGI:** _(feels bad that he may have hurt her feelings somehow)_ I was just gonna say, uh, _(grabs kitten off floor and sets on table)_ cause if it does, wouldn’t the kittens like to eat with you? _(pauses)_ wait, can they eat fish shaped cakes?

 **JENNY:** _(lightly smiles)_ yeah, they can, this café makes food that we can eat and share with the them. _(take a piece of cake and sets it near the kitten, pets it as it eats)_

 **YOONGI:** I’m sorry, if I was being rude about it, this place is … different, then where I usually go to hang out.

 **JENNY:** _(eats cake, speaks after swallowing)_ where do you usually go? Given your outfit, I would guess a cemetery _(nervously laughs)_

 **YOONGI:** _(serious)_ yeah, I’m a part time undertaker.

 **JENNY:** o-oh. that’s uh, well-

 **YOONGI:** _(still serious)_ I’m joking. Can’t you tell.

 **JENNY:** _(relieved)_ not with that tone oh my god no.

 **YOONGI:** _(smiles to himself)_ I usually just stay in room, but when I’m not there, I go to this underground spot, The Basement.

 **JENNY:** _(laughs)_ never heard of it, but it sounds like you just said you stay at home in one room then occasionally go downstairs to another.

 **YOONGI:** _(chuckles)_ ha, yeah, I never really thought of the name… _(to himself)_ I should tell Bang to rename the place for the rebranding…

 **JENNY:** _(takes last few bites)_ so, is The Basement like a bar or?

 **YOONGI:** _(looks off into distance)_ it could be… good idea.

 **JENNY:** I’m not understanding…

 **YOONGI:** _(shakes head from thought)_ sorry, it’s just that the owner is thinking of changing the place and you kinda make a point for some stuff _(light laugh, jokily asks)_ you want to help me renovate the place?

 **JENNY:** _(shrugs at the thought)_ would I get paid?

 **YOONGI:** _(blinks)_ wait, you would actually help me?

 **JENNY:** if I got paid yes, I’m not working recently cos of well _(shows hand)_ and I need the money

 **YOONGI:** _(frowns at the bloody bandage)_ how bad did the cabinet injured you?

 **JENNY:** _(thinks back)_ It honestly felt like my fingers were gonna fall- wait. how did you know it was a cabinet?

 **YOONGI:** _(nervously laughs)_ I- uh. Lucky guess? I was just assuming, I uh-

 **JENNY:** oh _(frowns)_ well you’re right, the cabinet drawer broke as I as opening it and it dropped on top of it; while I was trying to free my hand, it got scratched up and it was just really really bloody _(squirms at the memory)_

 **YOONGI:** _(concerned)_ shouldn’t you have gone to a doctor to look at it professionally?

 **JENNY:** _(embarrassed)_ I can’t afford a walk in… and x-rays and such would have costed a lot too…

 **YOONGI:** _(nods)_ oh, I understand… _(phone vibrates, takes out to answer)_ well. Apparently Jimin is held up at tutoring… it’s only the week first, what has he to tutor about?

 **JENNY:** oh no oh no, should I text Tan and Tae to not come back? Should we leave? Should I pay for Tan’s drink and my meal together or wait for them? Should I text Jimin a plan for tomorrow? We have all month to do this assignment but a foundation in rough draft is important! What if we meet after class or before, or what if- _(pauses, looks to Yoongi who is silently laughing, realizes what is happening, laughs along)_ Now I’m the one who is rambling to the point of passing out.

 **YOONGI:** _(jokes)_ I was calmer in my rambling last night though.

 **JENNY:** _(shakes head, sets money on counter, scolds kitten with pointer finger)_ don’t touchie. This is for waitress kitty.

 **YOONGI:** _(can’t believe what he’s seeing)_

 **JENNY:** _(takes out phone to text Tan and Tae updates)_ I guess we can leave now. Do you have somewhere to be? _(turns to face Yoongi)_

 **YOONGI:** _(looks away to look like he wasn’t staring)_ ummmm _(rubs back of neck)_ not really… do… do you have to go somewhere?

 **JENNY:** besides the ladies room for a minute _(reddens)_ but no…

 **YOONGI:** _(gets up frantically so she can get out)_ oh sorry! Go ahead, I’ll wait here.

 **JENNY:** _(heads to restroom in a quick little jog)_

 **YOONGI:** _(smiles at the sight, looks back to Panther who is staring at him)_ yeah, yeah, be happy I got you food. _(takes money off table and brings it to the cashier)_ this is for table 73.

 **WAITRESS:** thank you! _(takes money)_ you and your girlfriend are really cute by the way _(blushes)_

 **YOONGI:** oh um. she- _(moves aside because of new customer)_ sorry, I was just paying. _(awkwardly walks back to table, Panther tilting head at him)_ shut up. I was going to correct her. _(pets Panther who starts purring)_ maybe I should get cat.

 **JENNY:** _(walks out)_ okay, well… um. I was just going to head home after this so…

 **YOONGI:** w-what are you doing at home? _(tenses up, unsure how to approach what he wants)_

 **JENNY:** I don’t really know, maybe just watch some shows and check over my schedule for this week. I always triple check to make sure I don’t miss anything important coming up.

 **YOONGI:** _(starts casually walking with her to leave the place)_ do you carry around a planner or something?

 **JENNY:** my brain _(raises brows)_ it’s free.

 **YOONGI:** _(barely inaudible)_ but you have a new journal now… _(coughs)_ um. so. You just remember everything? How do you remember things then?

 **JENNY:** I just have really good memory, but when it comes to school, I keep those little post-it things on my desktop with all the assignments and such for the whole semester.

 **YOONGI:** that’s very…

 **JENNY:** _(looks down)_ OCD? Perfectionism? Weird?

 **YOONGI:** I was going to say smart and amazing, because most people aren’t good at being organized.

 **JENNY:** don’t let that fool you though, I’m not that amazing with keeping things in order… _(fiddles with fingers)_

 **YOONGI:** _(looks down at hands, changes subject)_ So last night, before I came to the dance battle, I was at The Basement helping with renovations. _(fakes confidence and cockily asks)_ You promised to help me, right?

 **JENNY:** _(looks up, shyly plays along)_ how much will I get paid?

 **YOONGI:** if I’m doing it for free, then you have to as well _(crosses arms)_

 **JENNY:** _(pouts)_ that’s not faaaaair! _(jumps in front of Yoongi giggling and points at him)_ You’ll have to owe me then.

 **YOONGI:** _(stops in track, looks at finger, takes his finger and locks it with hers, forming a pink promise gesture)_ deal. I’ll treat you to the grand re-opening.

 **JENNY:** _(eyes the locked fingers)_ o-okay.

 **YOONGI:** _(lowers fingers still locked, lets go after realizing they were holding too long)_ nice bracelet, by the way. _(continues walking)_

 **JENNY:** _(dangles bracelet in front of her face, blushing, jogs to catch up to Yoongi)_

 _[Study Hall, 6PM]_

**JUNGKOOK:** _(groans)_ what time is it?

 **JIMIN:** _(working out problems)_ almost 7 I think.

 **JUNGKOOK:** cAN WE EVEN BE HERE THAT LONG!? DOESN’T THIS PLACE HAVE A CLOSING TIME?!

 **JIMIN:** shut up and check my work _(gives paper)_

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(compares answers to Jimin’s)_ the textbook says you have to convert it to joules but other than that it seems right? I don’t know man, can we go already? The tutor left like ages ago, we should have too.

 **JIMIN:** _(takes paper back and corrects his answer)_ we have our first quiz next class period and the professor said it’s gonna be 20 problems, let me practice!

 **JUNGKOOK:** I wanna go hooooome _(lays head on table, pouts)_ and I’m hungry.

 **JIMIN:** isn’t it your turn for dinner? What are we having chef kook?

 **JUNGKOOK:** I ordered some take out from that new Indian restaurant, but I told Taehyung to pick it up for me. _(rolls eyes)_ if he isn’t mad at me still, he might get it.

 **JIMIN:** do you still have that crush on-

 **JUNGKOOK:** LALALLALALALALALALLAALA

 **JIMIN:** _(hits him with his textbook)_ oh, come on! Don’t be so shy now Mr. Macho.

 **JUNGKOOK:** I don’t LIKE him like that ohmygoddd _(sighs)_

 **JIMIN:** mmhmmm, lie to yourself all you want, it won’t change anything.

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(leans forward)_ you’re one to talk, you two practically are joined at the hips and always thirdwheel me along. If you think I like him, then why not be a proper wingman, hmm?

 **JIMIN:** a proper wingman huh? _(smirks)_ like how I made you roommates.

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(confused)_ the fuck you talking about? I got paired with him because we were the last two to claim rooms.

 **JIMIN:** _(shakes head)_ nope. Taehyung and I arrived together and he wanted both of us to have the bunkbed room, but I told him I’d take another one this year. _(annoyed)_ I thought I’d pair up with Namjoon, but turns out he and Hoseok swap last minute.

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(processing everything)_ is that why you told me the wrong address fir- _(chuckles) (chuckles, rubs eyes)_ I can’t believe this.

 **JIMIN:** that was yoongi’s idea, but it helped with the plan _(laughs while packing up)_ I don’t see the problem here, Tae is clearly drooling over you more than usual, but you’re so oblivious to it.

 **JUNGKOOK:** uh, all he has been doing is annoying me and picking on me and always bothering me for attention and- oh. _(realizes everything)_ oHH. OH. OH.

 **JIMIN:** _(stands up, pats jungkook’s back)_ let’s go loverboy, I hope your boyfriend picked up our dinner.

 

 _[Local Gaming Café, 8PM]_  

 **YUGYEOM:** _(searching pockets)_ dude, I can’t find my card. I think I left it at the dorms

 **BAMBAM:** _(rolls eyes, pays instead)_ you owe me $10.

 **YUGYEOM:** _(starts walking with him to their assigned room)_ which games should we play? We need to get our money’s worth for the next 2 hours.

 **BAMBAM:** _(shrugs)_ I’m just hoping we don’t get stood up again.

 **YUGYEOM:** _(worried)_ if Jenny finds out about this…

 **BAMBAM:** you guys went on ONE barely date, I don’t think she will be bothered. It’s just a group date man, I need my wingman!

 **YUGYEOM:** didn’t your mom set this up though _(laughs)_

 **BAMBAM:** _(flicks at his forehead)_ have some respect man _(hears knock on door, heads to answer)_ oooo, that should be them! _(opens door)_ you guy- girls made it! Come in, come in.

 **SORN:** I hope we didn’t make you wait too long, I got this café mixed up with the art one.

 **YEEUN:** she’s lying, she wanted to chicken out

 **SORN:** _(glares, mutters)_ bitch

 **BAMBAM:** it’s cool, it’s cool. I hope you girls don’t mind that we meet at this place though, since most girls-

 **YEEUN:** _(brushes aside Bambam to get controller)_ so we talking Overwatch or are you wimps still on Call of Duty era?

 **BAMBAM:** I think I’m in love. Wait, which one of you is Sorn again?

 **SORN:** _(taps shoulder)_ I’m guessing you want to switch dates now, huh?

 **YUGYEOM:** _(scoots over a bit to let Yeeun sit, takes control she gives him)_ Overwatch it is then!

 

_[The Basement, 9PM]_

**JENNY:** _(running away from Yoongi, giggling)_ aHHHH! STOP! STOP! I SAID I WAS SORRY!  
**YOONGI:** _(slows down, pants)_ jesus you’re fast.

 **JENNY:** _(slows down, walks back over to Yoongi, helps him down on nearby couch)_ you’re such a slow poke.

 **YOONGI:** _(lays back, turns to face her)_ give me your phone, please _(pouts)_

 **JENNY:** noooo, _(whines)_ you’re gonna delete the photo

 **YOONGI:** damn right I am, I can’t have people seeing me sleeping on the job

 **JENNY:** with little cocktail umbrellas on each of your ears _(giggles)_ you’re so motionless when you sleep, I could have added dozens in your hair, you’re lucky I was being nice.

 **YOONGI:** _(sits up to grab nearby cocktail umbrellas)_ here, play it even and let me take a photo of you too.

 **JENNY:** _(taps phone against chin while thinking)_ hmmm, how can I be so sure you won’t use the photo to blackmail me?

 **YOONGI:** I’ll do it on your phone, so you can delete it all you want afterwards.

 **JENNY:** _(lays back on couch, turns to side to face him, pretends to sleep, hands phone to him)_ deal.

 **YOONGI:** _(soft smile, takes phone, opens camera, looks back to Jenny, nervous)_ umm…

 **JENNY:** _(eyes still closed)_ you’re should’ve put them in my ear by now.

 **YOONGI:** _(clears throat)_ just getting the camera ready, um, here I go _(cautiously moves hair behind her ear and sets the umbrella on)_ one is enough for you, now I’m being nice _(smug)_

 **JENNY:** _(sticks tongue out)_ hurry up.

 **YOONGI:** _(scoots a bit close to get a better angle, takes photo)_ there. _(sets camera down, watches as she slowly opens her eyes)_

 **JENNY:** _(shocked)_ oh wow, you’re really… close up… um…

 **YOONGI:** _(reddens and scoots back, thankful the dark lighting doesn’t show his embarrassment, hands phone back)_ sooo, now we’re even, heh.

 **JENNY:** _(looks at the time)_ oHMYGOD. It’s almost 10 PM?!?! _(stands up and walks over to the place she left her bag)_

 **YOONGI:** _(follows)_ d-do you need help getting back home?

 **JENNY:** I-I don’t know… I’m not sure how far away I am…

 **YOONGI:** _(takes off jacket, sets it around her without a thought)_ come on, I’ll take you home. You know, once you tell me where it is _(nervous laughs)_ don’t know where you live, ya know…

 _(continue walking, Jenny telling him the address and what is nearby her place, small talk keeps flowing as they walk the whole way there)_

**JENNY:** I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you liking to be alone in your room, I’m technically the same with living by myself, but I see where your roommates would, I don’t know, worry? It’s nice that you have them though, _(sighs)_ it’s better than not having anyone to worry about you.

 **YOONGI:** _(looks to her)_ I’m sure you have people who worry about you too… like your parents? Do they check up on you? Or siblings?

 **JENNY:** _(sarcastic laughs)_ my mom only worries when it benefits her, and well my dad… I don’t really know him? my mom says he left us, but knowing how she is, I wouldn’t be surprised if she kicked him out of the picture on her terms. I probably would have had a better life with him.

 **YOONGI:** _(pouts, soft)_ but then you wouldn’t have met me

 **JENNY:** _(looks to him, smiles)_ okay, true. And you would have hurt The Basement’s business with that funeral home décor without my help.

 **YOONGI:** yes, what would I have done without your blue neon lights and fancy drinks? _(laughs)_ thanks for the help, by the way.

 **JENNY:** it’s nothing, thanks for… _(stops in place)_

 **YOONGI:** _(stops, turns around to see what she is staring at, grits teeth)_ oh it’s Yugyeom.

 **JENNY:** yeah… with some friends out, I guess. Looks like a double date.

 **YOONGI:** _(conflicted whether to feel happy or worried if Jenny is hurt, but eventually turns back)_ fuck him.

 **JENNY:** _(blinks)_ what?

 **YOONGI:** he doesn’t deserve you.

 **JENNY:** _(monotone)_ he didn’t have me to begin with?

 **YOONGI:** oh. so. You don’t like him? but I thought-

 **JENNY:** _(sighs, continues walking)_

 **YOONGI:** _(catches up)_ wait, wait, wait, I’m so lost right now. I thought you guys were like… dating?

 **JENNY:** _(pouts)_ why does everyone think that when I try to make friends with guys? What if I was a lesbian, hmm?

 **YOONGI:** _(blinks rapidly)_ well, uh, I mean, heh, I’m all for lgbt-

 **JENNY:** _(sheepishly smiles)_ I’m not silly, but I’m just saying… I thought we were just hanging out as friends, but apparently everyone, well you and Tan and Namjoon and whatnot, think not.

 **YOONGI:** Wait, but he gave all the signals, Jenny.

 **JENNY:** uh, enlighten me on what they were, because I didn’t see them.

 **YOONGI:** Well. Did he give you his number?

 **JENNY: …** yes.

 **YOONGI:** isn’t that the first flag?

 **JENNY:** _(groans)_ you’re just reminding me of what Namjoon said about study dates verses ‘studyyyy dates,’

 **YOONGI:** but did he not say he wanted to study together? _(raises brow)_

 **JENNY:** well... yes, but I thought it was a real actual study date filled with note cards and such, and not a clique move from the movies.

 **YOONGI:** _(covers laugh)_ okay, okay, but you did sort of play him along when you invited him to the dance battle.

 **JENNY:** _(timid)_ I was being nice… _(crosses arms)_ I don’t get you men.

 **YOONGI:** _(continues laughing at her gestures)_

_[Apartment Building, 12AM]_

**HOSEOK:** you two are still going to wait up for him? _(finishes snack)_

 **JUNGKOOK:** might as well, someone has to let him in.

 **TAEHYUNG:** plus, I need to, uh, discuss some important details with him.

 **SEOKJIN:** _(confused)_ about what?

 **TAEHYUNG:** Top. Secret. _(shushes him)_

 **NAMJOON:** _(snoring loudly)_

 **HOSEOK:** who is gonna carry this 7-foot twig to his room? I’m tired of his snoring.

 **TAEHYUNG:** jungkookieeee, you’re the muscle of the group now, chop chop _(claps)_

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(blushes)_ I’m not really THAT strong- _(spots Jimin smirking at him)_ actually, I think he is the weight I bench, hold up _(picks Namjoon up over his shoulders, settles breathing to steady the weight)_ yup, light as a feather _(carefully carries namjoon to his bed)_

 **JIMIN:** _(shakes head, continues to look through phone)_

 **HOSEOK:** _(nudges taehyung)_ you said he was with Jenny last you left him, right?

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(smug)_ oh yessss. Yes, he was.

 **JIMIN:** _(still staring at his phone)_ did they resolve that assignment thing Hobi-hyung was talking about?

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(confused)_ what assignment thing?

 **JIMIN:** I dunno. When I was backstage with him, he was all panic-y and not wanting to talk to her on the phone. Hoseok said it was because of some assignment they have in Literature. They probably made up and got to working on it. _(phone dings)_ oooo, level 93!

 **SEOKJIN:** I’m going to bed, this bores me. _(gets up)_

 **HOSEOK:** yaaah, I thought you wanted to be in the loop?

 **SEOKJIN:** right now, what I want to be is in bed, goodnight uglies. _(walks to bedroom, passing by Jungkook)_

 **JUNGKOOK:** so what I misssss _(plops down on couch)_

 **TAEHYUNG:** hopefully me _(bats eyes)_

 **HOSEOK:** _(disgusted)_ yeah, I’m going to bed, you coming roommate?

 **JIMIN:** _(grins)_ of course roomie, let’s leave these two alone _(exits with Hoseok)_

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(checks phone)_ still no response from either of them. Good, very good.

 **JUNGKOOK:** how is that a good thing?

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(looks around to make sure everyone is gone, leans over, whispers)_ can I tell you a secret?

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(whispers)_ yeah, but why we whispering?

 **TAEHYUNG:** that’s the whole point of a secret dumbass

 **JUNGKOOK:** right. go on.

 **TAEHYUNG:** I know someone in this house who has a huge, and I mean HUGEEEEE, crush on another someone.

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(mixes words)_ who- what- I- who told you? Was it Jimin???

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(shocked)_ jimin knows too??? _(gasp)_ that explains the phone call.

 **JUNGKOOK:** don’t act all surprised _(rolls eyes)_ just admit you planned it all along too.

 **TAEHYUNG:** okay fine, I did set it up for that person, but it’s only because I wanted the bed.

 **JUNGKOOK:** y-you really do? _(bites lip)_ but what about everyone else?

 **TAEHYUNG:** fuck everyone else! They don’t have to know if I don’t let them. _(stern look)_ that is, if you don’t tell them either, now that you know…

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(sincere)_ why didn’t you tell me earlier?

 **TAEHYUNG:** I was going to message you everything, but I wanted to wait do say it in person and of course, gather all the information I needed before I was sure.

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(gulps)_ well… now that you’re sure… _(leans forward)_ and that I know… _(stares at lips)_

 **TAEHYUNG:** w-what are you-

 **YOONGI:** _(walks through door, sees what is unfolding between the two)_ jesus christ, you guys have a room you know?! _(turns on lights)_

 **JUNGKOOK:** _(backs off, reddens, runs to his bedroom)_

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(confused what just happened)_ was he gonna… with me… ???

 **YOONGI:** shouldn’t you go after him? way to leave him dry like that pfft. _(pauses)_ oh and thanks for today… even though you set me up, It was worth it. I’ll take the couch, have a go at my bed. _(points)_ don’t jack off in it though.

 **TAEHYUNG:** _(clears throat, gets up)_ n-no, I’m. I’m gonna go to my bed… goodnight _(walks past Yoongi)_

 **YOONGI:** _(scrunches brows)_ really? He did all that work for no bed? _(shrugs, turns off light and heads to his room, happily humming a new song)_  


End file.
